Battle For Greyskull
by jasonstoneface
Summary: C. A. Turner's MMPR/JLA team up with He-Man and She-Ra!  His characters and continuity used with permission.  Thanks a bunch!
1. Prologue:  Mad About You

_**Disclaimer:**__ Saban, DC, Sony Pictures Television for the Power Rangers, JLA, Partridge Family, and Charlie's Angels. All songs except a few are originally by Belinda Carlisle and the Partridge Family cast. Tell Her No is from Juice Newton. Heartbeat, It's a Lovebeat is by the DeFranco Family. I'll Never Love This Way Again is by Dionne Warwick. This is just before Battle For Greyskull, at a Partridge family concert. Couples are: Billy/Trini, Tommy/Kimberly, Zack/Diana, Keith/Eve, Laurie/Andros, Chris/Sylvie, Tracy/Franklin, Bill/Shirley, and Dan/Kris. Also, some shameless flirting between Jill/Green Lantern and Kelly/Batman. If you want to know about this, email me, and I will make the story behind that known. And now…_

**BATTLE FOR GREYSKULL**

**PROLOGUE: MAD ABOUT YOU**

The Staples Center in Los Angeles was packed. The Partridge Family was performing for a sold-out audience, and there with them for support were friends Billy Cranston & Trini Kwan, Tommy Oliver & Kimberly Hart, Zack Taylor & Princess Diana, a/k/a Wonder Woman, Dan Aydelott & Kris Munroe, Andros, Trini's cousin Sylvie, Adam Park's younger brother Franklin, Eve Torres, and Bill Engvall. Bill was doing his routine, and made a very proud intro…

"…_And now, you know if you love this group, you are the smartest people I've ever known, because they really are the best…the PARTRIDGE FAMILY!" _ Shirley, Keith, Laurie, Danny, Chris, and Tracy Partridge ran up on the stage, got to their instruments, and smiled as Keith shouted…

"_HOW'S EVERYBODY DOING TONIGHT? ALRIGHT! WE HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN A LONG TIME! WE'RE DOING SOMETHING DIFFERENT TO START; LAURIE IS GOING TO TAKE CHARGE ON THIS FIRST SONG, AND HERE IT IS!"_

Laurie picked up her guitar keyboard and went to the microphone to thunderous applause and began her song…

_I'm mad about you  
>You're mad about me, babe<br>Couple of fools run wild, aren't we?  
>Pushing the day into the nighttime<br>Somewhere between the two  
>We start to see<em>

_Mad about you  
>(Mad about you)<br>Lost in your eyes  
>(Reasoning aside)<br>Mad about love  
>(Mad about you)<br>You and I_

_Something 'bout you_  
><em>Right here beside me<em>  
><em>Touches the touched part of me like I can't believe<em>  
><em>Pushing the night into the daytime<em>  
><em>Watching the sky's first light<em>  
><em>While the city sleeps<em>

_Mad about you  
>(Mad about you)<br>Lost in your eyes  
>(Reasoning aside)<br>Mad about love  
>(Mad about you)<br>You and I_

_Mad about you  
>(Mad about you)<br>Lost in your eyes  
>(Reasoning aside)<br>Mad about love  
>(Mad about you)<br>You and I_

_I'm mad about you  
>You're mad about me, babe<br>Couple of fools run wild, aren't we?_

_Mad about you  
>(Mad about you)<br>Lost in your eyes  
>(Reasoning aside)<br>Mad about love  
>(Mad about you)<br>You and I_

'_Cause I'm mad about you  
>(Mad about you)<br>Lost in your eyes  
>(Reasoning aside)<br>Mad about love  
>(Mad about you)<br>You and I_

_Mad about you  
>(Mad about you)<br>Lost in your eyes  
>(Reasoning aside)<br>Mad about love  
>(Mad about you)<br>You and I_

Cheers, applause, and screams of joy filled the arena, as Laurie took over. "HEY, EVERYONE! THANKS, AND NOW, BACK TO KEITH!" Keith took the mic and began a hit for the group…

_Last night, I turned out the lights, lay down, and thought about you  
>I thought about the way that it could be<br>Two O'clock, wonderin' what I'm doin' here alone without you  
>So I close my eyes and dream you're here to me<em>

_And I woke up in love this morning, I woke up in love this morning_  
><em>Went to sleep with you on my mind<em>  
><em>Yes, I woke up in love this morning, I woke up in love this morning<em>  
><em>Went to sleep with you on my mind<em>

_Hello girl, yes, it's five O'clock, I know, but you just listen_  
><em>There's something that I've got to let you know<em>  
><em>This is you, this pillow that I'm huggin' and I'm kissin'<em>  
><em>And one more thing before I let you go<em>

_And I woke up in love this morning, I woke up in love this morning_  
><em>Went to sleep with you on my mind<em>  
><em>And I woke up in love this morning, I woke up in love this morning<em>  
><em>Went to sleep with you on my mind<em>

_Do dreams come true, well, if they do, I'll have you_  
><em>Not just for a night, but for my whole life through<em>

_And I woke up in love this morning, I woke up in love this morning_  
><em>Went to sleep with you on my mind<em>  
><em>And I woke up in love this morning, I woke up in love this morning<em>  
><em>Went to sleep with you on my mind<em>

_And I woke up in love this morning, I woke up in love this morning  
>Went to sleep with you on my mind<br>And I woke up in love this morning, I woke up in love this morning  
>Went to sleep with you on my mind<em>

Applause doubled, and Keith continued in the lead…

_Brown eyes, you're beautiful, and you're all mine  
>I want you like you want me - all the time<em>

_Don't say that you don't want me, don't make me run away_  
><em>'Cause I need that something you bring me every day<em>

_Brown eyes, you're beautiful, and this song's for you_  
><em>I wrote this song that I'm singing just for you<em>

_If words could paint a picture, there'd be no words to say_  
><em>And I'd be the greatest painter in this whole world today<em>

_And I know what I feel and I know that it's real_  
><em>And I feel it every day<em>

_And I'm not gonna lay no story on you, girl_  
><em>If my story wasn't true<em>  
><em>'Cause you must know by now, I wrote this song for you<em>

_Brown eyes, you're beautiful, and you're all mine_  
><em>I know you want me like I want you - all the time<em>

_And if you're not sure I love you, there's somethin' on your mind_  
><em>Listen to the song I'm singin, I'll sing it one more time<em>

_Brown eyes, you're beautiful, and you're mine_  
><em>Brown eyes, I love you all the time<em>  
><em>Brown eyes, you're beautiful, and you're mine<em>

Applause and wild cheering continued as Keith launched into another song…

_So I'll never feel your touch again  
>I'll get used to it<br>Hearts don't break, they just bend  
>I'll come bouncing back<br>You barely left a scratch on me_

_You were nothing_  
><em>But a little plaything<em>  
><em>And your love bite<em>  
><em>It was only a sting<em>  
><em>Baby when you went<em>  
><em>It hardly made a dent in me<em>

_It's just a flesh wound in my pride_  
><em>It ain't no tragedy that I can't survive<em>

_I'm lying to myself every night_  
><em>Without you, baby, nothing's been right<em>  
><em>No matter what I say<em>  
><em>Can't make you go away<em>  
><em>I'm lyin' to myself, that's the truth<em>  
><em>It's killing me being without you<em>  
><em>You're the only one<em>  
><em>Not fooling anyone<em>  
><em>I'm lyin' to myself<em>

_I won't lie here_  
><em>Alone in this bed<em>  
><em>Broken record of your voice in my head<em>  
><em>'Cause nothing that you said<em>  
><em>Had any real effect on me<em>

_There's not a thing that I would change_  
><em>No, not much, only everything<em>  
><em>Just to have you again<em>

_I'm lyin' to myself every night_  
><em>Without you, baby, nothing's been right<em>  
><em>No matter what I say<em>  
><em>Can't make you go away<em>  
><em>I'm lyin' to myself<em>

_I can't deny it anymore_  
><em>Gotta get you back in my life<em>  
><em>'Cause that's all I'm living for<em>

_I'm lyin' to myself every night_  
><em>Without you, baby, nothing's been right<em>  
><em>No matter what I say<em>  
><em>Can't make you go away<em>  
><em>I'm lyin' to myself<em>

_And I'm lyin' to myself  
>You're the only one<br>Not fooling anyone  
>Been lyin' to myself<br>Keep lyin' to myself_

_No matter what I say  
>Can't make you go away<br>I'm lyin' to myself  
><em>  
>Keith then launched into…<p>

_Swore I would find you if it takes me forever  
>God only knows it might take that long<br>Keep walkin' down these empty sidewalks  
>Thinkin' I see you, but I'm always wrong<br>_

_Since you've been gone, baby, nothin's gone right  
>When you kissed me goodbye, it was the kiss of death<br>Ever since you left  
><em>

_There's no livin' without you  
>I've tried<br>But I'm not livin' without you  
>As long as I'm alive<br>I'm not livin' without you  
><em>

_You sent me off to this lonely prison  
>I serve my sentence all alone<br>You wanted blood, that's what you're gettin'  
>Pay with my life every day you're gone<br>_

_I'd die for a chance just to hold you again  
>I'd give anything to taste your kiss of life<br>Don't let a good thing die  
><em>

_There's no livin' without you  
>I've tried<br>But I'm not livin' without you  
>As long as I'm alive<br>I'm not livin' without you  
><em>

_Baby, you could save me  
>Come back to me and then<br>You could help me  
>Through this long night<br>Breathe life into me again_

_Since you've been gone, baby, nothin's gone right  
>When you kissed me goodbye, it was the kiss of death<br>Ever since you left  
><em>

_There's no livin' without you  
>I've tried<br>But I'm not livin' without you  
>As long as I'm alive . . .<br>_

_There's no livin' without you  
>I've tried<br>But I'm not livin' without you  
>As long as I'm alive . . .<em>

_There's no livin' without you  
>I've tried<br>But I'm not livin' without you  
>As long as I'm alive<br>I'm not livin' without you_

Keith finished, then looked at the audience and shouted, _"Making his lead vocal debut…my brother, Chris!"_ Cheers erupted as the youngest Partridge male hooked the mic up to his drum kit and started…

_Girl,when I'm alone with you  
>I get a feelin' through and through<br>Tellin' me that love is comin' on  
>My head starts spinnin' round and round<br>And I don't care what's up or down  
>Cause deep in my soul, I'm out of control<br>When I start to hear the sound of_

_A heartbeat, it's a lovebeat  
>And a lovebeat is a good vibration<br>Oh, a heartbeat is a lovebeat  
>And when we meet, it's a good sensation<em>_  
><em>

_Listen to my heart pound  
>Listen to my love sound<br>Feel it gettin' stronger  
>Can't hold back any longer<em>

_Cause a heartbeat, it's a lovebeat  
>And a lovebeat is a good vibration<br>Oh, a heartbeat, it's a lovebeat  
>And when we meet, it's a good sensation<em>

_Listen!_

_Pictures pass before my eyes  
>Like a vision in disguise<br>Tryin' to explain the way I feel  
>And there's a movement in my mind<br>Like a rhythm counting time  
>Breakin' down all my defenses<br>Overcomin' all of my senses_

_Oh, a heartbeat, it's a lovebeat  
>And a lovebeat is a good vibration<br>Oh, a heartbeat, it's a lovebeat  
>And when we meet, it's a good sensation<em>

_Listen to my heart pound  
>Listen to my love sound<br>Temp'rature is risin'  
>Girl, there's just no disguisin'<em>

_About a__ heartbeat, it's a lovebeat  
>And a lovebeat is a good vibration<br>Oh, a heartbeat, it's a lovebeat  
>And when we meet, it's a good sensation<br>_

_A __heartbeat, it's a lovebeat  
>And a lovebeat is a good vibration<br>Oh, a heartbeat, it's a lovebeat  
>And when we meet, it's a good sensation<em>

As Chris finished, the cheers continued. Then, Keith did one more lead vocal…

_Last night, you know I couldn't sleep  
>Wouldn't sleep, tossing and turning about<br>Thinking about the way it's been  
>Hey, it's been so hard to figure out<em>

_We go on sneaking around_  
><em>Smokey places all over town<em>  
><em>You go home and it's all over<em>  
><em>Baby, you know it's getting me down<em>

_'Cause we're one step short of our heaven_  
><em>And we won't stop short till we get there together<em>  
><em>Together, baby, we're better<em>  
><em>On our own, we're fine, but united, we're dynamite<em>

_One step short of our heaven_  
><em>And we won't stop short till we get there together<em>  
><em>Together, baby, we're better<em>  
><em>We're better together, together, we're better<em>

_You and me, sneaking round_  
><em>Meeting in shadows, hiding away<em>  
><em>Till we're free to stay together<em>  
><em>All of the time, baby, all the way<em>

_'Cause we're one step short of our heaven_  
><em>And we won't stop short till we get there together<em>  
><em>Together, baby, we're better<em>  
><em>On our own, we're fine, but united, we're dynamite<em>

_One step short of our heaven  
>And we won't stop short till we get there together<br>Together, baby, we're better  
>We're better together, together, we're better<em>

_One step short of our heaven_  
><em>And we won't stop short till we get there together<em>  
><em>Together, baby, we're better<em>  
><em>On our own, we're fine, but united, we're dynamite<em>

Eve smiled at Keith. She knew he had written this next song for her, even as Laurie began to sing. Oddly enough, Dan & Kris felt the same way…

_Can't sleep tonight  
>I feel so shaken<br>Maybe the wind has changed again  
>You came to me<br>Straight out of nowhere  
>Taking me where I've never been<br>Suddenly, all of my fences have broken  
>I'm cutting the reins of my life<em>

_Whoa, whoa, runaway horses_  
><em>Whoa, whoa, take us through the night<em>  
><em>You and I on runaway horses<em>  
><em>Ooh, ooh, baby, hold on tight<em>  
><em>Ooh, ooh, baby, hold on tight<em>

_Out on this road_  
><em>Everything changes<em>  
><em>No, nothing ever stays the same<em>  
><em>Faith comes and goes<em>  
><em>Dreams are forsaken<em>  
><em>We take our chances everyday<em>

_I want you here with me_  
><em>Pray for our destiny<em>  
><em>Here on this mystery ride<em>

_Whoa, whoa, runaway horses_  
><em>Whoa, whoa, take us through the night<em>  
><em>You and I on runaway horses<em>  
><em>Ooh, ooh, baby, hold on tight<em>  
><em>Whoa, whoa, racin' through the darkness<em>  
><em>Whoa, whoa, tryin' to find a light<em>  
><em>You and I on runaway horses<em>  
><em>Ooh, ooh, baby, hold on tight<em>  
><em>Ooh, ooh, baby, hold on tight<em>  
><em>Ooh, ooh, baby, hold on tight<em>

_Open my eyes, there's so much light_  
><em>I feel alive when I'm with you<em>  
><em>With every end, we'll begin again<em>

_Whoa, whoa, runaway horses_  
><em>Whoa, whoa, take us through our life<em>  
><em>You and I on runaway horses<em>  
><em>Ooh, ooh, baby, hold on tight<em>  
><em>Whoa, whoa, racin' through the darkness<em>  
><em>Whoa, whoa, tryin' to find a light<em>  
><em>You and I on runaway horses<em>  
><em>Ooh, ooh, baby, hold on tight<br>Ooh, ooh, baby, hold on tight  
>Ooh, ooh, baby, hold on tight<em>

_Hold on tight..._

_Hold on tight..._

While this was going on, Kelly Garrett and Batman were working on a drug smuggling/sex trade case with Jill Munroe and Green Lantern. Hal & Jill had left to find out more about the smugglers, while Kelly began talking to Batman…as Bruce Wayne. "Batman, when do we start on this? Jill & Green Lantern both seem to be doing all of the work here."

"Right now, we wait. You and I need the cover of darkness." Batman told her.

"You like the darkness, don't you?"

Batman looked away. "Yes. The light makes me too…exposed."

Kelly smiled and walked up to the Dark Knight. "I like you. I think you're amazing."

Batman gathered his thoughts as he spoke. "Kelly…Miss Garrett. Please remember that this is a disguise. Underneath this, I assure you, I'm ugly as sin. Now, why don't we take a walk." He then paused for a second, then added, "A nice, _long_ walk."

Back at the concert, Keith introduced Kimberly, to Tommy's surprise. Kimberly winked and smiled, as she took the mic. _"This is for my fiancée, Tommy Oliver! Let's do it!"_ Kim then started…

_And if she should tell you, "I love you"  
>If she whispers with her charms<br>And if she should tell you, "Come closer"  
>If she tempts you into her arms<br>_

_You tell her no, no  
>You tell her no, no, no<br>You tell her no, no  
>Don't hurt me now, cause your love belongs to me<em>

_And if she should tell you, "I love you"_  
><em>Just remember, you said that to me<em>

_Tell her no, no  
>You tell her no, no, no<br>You tell her no, no  
>Don't hurt me now, cause your love belongs to me<em>

_I know she's the kind of girl_  
><em>Who will steal your love away<em>  
><em>But I still need you so<em>  
><em>Don't hurt me now, don't hurt me now<em>

_Tell her no, no  
>You tell her no, no, no<br>You tell her no, no  
>Don't hurt me now, cause your love belongs to me<em>

_Tell her no, no, no, no  
>You tell her no, no, no (No!)<br>You tell her no, no  
>You tell her no, no<br>Don't, no, you tell you no, no (Oh!)  
>Don't hurt me now, cause your love belongs to me<em>

Kim smiled and then shouted, _"And now, another friend…Zack Taylor!"_

Zack then took over, shouting, _"Hey, Diana, this is for you!"_

Wonder Woman grinned as Zack started…

_Nobody owns me  
>I don't wanna be anybody's fool<br>No one can make me do  
>What I don't want to do - no, no<br>Nobody owns me  
>Nobody but you<em>

_I'm gonna follow my heart_  
><em>Wherever it leads - oooh<em>  
><em>I'm not afraid of my destiny - oooh<em>

_There's another point of view_  
><em>And it takes me back to you<em>

_Nobody owns me_  
><em>I don't wanna be anybody's fool<em>  
><em>No one can make me do<em>  
><em>What I don't want to do - no, no<em>  
><em>Nobody owns me<em>  
><em>Nobody but you<em>

_I wanna dream my dreams_  
><em>And live them, too - oooh<em>  
><em>Do a million things before I'm through - oooh<em>

_There's another side of me_  
><em>That only you can see<em>

_Nobody owns me_  
><em>I don't wanna be anybody's fool<em>  
><em>No one can make me do<em>  
><em>What I don't want to do - no, no<em>  
><em>Nobody owns me<em>  
><em>Nobody but you<em>  
><em>Nobody but you<em>  
><em>Nobody but you<em>  
><em>Nobody but you<em>

_Nobody owns me_  
><em>I don't wanna be anybody's fool<em>  
><em>No one can make me do<em>  
><em>What I don't want to do<em>  
><em>Oooh, oooh<em>

_No, no_  
><em>Nobody owns me<em>  
><em>Nobody but you<em>  
><em>No, no<em>  
><em>Nobody owns me<em>  
><em>Nobody but you<em>  
><em>No, no<em>  
><em>Nobody owns me<em>  
><em>Nobody but you<em>

This time, Shirley took over, Bill Engvall smiling behind the stage, as she started…

_Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth?  
>Ooh, Heaven is a place on Earth<br>They say in Heaven, love comes first  
>We'll make Heaven a place on Earth<br>Ooh, Heaven is a place on Earth  
><em>

_When the night falls down  
>I wait for you<br>And you come around  
>And the world's alive<br>With the sound of kids  
>On the street outside<br>_

_When you walk into the room  
>You pull me close and we start to move<br>And we're spinning with the stars above  
>And you lift me up in a wave of love...<br>_

_Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth?  
>Ooh, Heaven is a place on Earth<br>They say in Heaven, love comes first  
>We'll make Heaven a place on Earth<br>Ooh, Heaven is a place on Earth_

_When I feel alone_  
><em>I reach for you<em>  
><em>And you bring me home<em>  
><em>When I'm lost at sea<em>  
><em>I hear your voice<em>  
><em>And it carries me<em>

_In this world, we're just beginning  
>To understand the miracle of living<br>Baby, I was afraid before  
>But I'm not afraid anymore<br>_

_Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth?  
>Ooh, Heaven is a place on Earth<br>They say in Heaven, love comes first  
>We'll make Heaven a place on Earth<br>Ooh, Heaven is a place on Earth_

_In this world, we're just beginning  
>To understand the miracle of living<br>Baby, I was afraid before  
>But I'm not afraid anymore<br>_

_Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth?  
>Ooh, Heaven is a place on Earth<br>They say in Heaven, love comes first  
>We'll make Heaven a place on Earth<br>Ooh, Heaven is a place on Earth  
>Ooh, Heaven is a place on Earth<br>Ooh, Heaven is a place on Earth  
>Ooh, Heaven is a place on Earth<br>Ooh, Heaven is a place on Earth  
>Ooh, Heaven is a place on Earth<em>

Earlier, Kris Munroe & Dan Aydelott were at Kris' favorite Mexican restaurant, eating a creamy chicken dish. Dan was smiling at her with a look of total and complete love and enrapture, and Kris decided to pull out her CD walkman, and play one song, which she began to sing along to..

_You looked inside my fantasies and made each one come true,  
>Something no one else had ever found a way to do.<br>I've kept the memories one by one, since you took me in;  
>I know I'll never love this way again.<br>_

_I know I'll never love this way again,  
>So I keep holdin' on before the good is gone.<br>I know I'll never love this way again,  
>Hold on, hold on, hold on.<br>_

_A fool will lose tomorrow reaching back for yesterday;  
>I won't turn my head in sorrow if you should go away.<br>I'll stand here and remember just how good it's been,  
>And I know I'll never love this way again.<br>_

_I know I'll never love this way again,  
>So I keep holdin' on before the good is gone.<br>I know I'll never love this way again,  
>Hold on, hold on, hold on.<br>_

_I know I'll never love this way again,  
>So I keep holdin' on before the good is gone.<br>I know I'll never love this way again,  
>Hold on, hold on.<em>

_I know I'll never love this way again,  
>So I keep holdin' on before the good is gone.<br>I know I'll never love this way again,  
>Hold on, hold on.<em>

Dan reached across the table to hold Kris's hand, and both gazed into each other's eyes.

Meanwhile, back at the concert, Laurie took the lead again, introducing Trini, and both dedicated the song to both Billy and Andros, Trini singing co-lead…

_**Laurie:**__ Last night I gave up on myself  
>I hit the bed, tell me what should I do?<br>And in a dream, I saw your face_

_It's more than just a face_  
><em>You make me want to give my heart away<em>

_(I feel the magic)  
>Like I never felt before<br>I imagine that it's always been there  
>(I feel the magic)<br>There's an angel looking after me  
>Angel baby, give me more and more and…<em>

_**Trini:**__ Today, I woke up by myself  
>I hit the streets, I wondered what should I do<br>I never noticed from the start  
>That I could feel alive again<br>That I could feel a part of  
><em>

_(I feel the magic)  
>Like I never felt before<br>I imagine that it's always been there  
>(I feel the magic)<br>There's an angel looking after me  
>Angel baby, give me more and more and…<em>

_**Laurie:**__ I never noticed from the start  
>That I could feel alive again<br>That I could feel a part of  
><em>

_(I feel the magic)  
>Like I never felt before<br>I imagine that it's always been there  
>(I feel the magic)<br>There's an angel looking after me  
>Angel baby, give me more and more and…<em>

_**Trini:**__ (I feel the magic)  
>Like I never felt before<br>I imagine that it's always been there  
>(I feel the magic)<br>There's an angel looking after me  
>Angel baby, give me more and more and…<em>

_**Laurie: **__(I feel the magic)  
>Like I never felt before<br>I imagine that it's always been there  
>(I feel the magic)<br>There's an angel looking after me  
>Angel baby, give me more and more and…<em>

_**Trini:**__ (I feel the magic)  
>Like I never felt before<br>I imagine that it's always been there  
>(I feel the magic)<br>There's an angel looking after me  
>Angel baby, give me more and more and more<em>

Laurie wrapped up the concert, with everyone singing background…

_I feel free  
>I feel free<em>

_Feel when I dance with you_  
><em>We move like the sea<em>  
><em>You, you're all I want, you know<em>  
><em>I feel free<em>  
><em>I feel free<em>  
><em>I feel free<em>

_I can walk down the street, but there's no one there_  
><em>Though the pavement's one huge crowd<em>  
><em>I can drive down the road, but my eyes don't see<em>  
><em>Though my mind wants to cry out loud<em>  
><em>Yea, my mind wants to cry out loud<em>

_I can walk down the street, but there's no one there  
>Though the pavement's one huge crowd<br>I can drive down the road, but my eyes don't see  
>Though my mind wants to cry out loud<br>Yea, my mind wants to cry out loud_

_As far as I can see_  
><em>Ceiling is the sky<em>  
><em>You're the sun and as you shine on me<em>  
><em>I feel free<em>  
><em>I feel free<em>  
><em>I feel free<em>

_I feel free  
>I feel free<br>I feel free_

_I feel free  
>I feel free<br>I feel free_

Thunderous applause and standing ovations wrapped up the concert as all took a bow on the stage. The Partridges were once more stars in the music world…with new friends.

_**Elsewhere**_

Two teleportation beams landed on the surface of a planet… a planet that wasn't Earth. The two beams took on the forms of Lex Luthor and Rita Repulsa. After their failed quest to take control of the Reality Gems, Rita had heard rumors through the intergalactic underworld that there was a great source of power on this particular planet. Luthor looked around before finally speaking. "So this is the planet of Eternia? I don't see what's so special about it."

Rita responded, "I heard through the grapevine that there was a great source of power somewhere on this planet. We'll just need to find someone to tell us where it is." Looking around, she continued, "It appears a lot has changed since the last time I was here. Eternia certainly wasn't this dark before." She soon smiled as she spotted a mountain in the distance. Pointing to it, she said, "Look, Lexy! I recognize that place! That's Snake Mountain!"

"How original," said Luthor with a touch of sarcasm.

Ignoring his comment, Rita continued, "Last time I was here, Snake Mountain was the main home and headquarters for a race of beings called the Snake Men. I wonder if anyone still lives there?" Rita and Luthor then proceeded to walk towards Snake Mountain.

As they walked through the dark corridors of Snake Mountain, they thought they heard a commotion. "Did you hear that?" asked Rita.

Luthor nodded. "It sounded like it came from that direction." They then walked in said direction.

They soon walked into a throne room where they saw two figures that looked like they were about ready to fight. One had blue skin and was dressed in purple with a skull for a head. In his hands was a staff with a ram's head on top. The other had no weapon, but looked more intimidating, his face resembling a bat. He wore mostly black with a stylized, bat-shaped red H on his chest and a black cape. The one with the skull said, "I suggest you leave while you still can, Hordak. The Power of Greyskull is mine and mine alone! Eternia is mine to conquer!"

Hordak chuckled and said, "You are a fool, Skeletor. You can't defeat He-Man and you know that. I, on the other hand, killed King Greyskull, remember?"

"Oh, yes, I remember," said Skeletor. "But, lest you forget, you ended up getting trapped in Despondos in the process. Besides, you have your own problems on Etheria, remember? Once She-Ra finds out you're here-and she will-she'll come for you. And you don't have the Horde to back you up. But don't think for one second that I'm not capable of killing you myself. After all, I was the one who defeated King Hsss permanently."

Finally, Luthor spoke up, "Gentlemen, gentlemen, what seems to be the problem?"

Skeletor and Hordak turned to their two uninvited guests. Skeletor's eye sockets glowed red as he asked, "You dare enter the domain of Skeletor?"

Rita laughed and asked, "You're Snake Mountain's current tenant? The Snake Men must be rolling over in their graves."

"The Snake Men are no more!" yelled Skeletor as his eye sockets glowed brighter. "I saw to that personally. Now, if you don't mind, I have unfinished business with Hordak."

"I see…a flaw in that plan," said Luthor.

"You dare to stick your noses in our differences?" asked Hordak. "Who are you? And what do you want?"

"I am Lex Luthor," answered Luthor. "And my lovely comrade is Rita Repulsa. It seems we have a common goal: The Power of Greyskull. We have…a proposition for you."

"What could you two possibly offer us?" asked Hordak skeptically.

Luthor and Rita smiled as Rita responded, "Oh, more than you think, Hordak. MUCH more than you think."

AND SO IT BEGINS…


	2. From Earth To Eternia

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own neither the Power Rangers nor the JLA. They belong to DC and Saban, respectively. The Partridge Family and Charlie's Angels belong to Sony Pictures Television. And finally, Masters of the Universe and She-Ra: Princess of Power belong to Mattel._

_Author's Note: This is an MMPR/JLA crossover involving He-Man and She-Ra. This will be the He-Man from the 2002 MOTU cartoon series with She-Ra incorporated and elements of the 1980's MOTU series thrown in. Also, the opening line comes from the 1987 MOTU live action movie. Enjoy!_

**BATTLE FOR GREYSKULL**

**PART 1: FROM EARTH TO ETERNIA**

_At the center of the Universe, at the border between the light and the dark stands Castle Greyskull. For countless ages, the Sorceress of Greyskull has kept this Universe in harmony. But the armies of darkness do not rest, and the capture of Greyskull is ever most in their minds. For to those that control Greyskull will come...the power. The power to be supreme. The power to be almighty. The power to be…Masters of the Universe!_

On the distant planet of Eternia, the Sorceress of Castle Greyskull sat on her throne asleep. However, her slumber was not a peaceful one. For she saw:

_**Dream Sequence**_

_Skeletor and Hordak had joined forces and were marching towards Greyskull with their armies close behind. However, they were not alone. With them was a man in what looked like a high-tech suit of armor and an unknown sorceress. They stopped just at the abyss of Castle Greyskull. Skeletor then took out a skull-shaped pendant. It glowed and then a blast of magic came from it, destroying the force field around Greyskull. Skeletor, Hordak, and the unknown sorceress then used their combined magic to forcibly lower the drawbridge. The Sorceress of Greyskull stood before Skeletor, Hordak, and their two allies, only to be blasted by the foursome. She fell dead. Skeletor then began laughing, followed soon after by his three allies._

_**End Dream Sequence**_

The Sorceress awoke with a start, a look of horror on her face. She was snapped out of her frightened state when a voice asked, "I assume you had the same dream?"

The Sorceress turned to see Zodac floating before her on his flying throne. The Sorceress answered, "Yes. Skeletor and Hordak, together. Along with two new allies. I do not believe they are of this world. In fact, I am almost certain that one of them is from Queen Marlena's world. An attack is coming. Soon. And I fear that even the combined might of He-Man, She-Ra, the Masters, and the Rebellion may not be enough to stop this evil alliance."

"Indeed," agreed Zodac. "However, we cannot intervene until the time is right. The prince and princess must know of the coming darkness." The Sorceress simply nodded.

At the Eternian Palace, King Randor shook hands with Queen Angella. Randor's wife, Queen Marlena, along with their twins Prince Adam and Princess Adora smiled at the sight. Duncan, Eternia's royal Man-At-Arms was there as well with a smile on his own face. Angella was the queen of Brightmoon on the planet Etheria. She had come to Eternia along with her daughter Princess Glimmer as well as Adora to finalize a treaty that would seal an alliance between Eternia and Etheria to hopefully end the Horde's reign of slavery on Etheria. Randor said, "I am pleased that we were able to seal this alliance, Queen Angella. I pray the day will come soon when Hordak and his forces are defeated once and for all."

"As do we all, King Randor," said Angella with a smile. "Now, if you will excuse us, we must make our way to Greyskull so that we can return to Etheria. Although Horde activity has been slow as of late, we must always be on our guard."

"Indeed," agreed Randor. "Although Hordak has been gone for some time, Shadow Weaver is no less dangerous. After all, she did effectively keep the Horde's grip on Etheria tight during his many centuries in Despondos."

Glimmer then spoke up, "Over the past several months, the Rebellion's ranks have been growing. And ever since She-Ra arrived, our people have something that they haven't had for a long time: Hope. After Brightmoon was freed and my mother reclaimed her throne, we have managed to liberate several villages as well as some of the other kingdoms of Etheria, including Mystacore."

Adora was about to say something when the Sorceress began communicating with her and Adam. _"Prince Adam, Princess Adora, come to Greyskull at once. I must speak with you."_

Queen Angella said, "I bid you farewell, King Randor."

"Farewell, Queen Angella," said Randor with a nod. "And good journey." Angella then began making her way out of the palace, followed by Adam, Adora, Glimmer, and Man-At-Arms. Once outside, they were joined by Cringer, Adam's green pet tiger with orange stripes, and Spirit, Adora's white pony.

Upon arriving at Greyskull, a portal to Etheria was opened in the throne room. Angella said, "Thank you, Sorceress. This time on Eternia has been time well-spent."

"If it's all the same to you, mother, would you mind if I stayed on Eternia with Adora a little while longer?" asked Glimmer. "She's supposed to be coming back soon anyway, so I can just come with her."

Angella thought it over. "I don't suppose there's any harm in that. I hope to see all of you again soon." She waved before stepping through, the others waving back.

Once the portal was closed, all turned to the Sorceress. Adam asked, "What was it that you needed to see us for, Sorceress?"

"Yeah, it sounded pretty urgent," added Adora.

"Last night, I had a dream," explained the Sorceress. "A dream that I believe will affect the future of both Eternia and Etheria."

"What was it about?" asked Man-At-Arms. He and Glimmer were among the few that knew that Adam and Adora were in fact He-Man and She-Ra.

"Skeletor and Hordak. They were together, attempting to take Greyskull, but they were not alone. They were accompanied by a man and a woman, but I do not know who they are."

"I find it hard to believe that Skeletor would even consider teaming up with Hordak," said Adam. "After all, Hordak nearly killed Skeletor after he was finally freed from Despondos."

"There is more," said Zodac, surprising the others except the Sorceress. "They were in possession of an artifact that we had thought lost: The Medallion of Greyskull."

"The Medallion of Greyskull?" asked Glimmer. "What's that?"

"Long ago, it was the most powerful source of magic on the face of Eternia," explained Zodac. "King Hsss once used the Medallion in an attempt to destroy King Greyskull. Fortunately, Greyskull was able to get it back from him. Realizing that the Medallion was too dangerous, he sent it into space."

"If the Medallion is indeed found," said Man-At-Arms, "then we must destroy it. That way, it can never be used for evil again."

"I am afraid that is not an option, Man-At-Arms," said the Sorceress. "Unlike the Legacy Stones, the Ramstone, and other artifacts that have posed a threat to Eternia, the Medallion of Greyskull is so powerful that destroying it could set off a chain reaction, one which would cause irreparable damage to Eternia."

"You said there were two others," said Adora. "Do you know anything about them at all?"

"I know of one of them," answered Zodac. "She is a sorceress named Rita Repulsa. She spent two thousand years battling a wizard named Zordon of Eltar. Their war came to Eternia when I was just a boy. Zordon and my father were able to drive Rita away from Eternia. Ultimately, their war ended when Rita trapped Zordon in a time warp, costing him his physical body. Rita, on the other hand, was trapped in a space dumpster, where she remained for ten thousand years. She was accidently freed and has been a menace to your mother's home planet of Earth ever since."

This came as a surprise to Adam and Adora. Finding his voice, Adam asked, "But what about the other man?"

"I know nothing of him," answered Zodac. "However, we are almost certain that he comes from Earth. But know this: With new enemies, there will also come new allies." Adam, Adora, Duncan, and Glimmer looked at each other. Cringer and Spirit seemed to understand as they looked at each other as well.

_**Earth—Angel Grove, California**_

Kris Munroe entered a pawn shop, followed closely by her older sister, Jill. "Why are we here again, Kris?" asked Jill.

"I'm looking for a gift for Dan," answered Kris. "Our one-month anniversary is coming up, and I want to get him something good. He said he would have something for me when we go out for dinner tomorrow night." She had been dating Air Force pilot Daniel Aydelott for nearly a month and the two of them were planning on celebrating.

"But why come here?" asked Jill. "Normally, you find good gifts just as easily at the mall or even Wal-Mart."

"Don't you think I've looked there?" responded Kris. "I want to get something that just screams 'Dan,' if you know what I mean. But so far, no luck. However, I figured this would be the next-best place to look. After all, he showed me his house and I know he's a big collector of trinkets and antiques."

Jill nodded as she and her sister looked around the pawn shop. Jill smiled as she noticed something in a display case that looked like a throwing star. "Hey, Kris, how about this? Kind of fits, doesn't it? He is a black belt ninja."

Kris walked over to Jill and looked at the star before shaking her head. "No. He's got a lot of ninja-related stuff. I want to give him something different." She then began walking down the aisle, running her hand along the display cases until she stopped. She smiled as she saw what looked like a skull-shaped necklace. "Jill, I think I found it!"

Jill walked over to Kris and smiled as she saw the skull-shaped pendant. "It's beautiful…in a creepy sort of way."

Kris shot her sister a look as Jill tried to stifle her laughter. "Ha, ha, very funny." She then looked towards the cashier and called out, "Excuse me?"

The cashier, who was reading a magazine, looked up and smiled upon seeing the two women there. He walked up to them and said, "Hi. What can I do you for?" His smile grew wider as he asked, "Hey, aren't you two of those Power Angels I've heard about on TV?"

"Yes, we are," answered Jill. "But please don't make a scene. We're just shopping today, nothing more." The cashier nodded in understanding.

Pointing at the skull-shaped necklace, Kris asked, "I was wondering what you could tell me about this thing here?"

"Yeah, I'd be happy to help," answered the cashier. "Would you like to hold it?"

"Yes, please," responded Kris with a smile. Upon receiving the necklace, Kris and Jill looked at it in admiration. Finally, Kris asked, "Any idea who made this or where it came from?"

The cashier shook his head and said, "Nope. Nobody knows who made it, where it came from, its original owners or even what it's made of. That thing's not made of either silver or platinum. And nobody knows what the jewels in the eyes are made of, either."

Kris and Jill looked at each other in surprise. Nevertheless, Kris asked, "How much?"

"Well, normally, it'd be in the $500 range, but since nobody knows what it really is, it's pretty much worthless to a collector, so I figure it's time to unload the thing. Fifty bucks and it's all yours, ma'am."

Jill looked at her sister as Kris raised an eyebrow towards the cashier. "Are you serious?"

The cashier held out his hand and nodded sincerely, saying, "Fifty bucks. Take it or leave it. This thing's been collecting dust in my shop for about two years now, and you're the first to show interest in it. So I'll be more than happy to let you have it."

Kris smiled and said, "I'll take it!" She set the pendant down before reaching into her purse. She handed the man two twenty-dollar bills and a ten.

Once he took the money, the cashier picked up the necklace and asked, "Would you like me to box this for you?"

"Yes, please," answered Kris with a nod and a smile. Once she received the now-boxed charm, Kris said, "Thank you very much, sir."

"Always a pleasure doing business with a pretty lady such as yourself," said the cashier with a smile. "You two have a nice day."

"We will, thanks," said Jill with a smile as she and Kris walked out of the shop.

Jill and Kris got into Kris' white Mustang with blue racing stripes. Kris opened up the box and stared at the pendant. Sitting in the driver's seat, Jill smiled and said, "Okay, spill. How exactly are you planning on giving it to him?"

Pulling the charm out, Kris answered, "Well, what I was thinking was . . . Hey, what's this?" The pendant was glowing!

"It's glowing!" cried Jill

"What's going on here?" asked Kris in surprise. The jewels in the eyes fired beams at Kris, causing her to yell, "Hey!"

"KRIS!" yelled Jill as her sister and the necklace disappeared! The surprised Jill looked around, completely shocked at this turn of events. She then pulled up the gold bracelet on her wrist and spoke into the Red Angel Gem, which doubled as a communicator. "Zordon, do you read me?"

At the JLA's Satellite headquarters, Zordon and Alpha 5 received Jill's message. In his booming voice, Zordon answered, "I READ YOU, JILL. IS SOMETHING WRONG?"

"Yes," answered Jill. "Kris just disappeared right before my eyes."

"Ay, yi, yi, yi, yi!" cried Alpha. "That might explain the strange energy reading we just received!"

"I WILL SUMMON EVERYONE IMMEDIATELY, JILL," said Zordon. "WE WILL ALL GATHER AT THE SATELLITE."

"Right," agreed Jill with a nod. "I'll be there as soon as I can." She then drove the car to a spot where she would be comfortable leaving it. She then got out and went to find a private spot. Although the Power Angels' identities were publicly known, they still preferred to try and be as subtle as possible. Soon, Jill teleported out in a streak of red-colored light.

At Edwards Air Force Base, Captain Daniel Aydelott stepped out of a jet. He took off his helmet to see Hal Jordan approaching. Hal said, "Dan, we have to get to the Satellite ASAP. Kris has disappeared."

"What?" asked Dan in surprise. "What happened?"

"Jill can tell it to us better," answered Hal. "Come on, we've gotta go." Dan nodded as the two pilots made their way to the locker room.

After making sure no one was around, as he slipped on his Power Ring, Hal said, "I'd better make a quick change first." He then transformed into Green Lantern. Once changed, he said into his com-link, "Alpha, Dan and I are ready to teleport." Within seconds, Green Lantern and Dan disappeared in streaks of green and grey-colored light.

At the Partridge residence, the Partridge kids minus Danny were practicing a new song, accompanied by Steven Hyde. Hyde's girlfriend Jackie Burkhart was watching as they played. They stopped playing as Keith shook his head saying, "No, that's not right. We've almost got it, but it's not quite right."

"Why don't we take a break, Keith?" asked Laurie. "We've been practicing for half-an-hour."

Shrugging, Keith said, "Sure, why not." As they set their instruments down, Jackie got some bottled water for them out of the small refrigerator in the garage. After taking a sip, Keith said, "By the way, Hyde, thanks for helping us practice the new song I wrote for Eve."

"No problem," said Hyde. "Figured I might as well do SOMETHING productive while Jackie and I were here."

"Why are you guys here anyway?" asked Christopher.

"We're just jet-setting around the world in my new personal private jet," answered Jackie. "Steven thought people might get suspicious if people regularly saw us around Angel Grove, so I figured it'd be a good way to help keep our identities as ThunderCats under wraps. Besides, it gives us a good excuse to go sightseeing, seeing as Steven has always wanted to see the Seven Wonders of the World. We plan on going to see the Great Wall of China after we leave. By the way, where's Danny?"

"Oh, the usual," answered Tracy. "Up to one of his get-rich-quick schemes." Everyone rolled their eyes at that. But soon, their communicators beeped.

"Keith here," responded the eldest Partridge.

"You guys need to get to the Satellite fast," came the voice of Jason Lee Scott. "We'll explain when you get here."

"We're on our way," said Keith. Everyone looked up when they heard the door click. They saw Bill Engvall walking in, followed by Shirley Partridge. "Bill, did you...?"

"Yeah, I got the message," interrupted Bill. He stole a quick kiss from Shirley, saying, "Wish us luck."

Shirley nodded as she said, "Be safe." She watched Bill, Hyde, Jackie, and her kids teleport out of the garage. Looking towards the heavens, she closed her eyes and whispered, as if praying, "Please let them all come back in one piece." She then sighed and walked back into the house.

The Power Rangers, the JLA, the ThunderCats, and almost all of the Power Angels teleported into the Satellite. Batman, the Martian Manhunter, Billy Cranston, Trini Kwan, and Alpha were at the computers working as everyone arrived. Looking around, Tracy asked, "Where are Kris and Eve?"

Sabrina Duncan, the Blue Power Angel and unofficial leader, answered, "Eve's wrestling at a house show. She'll join us as soon as she can."

"As for Kris, she's disappeared," continued Kelly Garrett.

"How?" asked Zack Taylor.

"Is she okay?" asked Dan in concern.

Jill responded, "I don't know if she's okay or not. Kris and I were at a pawn shop, where she bought a skull-shaped charm. When we got to the car, she took it out of the box and was looking at it when it started to glow. Some weird beams shot out of the eyes, causing her and the necklace to disappear."

Julie Rogers turned to Zordon, saying, "You said you picked up a strange energy reading at around the same time. Do you think it had something to do with her disappearance?"

"I AM ALMOST CERTAIN," answered Zordon with a nod. "IT WAS VERY STRONG MAGIC, STRONGER THAN ANYTHING RITA COULD COME UP WITH OR EVEN ZEDD WHEN HE WAS AT HIS MOST POWERFUL."

"I felt it as soon as it happened," added Isis as she approached. "It was like nothing I'd ever felt before. I spoke with the Charmed Ones before coming to the Satellite, and they told me that they'd felt it too."

"How do we know she's even alive?" asked Tiffany Welles. This caused many of her comrades to look at her in surprise. "What if she's dead?"

"WE ARE HOPING THAT IS NOT THE CASE," said Zordon, attempting to steer the conversation away from potentially dangerous waters. "WE ARE ATTEMPTING TO TRACK HER ANGEL GEM, EVEN AS WE SPEAK."

"Hoping is what you do best, Zordon," said Elle Greenaway. Batman overheard this and couldn't help but smirk, even as he continued to work.

At that moment, a streak of clear light appeared in the Satellite, taking on the form of Eve Torres. She was still in her wrestling gear, holding some bags. Keith's eyes looked like they were about to bulge out of his head, which did not go unnoticed by the others. Most tried to ignore it, while Laurie and Tracy, among others, were trying to stifle their laughter. Eve noticed, too, but just smiled as she said, "Sorry I don't look decent enough. I just grabbed my stuff and came as soon as I got the call. What's going on?"

Barely managing to keep a straight face, Samantha Dean said, "The short version: Kris disappeared and Zordon thinks some strong magic had something to do with it."

Eve nodded, then asked, "Listen, is it okay for me to shower and freshen up here?"

"That's what the showers are for," answered Superman with a smile.

Once Eve was out of sight, Laurie, Tracy, and some of the others burst out laughing. Laurie said, "Oh my gosh, Keith, you should have seen the look on your face! Please tell me somebody got a picture of that?"

"I did," said Kimberly Hart, holding her cell phone. She showed Keith the picture and said, "Just look at your eyes!" Keith blushed beet-red.

Tommy Oliver patted Keith on the back, saying, "Don't feel too bad, man."

_**Eternia**_

Eternia is a world split into two hemispheres: The Light Hemisphere and the Dark Hemisphere. The general populace resides in the Light Hemisphere, whereas the Dark Hemisphere is occupied mostly with mindless beasts and dangerous outlaws. A small group of these outlaws reside in what is known as Snake Mountain. But on this day, they are not alone…

Skeletor, a warrior and sorcerer, sits upon a throne of bone, stroking his purple pet panther, known simply as Panthor. One of his minions walk in, his most noticeable feature being a visor over his eyes. "Report, Tri-Klops," said Skeletor.

"The first prototypes of our new battle drones are ready for a test," answered Tri-Klops. "Hordak and the others are already there, ready to see the first demonstration."

Skeletor nodded as he stood up and strode out of his throne room. He walked to another area of Snake Mountain, where a demon-like man and two new allies await, along with his minions. One is a bald man in a high-tech suit of battle armor, the other was a sorceress wearing an unusual dress. "Hordak, Luthor, Rita," acknowledged Skeletor. "Let us begin our test run."

"You heard him, Modulock," said Hordak in a low, but menacing tone. "Activate them."

"Yes, master," nodded the Horde scientist known as Modulock. All eyes were on a small space below them. A new type of battle robot took on a squad of Luthor robots and robotic Horde Troopers as well as some Putties and Tengas. The new robots won within minutes. Modulock smiled and said, "Success!"

"But of course," said Lex Luthor. "With yours and Tri-Klops' technical expertise combined with my own, we have created a new breed of fighting robot. These new machines, along with my old battle robots, the old Horde Troopers, and even the Putties and Tengas, will overwhelm these so-called 'Masters' as well as the supposedly Great Rebellion."

"The four of us will handle He-Man and She-Ra," added Rita Repulsa. "And once they're dealt with, the Power of Greyskull will be ours!"

"Wrong, witch," said Skeletor as his eye sockets glowed red. "Only one of us will have Greyskull's power. Remember, this alliance is only temporary. Once our enemies have been taken out of the picture, I fully intend to have the power for myself. As far as I'm concerned, it is rightfully mine!"

"As far as Rita and I are concerned, it is as much ours as it is yours," countered Luthor. "We seek it, therefore, we want it."

"You and Rita only discovered Greyskull's power by pure luck, Luthor," said Hordak with a frown. "The power didn't even exist the first time you were here on Eternia, Rita. But let's not forget why this alliance was even formed in the first place: Individually, Skeletor and I have failed to eliminate He-Man and She-Ra time and time again. My failure is even more unacceptable, as my resources are nearly limitless compared to yours, Skeletor."

Before the matter could be discussed any further, there was a flash of light inside Snake Mountain. Skeletor, Rita, and Evil-Lyn's staffs began glowing, while Hordak's eyes and mouth lit up. The light died down, revealing a surprised Kris Munroe. She was on her knees, looking down as she asked herself, "What happened?" She then looked up and her jaw dropped in horror at the sight before her. "Luthor? Rita?" She looked at the other villains in the room with her. "And the rest of you are even uglier."

Recognizing her, Rita cried, "Hey! You're one of those Power Angels!"

"Grab her!" ordered Skeletor. Beast Man and Two-Bad quickly grabbed Kris' arms. As she struggled to get free, she tried not to show fear as the Overlord of Evil approached her. "Who are you?" demanded Skeletor. "And where did you come from?"

Luthor spoke up, "She's from Earth. My world." He then approached Kris with a frown and asked, "So, where are your friends?"

"Obviously not here, baldy," said Kris. "But I'm sure they're looking for me."

Seeing the skull-shaped necklace in her hand, Rita took it, asking, "And what's this?"

"The Medallion of Greyskull," answered Hordak. "I have not seen it nor felt its power in centuries."

Luthor frowned and said, "Get that bracelet off of her. It gives her power over lightning and energy."

Skeletor used his Havok Staff while Rita used her wand to try and get the bracelet with the Yellow Angel Gem off of Kris' wrist, to no avail. Skeletor's eye sockets glowed red as he said, "Blasted thing won't come off!"

"Allow me," said Hordak. He then grabbed the bracelet and attempted to pry it off, only for his hand to get burned. He cried out in pain before looking at Kris and growling. Kris swallowed nervously.

Evil-Lyn, who had been relatively quiet the whole time, stepped forward and said, "Let me try."

Rita frowned at her and exclaimed, "You moron! If the combined magic of Skeletor and myself couldn't get this thing off, what makes you think your magic can?" Evil-Lyn frowned, but backed down.

"I anticipated that," said Luthor. A compartment opened up in his armor and he pulled out a special set of cuffs. He put them on Kris' wrists, saying, "These restraints are specially designed to keep you from using your powers. Don't even bother trying." He then turned to Skeletor and said, "I suggest we lock her up for the time being. We might be able to use her as bait later on."

Skeletor nodded in agreement. He then took the medallion from Rita and said, "And then we'll see just how powerful this medallion really is." He began laughing as Kris was led away.

Back at Castle Greyskull, the Sorceress' eyes suddenly began to glow. Different areas of Zodac's body lit up. Even Glimmer began to glow. "Whoa!" cried Glimmer. "What's going on here?"

When the glowing stopped, Zodac spoke up. "I have felt that source of magic only one other time before. It is the Medallion of Greyskull."

"It has returned," said the Sorceress. "It is within Snake Mountain. And someone is in danger there. The Medallion only works when in possession of someone." She then looked at the prince and princess, saying, "Adam, Adora, you know what you must do."

"Right," said Adam with a nod. He drew the sword on his back and held it up crying, "By the Power of Greyskull!"

Adora drew her own sword and held it up, commanding, "For the Honor of Greyskull!"

Magic coursed through both swords. Adam's height and muscle mass began to increase. Adora was experiencing a similar transformation. When it was done, there stood two different people. They held up their swords, yelling, "I HAVE THE POWER!" Where Prince Adam and Princess Adora had been standing, He-Man and She-Ra now stood in their places.

He-Man and She-Ra then pointed their swords at Cringer and Spirit, respectively. Cringer doubled in size and became an armored saber-toothed tiger known as Battle Cat. Spirit went from a plain white pony to a winged unicorn with a red mane, a red tail, colorful wings, as well as a colorful mask and saddle. He was now Swift Wind. He-Man and She-Ra hopped onto their respective companions as He-Man said, "To Snake Mountain, Battle Cat."

"I want to come, too," said Glimmer.

She-Ra nodded and said, "Hop on. I think we're going to need all the help we can get. What about you, Man-At-Arms?"

"I'm coming as well," answered Man-At-Arms. "I'll take the Battle Hawk outside. Let's hurry." Within moments, Battle Cat was running as fast as he could towards Snake Mountain. Swift Wind was flying as fast as he could with Man-At-Arms flying a Battle Hawk full throttle.

Kris was placed inside a cell elsewhere in Snake Mountain. The middle of her restraints were held up by a chain in the ceiling. Skeletor said to one of his minions, "Guard her, Whiplash. And no sleeping on the job!"

When the other villains were gone, Kris whispered, "Angel Power. Angel Power." She sighed, realizing that Luthor had been right. She couldn't transform. She looked around, trying to find a way out. Then, an idea came to her, as she attempted to reach into her hair. She pulled out a hair pin and attempted to pick the locks on her restraints. Within minutes, she managed to free her wrists. "Yes," she whispered to herself. She put the hair pin back in and began rubbing her wrists, trying to get the circulation flowing again. When she was satisfied, she tiptoed over to the cell door and noticed the large green creature known as Whiplash fast asleep. He had the keys conveniently at his side, where Kris could easily reach them. She took the keys and quietly excused herself from her cell, sneaking past Whiplash.

When she was far enough away from her cell, Kris called into her gem, "Zordon, do you read me? Jill? Bree? Anybody? Nothing. Either the signal's being blocked or I'm out of range." Kris' next thought was to find a way out. But then it occurred to her that she might need the necklace. "Wait a minute. I need to get that necklace back. If it was able to bring me here, I don't even want to begin to think what Luthor, Rita, and those other creeps could do with it. But first, I'd better go a little more prepared." She then punched her fist forward and cried, "ANGEL POWER!" The yellow gem in her bracelet glowed, and Kris was transformed. Now clad in a yellow bodysuit with yellow boots, the Yellow Power Angel began running through Snake Mountain, searching for the Medallion of Greyskull.

_**JLA Satellite**_

A freshly-dressed Eve stepped into the main room of the Satellite, a bottle of water and an apple in hand. After taking a bite, she asked, "Any luck finding Kris?"

"Nope," answered Megan Wheeler. "They're still searching."

"I just hope we can find her soon," said Dan. "If she's in trouble, Lord only knows what could happen."

Alpha and company were still trying to locate Kris when the computers began beeping. "We've found her," said Billy. "It appears she was sent to another world, far away from Earth."

"I RECOGNIZE THESE COORDINATES," said Zordon. "IT APPEARS KRIS IS ON THE PLANET OF ETERNIA."

"Eternia?" asked Jason.

"I've been there before," said Superman. "It's a world of magic and advanced technology. It is defended by a warrior named He-Man."

Bill started laughing, causing everyone to look at him. "He-Man?" he asked. "That's the stupidest name I've ever heard. Does he have a girlfriend named She-Woman or something?" He soon stopped laughing when he saw that everyone was staring at him. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Superman continued, "As I was saying, if Kris is indeed on Eternia, we need to go immediately."

"Unfortunately, I'm not going to be able to come," said Isis. "Away from Earth, I'm about as powerful as a newborn kitten. I will stay here, in case there's any more trouble. And, since you're going to be out of communication range, I will work with Zordon and Alpha to establish a means of communication between Earth and Eternia."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," said Trini with a nod. "That way, if any of us need to come back to Earth at a moment's notice due to an invasion or another emergency, we can do it."

"YES," agreed Zordon. "I WOULD ADVISE YOU TO TAKE THE JAVELIN ON YOUR TRIP TO ETERNIA. IT WILL ALLOW US TO CONSERVE OUR TELEPORTATION SYSTEM AND USE IT ONLY IF YOU NEED TO BE BROUGHT BACK IMMEDIATELY."

"What's all the hubbub?" came another voice. Everyone turned to see Green Arrow walking into the main room. "I came up here to practice earlier and it was just Alpha and Zordon here. Now, it looks like the whole gang's arrived. What's going on?"

Green Lantern smiled and said, "We're about to travel to another planet, but Isis can't come. Care to join us, Ollie?"

Green Arrow adjusted his mustache in thought before shrugging. "Sure, why not? Things have been quiet in Star City lately anyway."

"Then, it's settled," said Wonder Woman. "Ready to morph, everyone?"

"D*** straight," said Jill and Dan in unison.

"It's Morphin Time!" cried Jason.

"TIGERZORD!"

"STEGOSAURUS!"

"MASTODON!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" And with that, the Morphin Rangers were ready.

Keith took charge then. "ThunderCats, Time to Rock!"

"JAGUAR!"

"LYNX!"

"LEOPARD!"

"CHEETAH!"

"TIGER!"

"COUGAR!"

"LION!"

"FROM THE SHADOWS, COMES FORTH THE LIGHT!" The ThunderCats were ready for action.

Finally, Sabrina commanded, "ANGEL POWER!" The Power Angels were now in their battle gear.

With that, the heroes boarded the Javelin and headed for Eternia at top speed.

_**Snake Mountain**_

Kris was sneaking around Snake Mountain, searching for the Medallion of Greyskull. She had been searching for what seemed like half-an-hour and felt like she was ready to give up when she heard voices and made her way to the throne room. She peeked inside to see Skeletor holding the medallion while sitting on his throne. "You do not know how to handle its power, Skeletor," argued Hordak. "Give it to me!"

"And you expect me to trust you with this power, Hordak?" asked Skeletor suspiciously. "I think not."

"Neither Rita nor myself trust either of you," said Luthor. "Which is why we're going to bring the Legion of Apocalypse to join us here."

Kris' eyes widened when she heard this. This was not good. Definitely not good.

_**Eternian Royal Palace**_

Teela, the Captain of the Royal Guard, approached King Randor and Queen Marlena in the throne room. She said, "Your Majesties, our sensors picked up something fast approaching Eternia. Request permission to take the Masters and investigate?"

"Permission granted," said King Randor. "Report to us directly as soon as you know anything."

Bowing, Teela said, "Yes, your Highness."

The Javelin landed in the Evergreen Forest. The JLA stepped out, along with the Power Rangers, the ThunderCats, and the Power Angels. Eve looked around and said, "Wow. It's beautiful here."

"Halt!" Teela cried out. Everyone turned to see the Masters standing before them. "Who are you?" asked Teela. "Identify yourselves."

Superman stepped forward and said, "I am Superman. We are the Justice League of America. We don't want any trouble. We just came to find a friend of ours and we believe she is somewhere on your planet."

"Superman?" asked Fisto in a whisper. "Didn't He-Man, Prince Adam, and Duncan say they met someone named Superman a couple of years ago?"

Seeing Batman, Buzz-Off frowned and said, "He's lying! Look!" The Masters were confused as Buzz-Off continued, "He wears the Horde symbol!"

The JLA, Rangers, and Angels turned to Batman, Zack whispering, "What's he talking about?"

"I think they've mistaken me for somebody else," said Batman with a frown.

"Get them!" cried Stratos as he and Buzz-Off took to the air. The other Masters charged forward.

He-Man and his friends arrived at Snake Mountain. Stepping off their respective modes of transportation, He-Man said, "Let's make this quick. We need to find that Medallion and get out of here."

"Wonder what surprises we can expect along the way?" asked Man-At-Arms.

"Who cares?" asked Glimmer with a smile. "Let's go in there and kick some butt!"

"Just don't go charging in blind, Glimmer," said She-Ra with a smile.

Kris had just heard Luthor's announcement and began to panic inside. Right now, though, she needed to get that medallion. Unfortunately, the four villains were now joined by several of their minions and she was outnumbered. However, she realized that her only chance to get the medallion from Skeletor would be to confront them directly. Kris took a deep breath and jumped in the doorway, sending a barrage of lightning bolts throughout the throne room and knocking many of the villains down. Seeing Skeletor down, she ran over to the throne and took the medallion. She was almost out the door when four more people entered. Kris sighed and said, "This is just not my day."

Standing before her was a well-muscled man wearing little more than a harness with a stylized H in the center, furry trunks, and brown boots. With him was a woman in a white mini-dress, a red cape, a gold tiara, and gold boots. They were carrying swords in their hands. They were accompanied by a man in an unusual suit of armor and a pink-haired girl dressed in purple and pink. The blonde-haired muscleman smiled and said, "Well, looks like you didn't need our help after all."

Recovering, Skeletor's eye sockets glowed red as he yelled, "He-Man!"

Hordak growled, "She-Ra."

The pink-haired girl smiled and said, "What, don't we get a proper introduction?" She then fired a purple blast of light from her hands, causing the villains to scatter. Clawful, however, was not so fortunate, as he was knocked down and out.

Tri-Klops fired a blast of energy from his visor, but He-Man deflected the shot with his sword, charged forward, and grabbed him by the arm. He then slung Tri-Klops into Evil-Lyn (who had been attempting a spell) and Modulock.

Trap-Jaw fired his arm-cannon at the armored man, but he avoided the shots as he ran and smashed the arm-cannon with his mace. He then knocked Trap-Jaw down with one kick before transforming his arm into an arm-cannon of his own. He fired two shots, taking down Beast Man and Two-Bad.

Webstor shot webs at She-Ra, but she gracefully avoided them. She then charged Webstor, cutting his webs out of the way with her sword as he tried to catch her. Finally, when she was close enough, she kicked him hard, knocking him into Stinkor and Mer-Man.

With their foe's minions down, the four newcomers and Kris turned as Hordak cried, "He-Man! She-Ra!" Hordak, Skeletor, Luthor, and Rita stared down their guests as Hordak growled, "Face us."

"Not today, Hordak," said She-Ra. "Glimmer, some cover, please."

"You got it," said Glimmer with a smile. She clapped, causing a bright flash of light to temporarily blind the evildoers.

"Let's go," said the armored man. Turning to Kris, he said, "You come with us." Kris nodded as she followed the foursome out of Snake Mountain.

Once they got back to Battle Cat, Swift Wind, and the Battle Hawk, He-Man turned to Kris and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," said Kris with a nod. "Thanks. I got that you're He-Man and you're She-Ra. But what about you two?"

Introducing the armored man, He-Man said, "This is Duncan."

Holding out his hand, Duncan said, "Man-At-Arms."

Kris shook his hand, saying, "My name's Kris," before turning to the pink-haired girl.

The pink-haired girl just smiled as she produced a purple orb of light in her hand before introducing herself. "Glimmer. That's my name, that's what I do."

"It's nice to meet you all, it really is," said Kris. "But what I want to know is, where the h*** am I?"

Before anyone could answer, a voice came through Man-At-Arms' communicator, "Mekaneck to Man-At-Arms, do you read me?"

"I read you," answered Duncan. "What's going on?"

"We're under attack," responded Mekaneck. "We need help, fast!"

Turning to He-Man, She-Ra, and Glimmer, Man-At-Arms said, "Looks like our work isn't done yet." He then turned to Kris and asked, "Care to join us?"

Kris responded, "Like I have a choice?" She then joined Man-At-Arms on the Battle Hawk as He-Man stepped onto Battle Cat and She-Ra and Glimmer hopped onto Swift Wind. They then left Snake Mountain behind to join in the battle.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. An Alliance Is Formed

**PART 2: AN ALLIANCE IS FORMED**

Superman, Wonder Woman, Hawkman, and Hawkwoman took to the air to counter Stratos and Buzz-Off. Though outnumbered, the Masters wouldn't back down. Realizing this, the remaining Justice Leaguers charged head-on into the fray.

Living up to his name, Ram Man plowed through the Rangers and ThunderCats. Flash, however, countered by hitting him rapidly with charging punches, confusing and disorienting his much larger opponent.

Realizing that none of them could match Flash's speed, Roboto used his sensors to try and zero in on the Scarlet Speedster, aiming his machine guns. Batman threw Lizard Man over his head and, realizing what was going on, charged Roboto and knocked him down with a single kick, causing his shots to go astray. However, the Caped Crusader was then tackled to the ground by Man-E-Faces with his monster face. Once he was on top of Batman, his face changed to his human face. He asked, "Why are you really here, Hordesman?"

Frowning, Batman said, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Then why do you wear the Horde symbol on your chest?" asked Man-E-Faces.

"I don't know what this 'Horde' is. And quite frankly, I don't care." Batman then zapped Man-E-Faces with a taser, causing him to cry out in pain as the electricity knocked him out.

Roboto was about to come to Man-E-Faces' aid, saying, "Hang on, Man-E."

Flying towards the robotic Master, Firestorm cried, "Oh, no, you don't." He used his powers to rearrange Roboto's molecules, turning him into a metallic cube.

Jill shot a blast of fire at Fisto, who blocked it with his oversized metallic fist. "Is that the best you ladies got?"

"We're not ladies," said Sabrina. She smiled and added, "We're Angels." She then conjured a water blast and wiped him out.

In the air, Buzz-Off fired a blast from his staff while Stratos fired his missles. The missiles hit Superman and knocked him back, but he quickly recovered. Wonder Woman deflected Buzz-Off's staff blast with her bracelets before punching him in the jaw. Hawkman and Hawkwoman double-teamed Stratos as Hawkwoman kicked him in the face, allowing Hawkman to send him crashing down with one shot from his mace. Fortunately, the trees broke his fall.

Teela swung at Eve repeatedly with her Cobra Staff, but the Diamond Power Angel kept avoiding the shots. Finally, Eve managed to trap Teela in a jiu-jitsu hold. As she struggled to get out, Teela cried, "I can't get free!"

"That's the idea," responded Eve.

Sy-Klone attempted to use his winds, only to be countered by Julie and her own winds. It soon became apparent that this was a fight neither of them could win as they both soon collapsed from exhaustion.

Moss Man used his plant powers to try and trap his opponents, but Tiffany countered with her own plant powers. This allowed Green Arrow to line up a shot with a boxing glove arrow. His aim was true as Moss Man was nailed in the face. The Emerald Archer cried, "Yeah, bulls-eye!"

"Great shot," said Green Lantern. "Now, it's my turn." He then created a large gun turret and fired, causing the remaining Masters to scatter.

Kelly then trapped them in a field of darkness. However, Mekaneck extended his neck out of the top of the field. Seeing Kelly, he said, "There's the source of the darkness." He then threw his club at the Black Power Angel, but she had enough time to move out of the way.

Seeing this, Black Canary frowned and said, "Oh, no, he didn't."

A frown on her own face, Elle said, "Oh, yes, he did." Elle then unleashed a blast of sound while Canary let loose with the Canary Cry, knocking the trapped Masters out of the dark field. It then appeared that Stratos flew through the air and knocked down his own comrades just as they had gotten to their feet! However, he then revealed himself to be the Martian Manhunter.

A recovered Fisto, Man-E-Faces, and Ram Man tried to fight on with their comrades. Jason, Tommy, Keith, and Hyde each landed multiple kicks on Fisto, but he managed to land a hit on each of his attackers with his metallic fist. Jason was the first to get to his feet and just as Fisto was about to strike again, his fist made contact with Superman's chest instead, causing him to cry out in pain. Looking up to Superman's face, Fisto said, "Uh oh."

The Man of Steel frowned and said, "I don't take too kindly to you doing that to my friends." He then thumped Fisto in the head with one finger, sending him flying.

Upon landing, Fisto held the side of his head and said, "Ouch. That guy's as strong as He-Man."

Man-E-Faces, with his robot face, took on Kimberly, Laurie, Trini, and Tracy. This time, though, Man-E-Faces was no match for the four Rangers as they took him down with a series of punches and kicks.

Ram Man took on Zack, Chris, Billy, and Bill. Ram Man swung his axe, only to have it blocked by Billy and Bill's lances. Zack and Chris then landed simultaneous flying kicks causing him to stumble. Ram Man then charged forward and knocked down all four of his opponents. But before he could do anything else, he was lassoed from behind and pulled down. Now on the ground, Wonder Woman frowned and said, "You will not do that again." She then slung him around and sent him crashing into a tree.

Upon impact, Ram Man sat up and said in a daze, "Didn't…feel a…thing." He then collapsed into unconsciousness.

Samantha and Jackie took on Lizard Man while Megan and Dan took on Mekaneck. With his superb agility, Lizard Man was able to dodge the two Purple Rangers' attacks with their slings. When he found an opening, he managed to leap into the air and knock them both down with his tail. "Well, that was embarrassing," said Jackie.

"Look out!" cried Samantha as Lizard Man tried to pounce. Samantha and Jackie were able to roll out of the way, get to their feet and hit him with successive kicks, knocking him down, but not out.

"It's going to take more than that to stop me," said Lizard Man as he charged forward to continue the fight.

While Lizard Man was still fighting Samantha and Jackie, Mekaneck charged Dan and Megan with his club, only for the Shadow ThunderCat to cut his weapon in half with his Shadow Saber. "Time for you to see the light," said Megan as she shot a blast of light, temporarily blinding Mekaneck and messing up his internal sensors.

Dan then said, "Since your neck is mechanical, it won't hurt to use these." He then hit Mekaneck directly in the neck with throwing stars, rendering his extendable neck inoperative. Dan then leapt into the air and took him down with a flying kick.

He-Man, She-Ra, Man-At-Arms, Glimmer, and Kris were almost to the battlefield. Looking through a pair of advanced binoculars, Man-At-Arms said, "Looks like it's getting rough."

"Can I see those?" asked Kris. Man-At-Arms obliged and the Yellow Power Angel looked through them. "Oh, my gosh. They're here! My sister and friends are here!"

"Then why are they fighting the Masters?" asked Glimmer in confusion.

"I don't know," admitted She-Ra. "But we'd better stop them."

"Faster, Battle Cat," ordered He-Man.

Back at the scene of the fight, both teams of heroes were regrouping, preparing to reengage, when a roar got their attention. All turned to see He-Man, She-Ra, Man-At-Arms, Glimmer, and Kris. He-Man cried, "Cease fighting! None of you are enemies here!"

"He-man!" cried Superman. He then flew over to He-Man as he stepped off of Battle Cat. Superman landed and the two shook hands as Superman said, "It's good to see you again, He-Man. I just wish it was under better circumstances."

As Man-At-Arms' Battle Hawk landed, Kris jumped off and cried, "Jill!" She jumped off and ran into her sister's arms. Dan smiled underneath his helmet as he watched the two women embrace. Kris and Dan understood that they still had to keep Dan's identity a secret for now.

"He-Man, She-Ra, Duncan, what's going on here?" asked Stratos.

"Fellow Masters, this is Superman," said He-Man. "We met three years ago."

Pointing to Batman, Mekaneck asked, "But what about him? Buzz-Off said he wears the Horde symbol."

"What's the Horde?" asked Tracy innocently. The Masters looked at her incredulously.

"We don't know who or what this 'Horde' is," said Kelly. "But this is Batman. And he may not be Mr. Sunshine, but he isn't your enemy."

"Speaking of enemies, I've got some bad news," said Kris. "Luthor and Rita are here on this planet."

"Luthor and Rita are here on Eternia?" asked a surprised Jason. "This is not good."

"Even worse, Luthor plans on bringing the Legion of Apocalypse here as well," continued Kris.

"Hold on a minute!" protested Buzz-Off. "Who are Luthor and Rita?"

"And who are the Legion of Apocalypse?" asked Teela.

"Lex Luthor and Rita Repulsa are two of our most dangerous enemies back on Earth," said Tommy.

"And the Legion of Apocalypse are a group composed of some of Earth's most dangerous criminals," added Billy.

She-Ra then said, "I think there's a lot of confusion here that needs to be cleared up."

"You can say that again," said Lizard Man. "Look what happened to Roboto."

"Oops," said Firestorm. "I forgot. Hang on, I'll fix it." He then used his powers to restore Roboto.

Once back to normal, Roboto said, "Thank you. And I apologize for all of the confusion."

Before any more could be said, all turned when they heard the sound of a bird. They saw a falcon sitting in a tree. It then took off.

Recognizing the falcon as Zoar, He-Man said, "Come on, everyone. Let's get to Greyskull. I'm sure everything will be explained there." All the gathered heroes then proceeded to head for Castle Greyskull. Those who could fly did so, while those that couldn't agreed to take the Javelin.

As they approached the Javelin, Laurie smirked under her helmet and asked Bill, "What was that you were saying about the guy's name?"

"Okay, okay, I admit it, I was wrong to make fun of He-Man's name," said Billy. "In my own defense though, it does sound kind of stupid. But now that I've actually seen the guy, the name actually fits."

Soon, everyone arrived at Castle Greyskull as the drawbridge was lowered. "This place looks creepy," said Jackie.

As everyone walked through the Castle, He-Man and She-Ra leading the way, Batman looked around and said, "Nice place."

"Only you would think that, Batman," said Bill in a spooked-out voice.

Soon, everyone entered the throne room. Zoar flew in to join them. Zoar floated above the throne, wings flapping before taking on the form of the Sorceress. The Sorceress smiled and said, "Ah, Kal-El, I'd like to welcome you back to Eternia."

Bowing respectfully, Superman said, "Thank you, Sorceress. I just wish it was under better circumstances."

"Indeed," agreed a familiar voice. In a flash, a white astral projection of Isis appeared in the throne room.

"ISIS?" asked Zack in shock. "What the…how did you…where?"

"What happened?" Kimberly finally asked.

Isis smiled and answered, "Zordon and I were trying to establish a means of communication between Earth and Eternia and it worked out better than we'd hoped. Our new friend the Sorceress and someone named Zodac sensed our attempts and here we are."

"Yes," said Zodac as he stepped out of the shadows. "Isis filled us in on your arrival. There is a great battle coming soon. And both Eternia and Etheria will need all the help it can get."

"AND I'M SURE MY RANGERS, ALONG WITH THEIR PROTEGES, THE POWER ANGELS, AND THE JLA WILL BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO OBLIGE," came a booming voice. In the throne room appeared…

"ZORDON!" cried the surprised Rangers and ThunderCats in unison.

Zordon smiled before continuing, "ZODAC, IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN. I SEE YOU HAVE GROWN TO BE A FINE WARRIOR."

Bowing before the wizard (which was something he never did, much to the Masters' collective surprise), Zodac responded, "Thank you, Zordon. My only regret is that my brother Zeelahr is no longer here to see you alive and well."

Once everyone was caught up on what was going on, the Sorceress said to Kris, "Thank you for getting the Medallion of Greyskull away from Skeletor. We must keep it out of evil hands at all costs." Kris nodded as she walked up to the throne towards the Sorceress.

"I don't get it," said Mekaneck. "All this trouble for an old necklace?"

"This 'old necklace' brought me here," said Kris with a frown. "If you ask me, I say that's reason enough to keep it out of their hands." She then handed the Medallion to the Sorceress and walked back down.

"It's time for us to go," said He-Man.

"But we'll be here when you need us," said She-Ra. Batman frowned at them suspiciously as he watched them leave on Battle Cat and Swift Wind.

Once He-Man and She-Ra were gone, Man-At-Arms said, "And we'd better head back to the palace as well. The King needs to know what's going on."

Before everyone left, Zordon said, "RANGERS." The Rangers and ThunderCats turned to Zordon as he continued. "WHEN YOU ARRIVE AT THE ROYAL PALACE, YOU HAVE PERMISSION TO REVEAL YOUR IDENTITIES TO THE MASTERS AS WELL AS THE ROYAL FAMILY. YOU MAY BE HERE A WHILE."

The Rangers and ThunderCats nodded as Jason said, "Thank you, Zordon."

It wasn't long before the large group of heroes arrived at the Royal Palace. King Randor and Queen Marlena approached as Man-At-Arms lead everyone to greet them. "What's going on here, Duncan?" asked Randor. "And who are all of these people?"

Man-At-Arms smiled and said, "Your Highness, I'd like you to meet the Justice League of America, from the planet Earth."

Marlena gasped as she said, "You're all from Earth?"

Superman smiled and said, "Well, most of us, although J'onn and I do call Earth our home."

Prince Adam and Princess Adora then approached, Adam asking, "Hey, what's with the costume party?"

"He-Man and She-Ra told us the gist of what was going on," said Adora. "But who are all you people?"

"I was just about to introduce them," said Man-At-Arms. "Fellow heroes, this is the Royal Family of Eternia: King Randor, Queen Marlena, and their twins Prince Adam and Princess Adora. Royal Family, meet the Justice League of America: Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, the Flash, Green Lantern, the Martian Manhunter, Firestorm, Hawkman, Hawkwoman, the Green Arrow, and Black Canary."

The Morphin Rangers then proceeded to demorph. Duncan continued, "With them are the Power Rangers."

"I'm Jason Lee Scott, the Red Ranger and co-leader."

"Tommy Oliver, White Ranger and co-leader."

"My name is Zack Taylor. I'm the Black Ranger."

"Kimberly Hart. I'm the Pink Ranger."

"Samantha Dean, Purple Ranger."

"I'm Billy Cranston, the Blue Ranger and a Green Lantern."

"I'm Trini Kwan. I'm the Yellow Ranger."

The ThunderCats demorphed as Duncan continued, "These are the Rangers' protégés, the ThunderCats."

"I'm Keith Partridge, the Red Lion and unofficial leader. These are my sisters Laurie and Tracy, the Pink Cheetah and Yellow Cougar ThunderCats, respectively. And this is my baby brother Chris, the Black Leopard."

"I'm Bill Engvall, the Blue Tiger and unofficial second-in-command."

"Jackie Burkhart, Purple Lynx."

"Steven Hyde. I'm the White Jaguar ThunderCat. But just call me Hyde."

"My name is Daniel Aydelott. I'm the Shadow ThunderCat."

Finally, the Power Angels demorphed as Man-At-Arms said, "And last but not least, the Power Angels."

"My name is Sabrina Duncan. I'm the Blue Power Angel."

"I'm Kelly Garrett, the Black Power Angel."

"Jill Munroe, Red Power Angel."

"I'm her younger sister Kris. I'm the Yellow Power Angel."

"Julie Rogers. I'm the Pink Power Angel."

"I'm Elle Greenaway, Purple Power Angel."

"Megan Wheeler, White Power Angel."

"I'm Tiffany Welles and I'm the Green Power Angel."

"My name is Eve Torres. I'm the Diamond Power Angel."

With introductions out of the way, the visiting heroes respectfully bowed to the Royal Family…all except Batman. He walked up to the Queen and said, "Captain Marlena Glenn, NASA astronaut. Disappeared 22 years ago when your spacecraft, the Rainbow Explorer, was supposedly caught in a wormhole in space. Missing. Presumed dead."

Marlena gulped nervously before she responded, "Um, presumed…incorrectly."

"Wait," said Sabrina. "You're Marlena Glenn? Oh my gosh!" The Rangers, the ThunderCats, the Power Angels, and even some of the Justice League members were speechless at this revelation.

King Randor shot Batman a questioning look as he continued to stare at his nervous wife. But Superman stepped between them and said, "You'll have to excuse him, your Highness. He doesn't trust anybody."

The king nodded, saying, "So I see. Come, I wish to be filled in on what's going on." Superman nodded as everyone proceeded into the palace.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Plans

Author's Note: The songs "Wishing On Telstar" and "My Side Of The Bed" belong to Susanna Hoffs.

**PART 3: PLANS**

At Snake Mountain, Whiplash was sent flying by a blast of magic. His Havoc Staff smoking, Skeletor yelled, "Fool! I told you not to sleep on the job, and what did you do? You fell asleep! And because of that, our prisoner escaped!"

"It makes no difference, Skeletor," reasoned Tri-Klops. "With our new battle drones at our disposal, they won't stand a chance."

"And with the Legion of Apocalypse at the disposal of Lex and myself, we'll make certain of it," added Rita.

"And how exactly are they going to come to Eternia?" asked Trapjaw. "I may not be the brightest one in here, but even I know that's impossible."

"Oh, but you don't know Lexy," laughed Rita. "Chances are he's putting the finishing touches on a new transportation device even as we speak."

The JLA, Rangers, and Power Angels were gathered with the Masters as well as the Royal Family in the meeting room. The heroes were providing whatever information they could to each other concerning their enemies. A holographic projection of Lex Luthor was on display as Superman explained, "Alexander Luthor grew up dirt poor in the rural town of Smallville, Kansas. But even as a child, he sought a way out. A prodigy, he impressed many college professors with his scientific skills and inventive genius. He went to one of the best schools money could buy, learning all of the skills he needed to make it big in the business world. The money he made from patenting his inventions made him a billionaire by age twenty."

Sabrina continued, "Unfortunately, Luthor was anything but a benevolent business man. There was no low he wouldn't stoop to in order to get what he wanted, even if it meant hiring assassins to eliminate competitors…permanently. The man has absolutely no sense of right and wrong except what's right or wrong for Lex Luthor. After finally being exposed as a criminal mastermind, he teamed up with Rita."

The image now changed to that of Rita Repulsa. This time, Jason took over, saying, "Six years ago, two astronauts were exploring Earth's moon when they came across a small space dumpster. Curiosity getting the better of them, they opened it, releasing Rita and her minions after a 10,000-year imprisonment. When that happened, Zordon, our mentor, sought out Kimberly, Zack, Trini, Billy, and myself to become Earth's first Power Rangers. Tommy and Samantha joined months later. Rita's kept us on our toes ever since."

Tommy then said, "While physically, Rita is no match for any of us Rangers individually, her magic is very powerful, as I can personally attest to."

After taking in the information, Adora said, "I'm sorry to cut my visit short, father, but I think it would be best if Glimmer and I returned to Etheria. The other Rebels will need to know about this."

King Randor nodded, saying, "I understand." He then walked over to his daughter and hugged her, saying, "Good journey, Adora. I am very proud of you." Adam hung his head after hearing this. Not once had his father ever said that to him. When Adora and Glimmer were gone, Randor said, "We'd best fill you in on the evil that we face." With that, the image changed to that of Skeletor.

Adam, however, began to walk out. Seeing this, Queen Marlena asked, "Adam, where are you going? Why are you leaving?"

"Because nobody wants me here," answered the Prince. "You all can get along just fine without me." He then left without another word.

Seeing this, Randor frowned and said, "I don't know what I'm going to do with that boy."

"I'll go talk to him," said Man-At-Arms. Once Duncan had left, Randor proceeded to fill in the visiting heroes on Eternia and Etheria's villains. Batman, however, kept his eyes on Adam and Man-At-Arms the entire time. As the King spoke, Batman slipped out of the room unnoticed…almost.

Man-At-Arms found his student and prince sitting alone on the fountain, rubbing Cringer behind his ear. Man-At-Arms cleared his throat, causing Adam to look up. Duncan asked, "Care to tell me what's wrong?"

"Everything's wrong!" exclaimed Adam as he threw his arms into the air. "I have been He-Man for four years now and nothing has changed! Nothing! My father still scolds me every time I have to run off, and Teela still refuses to acknowledge me as anything more than her charge! 'Adam, you're such a coward. Adam, you're so lazy.' It's as if our friendship means nothing to her anymore. And every time I hear father tell Adora how proud he is of her, I resent her more and more! How is it that she's able to keep her secret as She-Ra without losing the friendship and respect of everyone around her and I can't? She has my father's pride and she's gotten the man she loves to love her in return…all without revealing her secret. She has everything I want. She has everything I need. She has everything that I have to live without!"

"Adam, you know why you must keep your secret," said Man-At-Arms as he put a hand on Adam's shoulder. "It's to protect the people you care about."

"But what's the point?" asked Adam. "What's the point of protecting the people I love if the people I love don't love me in return?"

"But your father does love you," countered Duncan. "Fathers don't always say how they feel. Besides, if he knew the truth, I know he would be just as proud of you as he is of Adora. But the fact remains that telling them the truth is not an option. Remember, we cannot give the forces of evil any advantages of any kind."

"But why, Duncan?" asked Adam. "Why do I have to lie to them?"

"Think about it this way: At least you have somebody to lie to." Adam and Man-At-Arms turned in surprise as they saw Batman stepping out of the shadows.

"How much of that did you actually hear?" asked a surprised Duncan.

"All of it," answered Batman. "I first suspected back at Greyskull when He-Man and She-Ra were the first to depart. And when I heard the prince and princess say that He-Man and She-Ra had told them what was going on, I became more suspicious. Normally, I would say that I believe the two of you have some explaining to do... but considering what's going on with your feelings towards your father, I have this bit of advice…maybe you could try and tell him how you're feeling…and maybe about He-Man. In any case, you need to talk to him, don't let those feelings destroy you from the inside out."

"How can I…?" Adam started.

"Let me tell you something…there is a difference between you and your sister. You are on a planet that is relatively safe and free. Adora, on the other hand, for her, the battle is constant. She rarely gets the chance to talk to her parents…or you. Randor is worried about her. And even though it doesn't seem like it now…he worries about you, too...and he does care about you. The both of you have something I would gladly give anything to have…a family. You at least get to know your parents as people. I never got that chance. Don't let jealousy and resentment ruin that for you," Batman finished.

"I agree on that point," said Superman as he approached. "Still, Batman, you and I both understand the importance of secret identities. So, you can't and shouldn't begrudge the prince for having to keep his own secret, even though the reasons for it are valid. Come on back to the meeting room. There is still much we need to know."

Batman frowned at Superman before turning back to the Prince. "We'll talk later. At the very least, think about it." Batman and Superman then walked away.

After leaving the meeting room, all the heroes were walking through the palace when two small flying creatures approached. One was male and holding a picnic basket, the other was female. The female asked, "Hey, what's going on here?"

"Who are they?" asked Kimberly in surprise.

"WHAT are they?" asked Elle.

The male answered, "Hi, I'm Orko, the court jester. And this is Dree-Elle. She stopped by to visit from my home world of Trolla. We just got back from a picnic. Who are all you people?"

Queen Marlena smiled and said, "They are the Justice League of America. They come from my home planet Earth. With them are the Power Rangers, the ThunderCats, and the Power Angels."

As everyone shook hands with Orko and Dree-Elle, Tiffany said a little apprehensively, "Nice to meet the two of you…I think."

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you," said Dree-Elle.

"Hey, why don't we show you some magic?" asked Orko.

Man-At-Arms stopped him, saying, "I don't think now would be a good time, Orko. It's almost dinnertime and we also have to make sleeping arrangements for our visitors. Come with me, I'll fill you in on what's going on while we fetch Adam."

A short time later, the visiting heroes were enjoying a nice dinner with the Masters and the Royal Family. Adam, however, seemed unenthusiastic as he mostly played with his food with his fork, a somber look on his face. Both Randor and Teela frowned at him the whole time, but said nothing out of respect for their guests.

After dinner, Adam was sitting alone in his room, his head down. He just sat there, brooding, thinking about everything Batman told him when Teela walked in. Clearing her throat, Adam looked up to see the redhead frowning at him. Finally, Teela asked, "Adam, what is wrong with you? First, you walk out of the meeting, then you totally blow off our guests at dinner. For four years, Eternia has been in jeopardy. Now, we face a greater threat and what have you done? Nothing! Absolutely nothing! Do you honestly not care about the fate of Eternia?"

Adam sighed and responded, "I do care, Teela. I just wish I knew my place in this world. I wish I knew where I fit in."

"You're the Crown Prince, for crying out loud! You're the heir to the throne! You're supposed to be king someday, and yet you show absolutely no interest in anything! How are you supposed to be the king if you won't lift a finger to save your people?"

"Why don't you just name He-Man the heir to the throne?" asked Adam with a frown of his own. He then added sarcastically, "I'm sure he'd make a great king."

"You're right, he would," agreed Teela. "But since that doesn't seem possible, it comes down to you. Just tell me why, Adam? Why are you such a coward? How can you be so…so…heartless?"

"Teela, all I want is to be accepted as I am, not for who you think I should be. And I'm a lot of things, but heartless is not one of them. My heart breaks every time you and my father berate me. But there's nothing I can do about it. The fact of the matter is, I can't tell you why I do the things I do. If I did, everyone I love would die."

"Die? Please, Adam, you don't really expect me to believe that, do you?" scoffed Teela. "The Masters and I have sacrificed so much to keep Eternia safe. And Adora, Sweet Bee, and Clamp Champ have sacrificed much to help Etheria as well. Father once told me that for good to overcome evil, sacrifices have to be made."

This caused Adam to shoot up out of his chair. His face now red, he screamed into Teela's face, "SACRIFICE? YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT SACRIFICE, TEELA? YOU DON'T KNOW THE MEANING OF THE WORD SACRIFICE! I MADE MORE SACRIFICES ON MY SIXTEENTH BIRTHDAY THAN YOU HAVE IN THE PAST FOUR YEARS!"

Shocked at the Prince's outburst, Teela fell into a stupor. When she finally regained her voice, she stuttered, "Wh…what are you talking about?"

Adam turned around and hung his head as he answered, "On my sixteenth birthday, I made a sacrifice…a sacrifice no one should ever have to make…a sacrifice that caused the people I love to stop loving me. A sacrifice that everyone has benefited from…everyone but me."

Now curious, Teela asked, "What? What is it? Adam, you know you can tell me."

Sitting back down, his head still down, Adam said, "No, Teela, I can't. It's like I said before, if I tell you, everyone I love would die. I can't tell you."

Frowning again, but without anger, Teela asked, "Can't or won't?"

Looking back up, Adam answered, "Both. I have to be given permission to tell you. The problem is I don't know when I'll be given permission, or IF I'll be given permission."

Teela had more questions now. But seeing the look on Adam's face, she decided now was not the best time to ask. So, without another word, she left.

Teela walked down the hall, thinking about what Adam had said when she bumped into the King. Randor said, "Teela, there you are. Have you spoken to Adam?"

Nodding, Teela answered, "I have, Your Highness. Unfortunately, I was left with more questions than answers."

"What do you mean?" asked Randor.

Teela considered her words. "Well,…he said something about making some kind of sacrifice on his sixteenth birthday. He said it caused the people he loved to stop loving him and if he tells us, we'll die. He said that's why he acts the way he does. I think he's been putting on some kind of act."

"An act?" asked the confused King. "Why would he do that?"

"I don't know," admitted Teela. "I guess…I guess I just assumed Adam was happy, but I guess he really wasn't."

Randor was even more confused. However, he said, "I'll get to the bottom of this. I'll get the truth out of my son if it's the last thing I do."

"With all due respect, King Randor, can it wait until morning? It's going to be bedtime soon, anyway, and I don't think he wants to talk with anyone."

The King considered this. "Very well, Teela. For you, I will wait."

_**Etheria**_

Etheria is a planet where its people live in slavery. For many centuries, Hordak's forces have kept an iron grip on the planet, stripping the people of hope and spirit. After Hordak's escape from Despondos and eventual return to Etheria, it appeared that there would never be hope for the people…but She-Ra had followed him. Ever since then, the Rebellion's numbers have grown and many kingdoms and villages had been set free. But there was still much to do before Etheria would be free from the Horde's tyranny.

The Horde's primary headquarters is known as the Fright Zone. In Hordak's absence, Shadow Weaver, a powerful sorceress in her own right, is in charge. Via a magic cauldron, Hordak communicates with Shadow Weaver. "Are the plans for the invasion in place?" asked Hordak.

"Yes, my lord," answered Shadow Weaver. "Once the new battle drones are completed per your orders, we will use them to attack the Whispering Woods and other parts of Etheria as well. And while they're doing that, we can begin the invasion. The people of Earth will never know what hit them." Hordak and Shadow Weaver begin to laugh, unaware that their conversation had been heard. A woman in green known as Double Trouble frowns and walks away.

At the Rebel Camp within the Whispering Woods, Adora and Glimmer had just filled in the other members of the Great Rebellion about what they had learned on Eternia. Bow, an archer and Glimmer's boyfriend, said, "Well, that certainly explains why Hordak's been gone for so long. But I still don't understand why he would team up with Skeletor, let alone these two others."

"There is much we still don't know about Luthor, Rita, or this Legion of Apocalypse," admitted Glimmer. "But right now, all we can do is remain on our guard."

"Oh, boy," said Kowl. "Hordak is trouble enough. I don't even want to think about what more Luthor and Rita could do."

"How do we know this so-called 'Justice League of America' can be trusted?" asked Clamp Champ.

"He-Man and Superman met a few years ago," answered Adora. "And the Sorceress seemed to think highly of him, too. So, if he's good enough for He-Man and the Sorceress, he's good enough for me."

A buzzing sound got everyone's attention. They turned to see a woman who was half-human and half-bee fast approaching. As she landed, Netossa said, "Sweet Bee, please tell us you have some good news."

"I'm afraid not," said Sweet Bee. "I just found out that the Horde is building some new kind of battle drone. I don't know when, but according to Double Trouble, Shadow Weaver plans to use them to attack the Whispering Woods as well as other parts of Etheria. But what's really disturbing is that apparently, it's just a distraction for an invasion."

"An invasion?" asked Snout Spout. "Of where? Eternia?"

"Brightmoon? Mystacore?" asked Castaspella.

"No," answered Sweet Bee. "Of Earth."

"Earth?" asked Frosta in surprise. "But how do they plan on getting there?"

"That I don't know," answered Adora. "But I've got to contact my family and let them know what's going on."

"You do that," said Glimmer. "In the meantime, the rest of us need to get to bed for the night. We'll scout out potential attack spots tomorrow."

As Glimmer and the other rebels prepared to retire for the night, Adora went to a secluded spot. She pulled out her sword and said, "Sorceress?"

An image of the Sorceress' face appeared in the stone of Adora's sword. "Yes, Adora? What is it?"

_**Eternia**_

The Legion of Apocalypse had arrived on Eternia via a warp gate created by Luthor. He hadn't told Skeletor or Hordak about how he built it as he didn't trust them enough with it. As the Legion members walked around, getting a look around Snake Mountain, the Joker said, "This place is dark. I like it!"

"You would," grumbled Luthor as he walked alongside the Clown Prince of Crime.

"A rather curious bunch, eh, Luthor?" asked Hordak.

Luthor stopped and turned to him with a frown, saying, "Nevertheless, Hordak, I trust them more than I trust you."

Hordak smirked and said, "Perhaps you are as smart as you say you are."

Modulock then said, "Master, is it time for us to go back to Etheria yet?"

"Yes, Modulock," answered Hordak. "Once we decide which Legion members are to accompany us, we can begin our plans to finally take the Power of Greyskull. Go, get my ship ready." Modulock bowed respectfully and left.

_**Meanwhile, on Earth…**_

Isis & Zordon had been in contact with the Sorceress. The League had arrived on Eternia, joining forces with the Masters of the Universe and the Great Rebellion. But Kris had found out that Rita & Luthor were both there, and had summoned the Legion Of Apocalypse. "THIS CANNOT BE ALLOWED TO HAPPEN, WE MUST SUMMON OTHER HEROES IN THE ABSENCE OF THE LEAGUE. I HAVE JUST BEEN INFORMED THAT SOME OF ETERNIA AND ETHERIA'S WORST FOES, LED BY SHADOW WEAVER, PLAN TO INVADE EARTH." Zordon spoke.

"No way in hell! I'll contact Earth's other Rangers and Heroes right now! We'll make sure this never comes to pass!" a determined Isis shouted.

_**Titans Tower:**_

Green Lantern Kyle Rayner shouted, "Titans, get in here!"

"We're needed!" added Rocky DeSantos.

RPM looked at both and spoke up, "Cool it, let Isis speak."

"Thank you, RPM. It seems that some of Eternia & Etheria's worst villains are planning to invade Earth while the JLA is on Eternia. I need all the help I can get," Isis finished.

Nightwing and Troia had called in Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, Supergirl, and Red Arrow, along with the Zeo Rangers. "Just how serious is this threat we're talking about here?" Tanya Sloan asked.

"Possible enslavement of the Earth, that's how serious. I'm going to try and contact other Ranger teams," Isis added.

"Way ahead of you, we contacted the Outsiders and the Lightstar Rangers, they're contacting other Ranger teams right now," Adam Park spoke.

_**Point Place, Wisconsin:**_

"We need to get to New York, Titans Tower, now!" Ethan James shouted.

"Isis just contacted us, and asked us to get in touch with the Mystic Force Rangers on the way," Kira Ford added.

"Hyde & Jackie are with the ThunderCats on Eternia, so it's Donna & me. Fez found out about us, but he can be trusted, he's also keeping Kelso in the dark about this," Eric Forman told them.

"Sounds good to me. Kelso's a complete dillhole," Conner McKnight stated.

"Dillhole doesn't even begin to cover it," Donna Pinciotti added.

"Let's morph, guys!" Trent Mercer finished.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!"

"WHITE RANGER, DINO POWER!"

_**Turtle Cove, California:**_

Taylor Earhardt spoke, "Anyone get in touch with the Jungle Fury Rangers yet?"

Cole Evans said, "They're meeting us at the Tower. Alyssa, Max, Merrick, Paige, Danny, are you ready?"

Merrick Balitou said, "We're ready to go."

"Then let's do this," Alyssa Enrille spoke

"Let's Roll!" Max Cooper shouted, as they teleported away.

_**San Francisco: **_

"Prue, Piper! Isis wants us at the Titans Tower…" Phoebe Halliwell started

"We know. Leo's getting us ready for the teleporting. Paige called us first," Piper Halliwell stated.

"OK, Let's do this," Prue Halliwell commanded.

_**Titans Tower: **_

The meeting room was packed with the Zeo, Geo, Lightstar, Lightspeed Rescue, Time Force, Wild Force, Dino Thunder, Mystic Force, Operation Overdrive, and Jungle Fury Rangers, along with the Titans, Young Justice, and the Outsiders. The Legion Of Super Heroes, from Time Force's era, were busy with their own invasion.

Isis looked over the sea of heroes and spoke: "In the absence of the Justice League, we are Earth's first line of defense against invasions…and we are facing an evil force from a planet called Eternia. I have summoned Blue Beetle, Booster Gold, the Huntress, and the Elongated Man, they will be arriving shortly."

"Just how bad is this threat?" Starfire asked.

"The worst of the worst…as Superboy would say. Supergirl is trying to make contact with the Legion Of Super Heroes…and Time Force is attempting to reach SPD. We must all make plans to battle these fiends…" Isis continued, when a time portal appeared…bringing Space Patrol Delta.

"How can we help, Isis?" Jack Landors spoke.

"I would like to know how myself." Hercules, Iolaus, and Gabrielle were standing before them. "Xena is talking with Zordon right now. She may be teleported to Eternia to aid the JLA," Hercules added.

"Batman is sending us info on the invading villains. We have to be ready in any case. Nightwing, you must become my second-in-command. Let's get ready," Isis finished. As she walked away, Isis thought 'Mystacore? Udonna & the Mystic Force's HQ is called Mystacore. Time to contact Briarwood.'

In minutes, Udonna and Daggeron were at the Tower. "On what you were asking me earlier…there is a connection between Earth's Mystacore and Etheria's…though it has been lost in time. Maybe Eternia's Sorceress can figure it out." Udonna told the Goddess of Egypt.

"If that is still the case, we can join magics and stop the villains. It is worth the effort," Isis smiled.

_**Eternia:**_

At Castle Greyskull, Isis filled in the Sorceress about what she had learned from Udonna. The Sorceress said, "I do not know what the connection could possibly be between Earth and Etheria's Mystacore. But there may be someone who does: Light Hope. I will inform She-Ra of this in the morning and she can go speak with him."

At the Royal Palace, Kris was standing on the balcony of the room she was sharing with Sabrina, Kelly, and Jill when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in," she said. Dan walked into the room and walked up behind Kris, putting his arms around her waist. Kris turned just enough to see who it was. She smiled and said, "Hey."

After a quick kiss, Dan smirked and said, "Not exactly how the two of us planned on spending our one-month anniversary, huh?"

Shrugging, Kris said, "Oh well, the best-laid plans. But I'm sure we'll find some way to make do."

As the two of them watched the sun set, Dan asked, "Remember our first date? The double-date with Keith and Eve?"

"Like it was yesterday," answered Kris.

_Flashback_

_Dan, Kris, Keith, and Eve were at an Italian place in Angel Grove. The four of them laughed at something before Kris smiled and asked, "So, Eve, you're a blue belt in Jiu-Jitsu, right?" Eve nodded before Kris asked, "So, tell me, who all's felt the wrath of Eve at the dojo?"_

_Eve smiled and responded, "Who hasn't? I make men tap all the time when I'm there. I think it's very empowering as a woman when you can trap a man in a hold that he can't get out of, no offense, guys. I have a brother who used to do that to me and I wanted to learn how to do that myself."_

"_Is there anything you can't do?" asked Dan._

_Eve smiled and said, "Sing. It's kind of funny, because I know you can sing, Keith, and I've heard that you can, Kris, not to mention the fact I've got a lot of relatives who are musically gifted, including my younger brother, Phil. And speaking of Phil, you know that I graduated with honors, but Phil's no slouch himself. He was on 'Are You Smarter Than a Fifth-Grader' a couple of years ago, and he won $100,000."_

_This caused Keith to look up as he realized, "You know, I think I saw that episode."_

"_No surprise, considering it's hosted by Jeff Foxworthy and your mother's dating Bill Engvall," said Dan. "What about you, Keith? We all know how you and your family became famous, but you've been out of the spotlight for a couple of years now."_

_Keith smiled and said, "Yeah, mom thought it would be best to take a little break. But we have plans to close out the year by going on the road again. We plan on doing a series of ten concerts, starting next month at Staples Center in L. A. We could try and save you all front-row seats if you'd like."_

"_We'll be there," said Kris with a smile._

"_Laurie and I also plan on doing our own solo projects," continued Keith. "They'll be available both in stores and on iTunes. After moving to Angel Grove, we converted one of the rooms of our house into a small, private studio. Which is great, because that way, we can do everything in the comfort of our own home."_

_Eve looked at Keith in surprise as she said, "I didn't think Laurie ever sang lead."_

_Keith shrugged and said, "She's always been too shy to do so. However, she hopes to change that soon." Looking at Kris and Dan, he asked, "But what about you two? I know your lives have most definitely been turned upside down."_

_Kris and Dan looked at each other before Kris responded, "Well, I plan on continuing to work at SFPD as normal as possible. As Power Angels, you and I don't exactly have the luxury of secret identities, Eve."_

_Eve nodded in agreement as Dan said, "As for myself, I just plan on continuing my service in the Air Force as normal as possible. What about you, Eve?"_

_Eve smiled and said, "Well, I've actually got a lot on my plate. As far as WWE goes, I'm keeping my fingers crossed that I'll get to be the Divas Champion again. I'm also going to be getting my very first action figure next year, which I can't wait to see. Outside of WWE, I'm working with the Gracie brothers on a set of women's self-defense DVDs entitled 'Women Empowered.' I'm also going to be doing some teaching for the first time, which I'm really excited about."_

_It was then that their food arrived, ending their conversation._

_End Flashback_

The other Power Angels were talking to Queen Marlena. Many of them were fascinated by her story of how she had crash-landed on Eternia, fell in love with Randor, and became queen. They also talked to her about their own lives and how they ultimately became the Power Angels. Marlena smiled and said, "Alright, Sabrina, you, Kelly, and Jill are private investigators, Tiffany, you, Megan, and Kris are police detectives, you, Julie, are a part-time model, and you, Elle, are a former special agent. But what exactly do you do for a living, Eve?"

Eve smiled and chuckled before saying, "Well, believe it or not, I'm actually a professional wrestler."

Queen Marlena raised an eyebrow at this as Eve explained how she had gotten into the WWE (formerly the WWF). She said, "Well, it seems a lot has changed since I went on that disastrous NASA mission. But it all worked out for me in the end. And I'm proud that Earth has such great people defending it. I just hope no one has forgotten me."

"Oh, you're definitely not forgotten," said Julie with a smile. "We're just glad to see that you're alive and well."

Tommy and Kimberly were walking through the palace with Billy and Trini. "How long do you think we'll be here?" asked Kimberly.

"I wish I knew, beautiful," answered Tommy. "But the sooner we can get Rita, Luthor, and the Legion away from Eternia, the better."

"What about Etheria?" asked Trini. "I'm sure some of us will have to go there."

"We'll worry about that in the morning," said Billy. "In the meantime, I think a good night's sleep will do us some good. We're going to need it." His friends nodded in agreement as they made their way to their bedrooms.

The King and Man-At-Arms had just walked up to them when another teleportation beam appeared, taking on the form of a woman. "Xena!" cried Trini in surprise. Xena smiled as her descendant hugged her.

"What's going on here?" asked Randor.

Trini smiled and said, "Your Majesty, Man-At-Arms, I'd like to meet Xena, Warrior Princess…and my ancestor."

"What are you doing on Eternia anyway?" asked Billy.

"Zordon filled me in on what's been going on and sent me to help," answered Xena. "Hercules, Gabrielle, and Iolaus are going to be helping out on Earth in case of an invasion."

"You don't really think Skeletor or Hordak would want to invade Earth, do you?" asked Man-At-Arms.

"I wouldn't put it past them," said Zack as he approached, holding hands with Wonder Woman.

"If there's one thing I've learned during my time in man's world, it's to expect the unexpected," said Wonder Woman.

The Partridges and Hyde were playing a song, using some spare instruments that they had kept in the Javelin. Jackie watched as Laurie sang.

_I had a lover, but haven't we all?  
>He had to leave so sometimes I'd call<br>I was lost and living in the real world  
>I'd call.<em>

_Satellites are blinking all through the night_  
><em>Wishes like this don't seem right<em>  
><em>Rising and falling as I make my request<em>  
><em>Hello, operator, can I make this collect?<em>

_Higher and higher, burns the fire_  
><em>Love's lost on the telephone wire<em>  
><em>Too high to reach, too hot to hold<em>  
><em>Wishing on Telstar, should've been told.<em>

_Person to person, looking for affection  
>Do I just break through or do I have to wait?<br>(Person to person) It sure hurts when you get away  
>My long distance lover, can I make you stay?<em>

_Higher and higher, burns the fire_  
><em>Love's lost on the telephone wire<em>  
><em>Too high to reach, too hot to hold<em>  
><em>Wishing on Telstar, should've been told.<em>

_Hello? Operator?_  
><em>Hello, hello? Operator?<em>  
><em>Hello, hello? Hello, hello?<em>

_Wishing on Telstar_  
><em>Should've been, should've been<em>  
><em>Wishing on Telstar<em>  
><em>Should've been told.<em>

_Higher and higher, burns the fire_  
><em>Love's lost on the telephone wire<em>  
><em>Too high to reach, too hot to hold<em>  
><em>Wishing on Telstar, should've been told.<em>

_Wishing on Telstar (Hello, operator? )_  
><em>Should've been told (Hello, hello, operator? )<em>  
><em>Wishing on, wishing on Telstar (Operator? )<em>  
><em>Should've been told<em>  
><em>Wishing on Telstar.<em>

_Hello? Operator?_  
><em>Hello?<em>

Laurie launched into another song…

_I want to show you the picture I drew  
>When I was on the phone talking to you<br>I made a heart and I colored it red  
>'Cause I want you here<br>On my side of the bed_

_Oh oh, oh oh_  
><em>Oh oh, oh oh<em>

_I've been dreaming since I was born_  
><em>And in my dreams I see eyes like yours<em>  
><em>I'll be the pillow where you lay your head, lay your head<em>  
><em>If you'll come and sleep<em>  
><em>On my side of the bed<em>

_Lay down_  
><em>The sheets are white like the moon, my love<em>  
><em>Dream with me in my room<em>  
><em>Lay down<em>

_Lay down_  
><em>The sheets are white like the moon, my love<em>  
><em>Dream with me in my room<em>  
><em>Lay down<em>

_I know you hurt, I feel the pain_  
><em>Take my hand and come out of the rain<em>  
><em>We all need to be comforted<em>  
><em>You can get yours<em>  
><em>On my side of the bed<em>

_On my side of the bed_

_Lay down on my side of the bed_  
><em>Come lay down<em>

_Tra-la-la-la-la_  
><em>Sha-la-la-la-la<em>  
><em>Lay down (ooh ooh ooh ooh) lay down<em>  
><em>Sha-la-la-la-la (I made a heart)<em>  
><em>Sha-la-la-la-la (I colored it red)<em>  
><em>Lay down (I colored it red) lay down<em>

_Sha-la-la-la-la (lay down)_  
><em>Sha-la-la-la-la (lay down)<em>  
><em>Lay down (ooh ooh ooh ooh) lay down<em>  
><em>Sha-la-la-la-la (oooh)<em>  
><em>Sha-la-la-la-la (oooh)<em>  
><em>Lay down (ooh ooh ooooh) lay down<em>

_Sha-la-la-la-la (I made a heart)_  
><em>Sha-la-la-la-la (I colored it red)<em>  
><em>Lay down (I colored it red) lay down<em>  
><em>Sha-la-la-la-la (lay down)<em>  
><em>Sha-la-la-la-la (lay down)<em>  
><em>Lay down, lay down (on my side of the bed)<em>

The music stopped when they heard a clapping sound. All turned to see a smiling Queen Marlena. She said, "That was wonderful."

The Partridges blushed as Chris said, "Thank you, Your Majesty."

Marlena said, "Look, I know we have enemies to deal with, but do you think you could perform for us some time before you leave Eternia? I've always wanted my family and the Masters to experience Earth music."

The six of them looked at each other as Keith smiled and said, "If we can find the time, sure."

Hyde then stretched and said, "Right now, though, I want to get about forty winks."

The next morning, as Adam got out of bed, he was still thinking about what Batman had said to him. He finally decided that he would at least attempt to tell his father how he felt about their strained relationship. However, as he got dressed, he heard the Sorceress' voice in his head. _"Prince Adam, you must come to Greyskull at once. But come as He-Man."_

Sighing, Adam said, "I'm on my way." He then nudged Cringer awake and said, "Come on, Cringer. Duty calls." He then picked up his sword, oblivious that his doorknob had just been turned. "By the Power of Greyskull!"

Two pairs of eyes widened in shock as Adam transformed into He-Man. The door was barely cracked open, but they were able to see enough as He-Man's deep voice cried out, "I HAVE THE POWER!" He-Man then pointed his sword at Cringer, changing him into Battle Cat. He-Man then jumped onto Battle Cat, who promptly jumped out the window.

When He-Man and Battle Cat were gone, the door was opened, revealing a shocked and surprised King Randor and Teela. Teela asked, "Did we just see…what I think we saw? Adam is He-Man?"

"It…it all makes sense now," said Randor. "But why didn't he say anything?"

"I can't believe he lied to us like that!" said Teela in anger. A thought occurred to her as she asked, "Hey, do you think that's why my father always stands up for Adam like that? Do you think he knows?"

Randor frowned and said, "I'm sure of it. Your father has a lot of explaining to do." The two of them then walked away to find Man-At-Arms.

_**Etheria**_

After being informed by the Sorceress of Isis' discovery about Earth's Mystacore, She-Ra was flying on Swift Wind towards Skydancer Mountain. As she flew through the clouds that covered it, the Crystal Castle came into view. Upon entering, She-Ra stepped off of Swift Wind as Light Hope appeared before her. "Welcome, She-Ra," said Light Hope in a deep, gentle, fatherly voice. "I have been expecting you."

"Then you know why I've come," said She-Ra. "What is the connection between Etheria's Mystacore and Earth's?"

"Many centuries ago, when Hordak left to conquer Eternia, he left Shadow Weaver in charge of his forces here on Etheria," explained Light Hope. "A short time after that, Mortella and Shadow Weaver struck a deal that would allow Mortella to take control of Mystacore for herself and make slaves of the people. As Castaspella kept Shadow Weaver and Mortella busy, the other magic-makers of Mystacore combined their magics to cast a spell that would take the people of Mystacore away from Etheria, leaving their homes and the castle behind. They were taken to Earth."

"Casta told me about that," said She-Ra with a nod. "The people were able to escape, but Casta was overpowered and reduced to an old woman. She remained that way for centuries until Snout Spout and I defeated Mortella."

"There is more," continued Light Hope. "Casta's parents were among those that departed Etheria, along with her newborn baby sister."

"What was the name of her sister?" asked She-Ra.

Light Hope's answer: "Udonna."

She-Ra's jaw dropped.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. The Battle Begins

**PART 4: THE BATTLE BEGINS**

At the Royal Palace, Man-At-Arms was in his workshop working on something when his daughter and the King busted in. Surprised, Duncan turned around to face them. Seeing their frowns, he raised his goggles and asked, "Is something wrong, your Highness?"

"You'd better believe there is, Duncan!" snapped King Randor. "Did you know that my son is, in fact,He-Man?"

"Wh…what are you talking about?" stuttered Man-At-Arms. He had always worried how the King and Teela would react if they ever found out the truth. However, he had no idea how he would ever explain things to them if it ever came down to it.

"Cut it out, father," said Teela. "You had to have known! Why else would you defend Adam whenever he ran at the first sign of danger?"

Duncan sighed. He knew he had no choice but to be honest with them. He put down his tools and said, "Sit down. I'll tell you everything."

At Castle Greyskull, He-Man was informed by the Sorceress about the impending invasion of Earth as well as the upcoming battles on Etheria. "My mother's homeworld invaded?" asked He-Man. "But how do they plan on getting there?"

"That we do not know yet," answered the Sorceress. "But Isis assured us that Earth has other heroes on standby, waiting to defend it."

"What do you mean we?" asked He-Man.

"I've also been kept in the know," said Zodac as he stepped out of the shadows. "You'll need to inform the other Masters as well as your new allies."

"You must also send some to Etheria while the rest of you take care of things here on Eternia," said the Sorceress. "Even now, several enemies are making moves on Avion, Andreenos, Subternia, and Darksmoke, among other places."

As He-Man nodded and began to walk away, Zodak added, "And He-Man?" He-Man turned back to the Cosmic Enforcer. "Your father and Teela know. They saw you transform."

He-Man sighed and said, "Great. I guess I'll have some explaining to do." He then walked away, Battle Cat close behind.

Back at Man-At-Arms workshop, he had just finished relaying the story of how Adam had taken up the Sword of Power and become He-Man. King Randor raised an eyebrow and said, "So, let me try and put this in perspective: On his sixteenth birthday, you took my son to Castle Greyskull, allowed him to take up that sword, and you didn't think I deserved to know?" He was clearly not pleased.

"Actually, I did," admitted Duncan. "However, the Sorceress adamantly overruled me. And to be perfectly honest, I'm glad she did."

Teela was shocked. "What? You insisted that he lie to us? And you lied to us as well? I grew up with him! I was supposed to be his best friend! And neither one of you trusted me? Trusted us?"

"This wasn't about trust, Teela, this was about your safety, as well as the safety of the kingdom," said Man-At-Arms. "The fact that you couldn't know was for your protection, as well as that of the whole planet."

"Protection?" asked Randor in anger as he shot out of his seat. "Duncan, I am the King of Eternia! That fact alone puts me in danger at all hours! You know just as well as I do of the multiple attempts on my life, not to mention that of Marlena, Adam, and even Adora!"

"He's right, father," said Teela as she stood up. "I put myself in danger every time I step onto the battlefield. How is this any different?"

"You don't see the big picture, Teela," answered Man-At-Arms. "Neither of you do. Not like the Sorceress does."

"The Sorceress is not always right, Duncan," said Randor.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Man-At-Arms countered, "I've known her a lot longer than you have, Randor. And in my experience, she has never been wrong."

"Then she will answer to me," said Randor. "Normally, I would place you under arrest, but with the danger we now face, I will allow you to continue aiding in our fight. However, as of this moment, you are no longer Eternia's official Man-At-Arms. You are to resign your post, and at some point, both you and Adam will be brought up on charges. I have no authority over the Sorceress, but her involvement in this deception will be brought to attention. Do I make myself clear?"

Duncan sighed and said, "Yes, your Highness."

Teela then asked, "Wait a minute. If Adam is He-Man, does that mean…?"

"Is my daughter She-Ra?" finished Randor.

"Yes," admitted Man-At-Arms.

"Unbelievable!"

Many of the other Masters were just outside the palace, along with the visiting heroes. Queen Marlena noticed that Jackie didn't seem to be in awe of her surroundings. Not like her friends did anyway. She asked, "Jackie, is something wrong?"

The Purple ThunderCat looked at the Queen in confusion and answered, "No. Why would there be?"

"Maybe it's just me, but you don't seem to be as…fascinated by the palace as your friends."

Jackie shrugged and said, "Well, I'm rich, so I'm used to being surrounded by luxury. Don't get me wrong, your home is lovely and one I wouldn't mind having, but aside from the fact that it's on another planet, it doesn't seem that much different than what I'm used to."

Marlena nodded and said, "I think I can understand that somewhat. Nice to see a rich girl like you who isn't spoiled rotten."

Jackie scratched the back of her head and said, "That wasn't always the case."

"What do you mean?" Jackie went on to explain to Marlena how she used to be a vain, shallow, selfish girl who thought she was above everyone else and how becoming a ThunderCat had forced to her to open her eyes to the world around her.

When she was done with her story, Jackie continued, "I never had any real friends growing up. I think a lot of my…acquaintances, I guess…only liked me just for my money. I never really understood what friendship really was until I got to know Steven, Eric, Donna, and Fez. Even Kelso showed me to a degree. Looking back now, I think one of the reasons I was so horrible to them for so many years was because I envied them, especially Donna. I guess I was jealous of how tightly-knit they were, and I wanted that for myself. I've since grown closer with all of them, but Donna most of all. Sure, we still have our differences, but I think we understand each other a lot better now than we did then."

Tracy said to Stratos, "Hey, Stratos, there's a question I've been meaning to ask you."

"Yes?" asked the winged Master with a smile.

"Why do you talk like Sean Connery?"

"Who?" asked the understandably confused Stratos. This caused many of the other Rangers to chuckle as King Randor, Teela, and Man-At-Arms approached.

Randor was about to reveal what he had learned when He-Man approached on Battle Cat. "He-Man," said Mekaneck. "What are you doing here?"

"Pardon the intrusion," said He-Man. "But we've got problems all over Eternia."

The King stepped forward, saying, "I'll say we've got problems…Adam." The confused the Masters, as well as most of the JLA, Rangers, and Angels.

"Your Highness,…" began He-Man.

"Cut it out, Adam!" snapped Teela. "We saw you! So, why don't you just be honest with us for once in your life?"

He-Man sighed and held up his sword, saying, "Let the Power Return!" In moments, He-Man and Battle Cat were reverted back into Prince Adam and Cringer, surprising everyone…well, almost everyone.

"Adam?" asked Queen Marlena. "Is it really you?"

Adam sighed and said, "Yes, mother. I guess you're as mad at me as everyone else, huh?" The Queen shook her head and pulled her son into an embrace, surprising her husband and Teela.

"Wow," said Man-E-Faces, more to himself than anyone else. "For Adam to have kept this a secret for this long, he's an even better actor than I am." Though his comments weren't towards any of them in particular, many of the other Masters nodded in agreement.

"Marlena, what are you doing?" asked Randor as he came and pulled them apart. "Did you know about this, too?"

"I suspected," admitted Marlena. "Think about it, Randor. Didn't you notice the change in Adam's character after He-Man first showed up? It happened practically overnight. However, I didn't know for sure until now. And say what you want about our son, but the fact that he is Eternia's greatest hero fills me with great pride."

"How can you be proud of him?" asked Teela incredulously. "He lied to us!"

"I lied because I had to," said Adam. "I lied because the Sorceress gave me specific orders to never tell anyone under any circumstances."

"We know that, Adam," said a still-angry Randor. "Duncan told us everything. But that is no excuse for what you did!"

"Would you have done less, King Randor?" asked Batman as he approached. "Would you allow personal feelings to come before the safety of your own family and kingdom?"

Teela frowned and said, "This is none of your…" She stopped and backed down when Batman turned and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Your son sacrificed his own pride and dignity to protect you, your kingdom, and your entire planet," explained Batman. "The way you spoke to him hurt him worse than Skeletor ever could. The way you thought so little of him, but spoke so highly of Adora. Do you have any idea how jealous he was of his sister, not to mention his own alter-ego? And you may be surprised by the fact that your son is, in fact, He-Man, but the truth is, you shouldn't be."

"That makes no sense!" cried Randor. "Why would he be jealous of himself?"

Before Batman could respond, Adam spoke up. "That's enough, Batman. My father, Teela, as well as the other Masters deserve to know why I did what I did." He then looked at his father and took a deep breath. "You want to know why I fought as He-Man and didn't tell you? You want to know if I was jealous?" He paused and looked down for several seconds. Finally, he exploded.

"YOU'RE D*** RIGHT, I WAS! I was jealous of the fact that you were so proud of He-man, but not me! I was jealous of the fact that as soon as Adora came home, she became your favorite child! That should have been me! You've shown her more love in the past three years than you've shown me in twenty!" He then pointed to Teela and continued, "And, you, Teela, are even worse! Do you know how many times I've seen you look at He-Man, knowing you would never look at me the same way? I loved you, Teela! I've always loved you! But you would never even consider loving me in return! For four years, with the exception of our arguments, I have treated you with nothing but the utmost kindness and respect! And how many times have you returned that kindness and respect? Never! And because of that, I decided that if you couldn't love me as I was, then you didn't deserve to know my secret! That goes for all of you!" He then looked down again, breathing hard as his anger subsided. When he calmed down, he continued.

"But that was the price I had to pay. I took up the Sword of Power, knowing that everyone I loved would stop loving me. When I was a little boy, Man-At-Arms used to tell me bedtime stories. My favorite stories were the ones about my hero. He was given a responsibility that he didn't want, nor did he think he was ready for. But he took on the responsibility like a man, like a king. He did it because he knew he was the only one who could." He looked at his father once again, saying, "You were my hero, father. The Elders literally hand-picked you to be the King, just as they literally hand-picked me to become He-Man. That's why, when Skeletor captured you on my sixteenth birthday, I went to Castle Greyskull and took the sword. That's why I became He-Man: Because I was the only one who could. I wanted to be a hero, like you. I guess I failed, huh?"

As Adam looked at the ground in shame, Randor just stood there stunned. Never before had his son spoken to him that way. Never before had he spoken from his heart in such an emotional way. Fighting back tears, Randor threw his arms around Adam. "Adam, I,…I'm so sorry. I never realized what you had to sacrifice, nor what I was doing to you. I helped destroy your sense of self-worth, and for that, I am truly sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive, father," said Adam. "And don't ever apologize to me for berating me. You did the right thing by getting on my case. It was just the way things had to be. You did what my father and King should have done."

Randor responded, "Your King, yes. But as your father, I should have been there for you, tried to figure why you had changed so much. I…"

"Stop, please," interrupted Marlena. "Or else, the two of you are going to be blaming yourselves forever." Both Adam and Randor smiled as the Queen joined in the embrace. The Masters began walking over to the Royal Family, giving Adam words of gratitude and encouragement. Even Buzz-Off was complimentary towards the Prince. Teela, however, was not moved. She huffed and began walking away. Noticing this, Kelly followed the young Captain.

Teela hadn't walked very far when Kelly called out, "Teela!" Teela turned to see the Black Power Angel approaching. "Is something wrong?"

"I'll say there's something wrong!" snapped Teela. "Adam's been lying to all of us for the past four years, and he's already got the other Masters wrapped around his finger! Well, I, for one, am not falling for it!"

Christopher approached and asked, "Why not? After four years of emotional torture, don't you think he deserves a little bit of positive attention for once?"

"Don't you talk to me like you know him, little boy," snarled Teela. "I've known Adam all my life. I've been calling him a coward for four years, and it turns out I was right all along!"

Laurie overheard this and stormed over to the Captain. "No, the only thing you were right about is that you've been calling him a coward. Adam was right about one thing: You didn't deserve to know! He just told you why he couldn't tell you, the complete truth, and you act like a spoiled, selfish brat about it! By the way: My brother may be a 'little boy' to you, but he's more mature, understanding, and heroic than you ever have been…or, as far as I'm concerned, ever will be!"

"Thanks, Laurie," Chris said, then turned back to Teela. "And I may be a little boy to you, but at least I don't act like a hateful, selfish two-year-old," responded the young ThunderCat as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"WHAT?" asked an insulted Teela.

"You heard me," responded Chris. Motioning around the palace with his hand, he said, "You have all this," he then pointed to his heart, "but nothing in here."

"Why, you little…"

"He's telling the truth…and you know it! How can you stand there and act so hurt?" Laurie finished. "Especially when you hurt him ten times worse? He just got done pouring his heart out to you, and yet you still refuse to listen to yours! Do you even have a heart?"

This seemed to strike a nerve with Teela, but she was determined not to show it. She had never backed down from a fight before, and she wasn't about to start now. "How can you both…" Teela started.

"That's enough, Teela!" interrupted Kelly. "Look, what I'm about to tell you is probably going to sound ugly. And it is ugly. But it's gotta be said. Your father tells me you two were supposed to be best friends. Adam told you right to your face that he was always a friend to you, but you were never a friend to him. Tell me, what kind of 'friend' does that? And so what if Adam kept his identity a secret? You cannot use that as an excuse to not be his friend. Besides, most of the JLA, the Rangers, and the ThunderCats all keep their identities secret, too."

Green Arrow then joined them, saying, "She's right, Teela. Secrecy is not only important, but it is the only thing that has kept you alive. And if you can't accept that, then you're just as evil as Skeletor." This caused Teela to gasp as the Emerald Archer took off his mask and showed it to her, saying, "There are animals out there, Teela. Monsters who will do anything and everything to see us dead. Monsters who will do anything and everything to see Adam…to see He-Man dead. And if that means slaughtering the people he cares about, the people that WE care about, they will do so without a moment's hesitation. You know that, Teela! D*** it, you know that! And when it comes to family, we can't always be there to protect them. But the mask will." Teela looked at the four visitors as their words began to sink in.

While Teela was given her lecture, Lizard Man said, "Hey, um, Prince Adam, didn't you say that there were problems?"

Adam's eyes widened as he said, "I nearly forgot! The Sorceress told me that Skeletor and his allies are planning on invading Avion, Andreenos, Subternia, and Darksmoke."

"What about other places on Eternia?" asked Buzz-Off.

"She and Zodac didn't say," answered Adam. "But not only do we have problems here on Eternia, we'll need to send some to Etheria as well. I just hope Earth's other heroes can handle the coming invasion."

Marlena gasped, saying, "They plan on invading Earth? Are you sure?"

"Unfortunately, yes," answered Adam. "Adora contacted the Sorceress last night and said that Double Trouble learned that Shadow Weaver plans on leading the invasion."

"Earth has many other heroes protecting it in our absence," said Superman. "I'm sure Isis has everything under control."

"If some of us are going to Etheria, then we'd best split up," said Wonder Woman. "I'll take Green Lantern, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Firestorm, Hawkwoman, the ThunderCats, Sabrina, Jill, Kelly, Kris, and Julie."

"Sounds good to us," said Sabrina with a nod.

Eve started to look worried, but Keith spoke up, saying, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Besides, I think your talents will be of better use here, especially if you run into Beast Man." Eve nodded in understanding, remembering what she had learned about Skeletor's furry minion.

Green Arrow, Laurie, Chris, Kelly, and Teela approached. Seeing them, Green Lantern smiled and said, "Hey, guys, you're just in time. A bunch of us are headed for Etheria while the rest take care of business here on Eternia."

"We're going to another planet again?" asked Green Arrow. "Sheesh, all this planet-hopping's going to drive me nuts!"

After Wonder Woman and her crew left for Greyskull, Adam said, "The rest of us will have to split up as well. Stratos, Buzz-Off, you two can take Moss Man, Sy-Klone, Mekaneck, Superman, Hawkman, the Flash, Tiffany, and Eve to handle things at Avion and Andreenos."

Stratos and Buzz-Off nodded as Stratos said, "You can count on us."

"With all of us together, we can't fail," said Hawkman.

Adam smiled and nodded before continuing, "Fisto, you'll take Teela, Lizard Man, Roboto, Ram Man, Man-E-Faces, Batman, the Martian Manhunter, Elle, and Megan to Subternia."

Fisto smiled and said, "You got it, Your Highness."

Adam finished, saying, "Man-At-Arms, Xena, Power Rangers, you'll come with me to Darksmoke."

Duncan said, "Actually, Adam, I…"

"It's alright, Duncan," said Randor. "I take back what I said. I hereby reinstate you as the Royal Man-At-Arms." Adam and Duncan smiled at this.

"Alright, everyone, let's go," said Adam, taking charge as himself for once. "But first…" He drew his sword. "By the Power of Greyskull!"

Everyone stood there and watched in astonishment as Adam transformed. "I HAVE THE POWER!" After transforming Cringer into Battle Cat, He-Man hopped on.

"That…was incredible," said Sy-Klone, who normally tended to speak in metaphors. Everyone seemed to agree.

Jason then spoke up, saying, "It's time we made a change of our own. It's Morphin Time!"

"TIGERZORD!"

"STEGOSAURUS!"

"MASTODON!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

"As for us," said Elle. "ANGEL POWER!" Everyone watched in amazement as the Power Rangers and the four Power Angels were suited up. However, there was little time to ponder the matter, as everyone had a job to do.

Martian Manhunter said it for all of them. "Let us go. There is little time to waste."

While He-Man would head to Darksmoke on Battle Cat, Man-At-Arms said, "Rangers, Xena, you'll ride with me in the Attack Trak."

"Lead the way, Man-At-Arms," said Tommy with a nod.

"Hey, what about us?" asked Orko.

"Yeah, we want to help, too," added Dree-Elle.

"The two of you head for Greyskull," answered He-Man. "The Sorceress has an idea for a massive spell that she hopes to try. She needs all the magic-makers she can get." With that, everyone took off for their respective destinations.

_**Etheria**_

She-Ra was flying towards the Whispering Woods on Swift Wind. She hoped Castaspella was still there so that she could tell her what she had learned from Light Hope. However, her eyes widened as she got closer to the woods. "What in the world?"

Just outside the woods, Wonder Woman and her team exited a portal. "Hey, look at this," said Black Canary. "It looks like this forest is surrounded by an energy dome."

"Look, there's She-Ra," said Julie.

She-Ra landed and stepped off of Swift Wind, saying, "You're here. But do you have any idea what happened?"

"Oh, I think I have a pretty good idea," said Green Lantern with a nod. "This is a yellow dome of pure energy and only one man could have created it."

"Let's check on your friends," said Wonder Woman. She walked up to the dome and said, "Is anyone in there? Can you hear me?"

Several Rebels ran to the dome. Glimmer cried, "She-Ra, thank goodness you're here! You've got to get us out!"

"But who are they?" asked Netossa.

"These are some of the Justice League members that Glimmer and Adora told you about," answered She-Ra.

"No time for introductions right now," said Green Arrow. "First, we need to get you out of there."

"Did you see who or what created this dome?" asked Sabrina.

"Yes," answered Sweet Bee. "I managed to catch a glimpse of a red-skinned man wearing blue. He seemed to be able to fire energy out of a ring."

"You mean like this?" asked Green Lantern, showing his power ring. "The man you saw was Sinestro. But don't worry, I'll have you out in a jiffy. Stand back, everyone." Everyone did as they were told, allowing GL to create a wrecking ball with his ring. The ball swung, shattering the energy dome.

"Show-off," said Jill with a smirk.

"Says you," responded Green Lantern as his wrecking ball disappeared.

As the Rebels stepped out of the Whispering Woods, Keith asked, "Is everyone okay?"

"Yes, yes, we're fine," answered Kowl. "But who are you people?"

"This is Wonder Woman," answered She-Ra. "With her are Green Lantern, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Firestorm, Hawkwoman, the ThunderCats, and some of the Power Angels."

"We agreed to help out here, while the others helped out on Eternia," said Kelly.

"I was looking for Castaspella," said She-Ra. "Is she still here?"

"No," answered Snout Spout. "She and Frosta went back to their kingdoms just minutes before we were trapped. Why do you ask, She-Ra?"

"Because, according to Light Hope, Casta has a sister living on Earth," answered She-Ra. "The Sorceress hopes to combine magics with her and many others in an attempt to stop the Horde and Skeletor once and for all."

"Hey, what's that up in the sky?" asked Hyde. A small rocket was hurtling towards them, embedding itself in the ground.

Seeing something attached to it, Clamp Champ said, "It's a message cube."

"What does it say?" asked Bow.

"We'll know in a minute," answered Clamp Champ. When he activated it, a hologram of Double Trouble appeared and spoke.

"_Fellow Rebels, Horde Prime's flagship, the Velvet Glove, has arrived in Etheria's orbit. Shadow Weaver and her crew are boarding even as we speak to launch their invasion of Earth. With her are Catra, Colonel Blast, Entrapta, Evilseed, Mantenna, Modulock, Evil-Lyn, Webstor, Clawful, Trap-Jaw, Scorpia, Octavia, Multi-Bot, and Vultak. To keep you busy, the remaining Horde members are teaming with members of the Legion of Apocalypse to attack Brightmoon, Mystacore, the ice region, and Salineas. Good luck, my friends."_

"Can she be trusted?" asked Firestorm.

"She's my cousin," answered Glimmer. "I trust her with my life."

"We'd best split up," said Mermista, who was in her human form. "I'm heading for Salineas to help my people. Who's coming with me?"

"I'll come," said Perfuma. "Salineas is one of the few places on Etheria I've never been."

"As will I," said Clamp Champ. "Just give us a moment to suit up."

Once Clamp Champ and Perfuma were in their underwater diving suits, Green Lantern said, "Firestorm and I will accompany you."

"Are you sure?" asked Clamp Champ. "I'm not sure I have any suits that will fit you two."

"We don't need them," said Firestorm. "I can make myself intangible while Green Lantern's ring will protect him underwater."

"The ThunderCats and I will head for the ice region," said Wonder Woman.

"I'm coming with you," said Netossa.

"And me as well," said Spinerella.

"I'm heading for Mystacore," said She-Ra. "Who's coming with me?"

"I will," said Sweet Bee.

"Jill, Kelly, and I will come, too," said Sabrina.

"And me," added Snout Spout.

"That leaves Brightmoon for the rest of us," said Glimmer. "Bow, Hawkwoman, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Kris, and Julie, follow me."

Mermista transformed into her mermaid form and jumped into the water, followed closely behind by her small party. Keith said, "We'd best make a change ourselves. ThunderCats, Time to Rock!"

"JAGUAR!"

"LYNX!"

"LEOPARD!"

"CHEETAH!"

"TIGER!"

"COUGAR!"

"LION!"

"FROM THE SHADOWS, COMES FORTH THE LIGHT!"

"Our turn," said Sabrina. "ANGEL POWER!" The other Rebels watched in amazement as their new allies morphed. Once it was done, everyone went their separate ways.

"Good luck," said Kowl as he watched everyone leave. Once they were gone, he added, "They're going to need it."

_**Meanwhile, on Earth: **_

Nightwing contacted Isis. "Batman just sent me the names of the Eternian villains about to try and invade Earth. They are: Shadow Weaver, Catra, Colonel Blast, Entrapta, Evilseed, Mantenna, Modulock, Evil-Lyn, Webstor, Clawful, Trap-Jaw, Scorpia, Octavia, Multi-Bot, and Vultak. Aiding them here are: Killer Frost, Darkonda, The Crime Syndicate, Vypra, a new Master Org, Silver Banshee, Major Force, and a resurrected Aquaman, plus, the Ninja Storm Rangers have been sent to Etheria. We'd best be ready."

A time portal opened, bringing both Time Force and the Legion of Super Heroes. Supergirl spoke up, "What's our plan to stop these invaders, General Isis?"

Isis chuckled slightly, then spoke, "They will most likely send some easily crushed henchmen, hoping to tire us out. But we'll be ready…and have some unexpected suprises for them. I've alerted the Sorceress to warn the ThunderCats of the Ninja Storm team's arrival. Like the Morphin Rangers, they can access Ninja forms…and can now summon their zords."

"Their zords are ready?" Kyle Rayner asked.

"The main 5 and the Shadow ThunderCat's are. Keith's is the Red Lion, Laurie's Pink Cheetah, Christopher has the Black Leopard, Tracy's got the Yellow Cougar, Bill's is the Blue Tiger, and Dan's Shadow Panther. The main 5 can come together to form the ThunderCat MegaZord. Udonna & I can send the zords to Eternia or Etheria should they need them. Jackie & Hyde's zords are still being created, Zordon tells me, but will soon be ready." Isis finished.

Lost in thought, Isis asked herself: 'How is Udonna going to react to this bit of news? Her sister is from another planet? She's just getting used to having her son back…now this? That's a lot to take in one year.'

_**Eternia**_

Stratos and Buzz-Off's party were flying towards Avion and Andreenos at top speed. Moss Man and Tiffany were using their plant powers to carry them there. Riding in a Battle Hawk with Sy-Klone and Mekaneck, Eve said, "You've told me that Beast Man can control animals. Are there any that he can't control?"

"Well, dragons for one thing," answered Mekaneck.

"Hmm," said Eve thoughtfully. "I wonder if I can."

When they were close enough, they could see that both the Avians and the Andreenids were locked in battle. Noticing them in the distance, Hawke and General Stingrad approached. Hawke said, "Lord, Stratos, thank the Elders you're here!" Clearly, she sounded desperate.

"Stingrad, what's going on?" asked Buzz-Off. "And how's our Queen?"

"Our Queen has been taken to safety, Lord Buzz-Off," answered Stingrad. "However, we need all the help we can get."

"We were ambushed," continued Hawke. "We never stood a chance. So far, we've been lucky that the invaders haven't taken over already."

"Our fellow Andreenids especially are at a disadvantage," added Stingrad. "One of the invaders used a weapon to freeze our entire supply of Ambrosia, rendering it useless."

"A freezing weapon, eh?" said Flash. "That could be only one of two men."

"Enough talk," said Tiffany. "We've got a world to save!"

"She's right," said Superman. "Let's go!"

Beast Man, Mer Man, Poison Ivy, and Captain Cold watched as Beast Man and Mer Man's creatures aided Luthor robots, Putties, Tengas, and the new battle drones in the fight. In his warbly voice, Mer Man said, "Everything is going according to plan!"

"Yes," agreed Captain Cold. "Soon, Avion and Andreenos will be ours!"

"And all of Eternia will be ours for the greening," added Poison Ivy.

While several Avions and Andreenids, lead by Stratos and Buzz-Off, dealt with the Tengas in the air, the rest of them that were on the ground got some much-needed help. Superman flew through several Putties and robots, putting them out of commission. Hawkman swooped down and bashed several more with his mace. Eve summoned several animals, including dragons, to stop the ones being controlled by Beast Man and Mer Man. She said, "I'm trying not to hurt them, but I can't get them to retreat. If Beast Man or Mer Man is controlling them, then their control must be nearly absolute. I haven't been able to take control of them myself, though."

Flash used his super speed to take down many more while Sy-Klone used his winds and his wrist-shooters to down several more. Sy-Klone said, "Oftentimes, the best way to solve a problem is to take out the root cause."

Mekaneck used his club to destroy more Putties and robots. He then extended his neck and searched the area until he found what he was looking for. "Over there! There's Beast Man and Mer Man along with two others."

"I'll take you over there, Eve," said Flash.

After taking out more enemies by causing different plants to grow through them, Moss Man said, "I'll come with you."

"As will I," added Tiffany. The four of them then began making their way towards, Beast Man, Mer Man, Poison Ivy, and Captain Cold.

The villainous foursome noticed that four of their enemies were coming towards them. Beast Man said, "We'll crush them! They're no match for us."

"I'll take out the plant man as well as the Green Power Angel," said Poison Ivy. She then made her way towards her intended targets. Seeing Tiffany, Ivy said, "I've been looking forward to this, Angel."

"Too bad I can't say the same for you," said Tiffany. It didn't take long to find out whose plant powers were superior as Tiffany overwhelmed Ivy with ease.

"Curses!" cried the trapped Ivy. "It's bad enough you won't let me save the plant life on Earth, now you've robbed me of the chance to save this world's environment!"

"You're no savior, Ivy," said Moss Man. "You're just another bad seed."

"Amen to that," said Tiffany.

As Flash approached with Eve, Captain Cold yelled, "Shoot them! They're down there somewhere!" He fired his freeze gun while Mer Man fired his trident, to no avail. Flash dropped off Eve and proceeded to knock out both Cold and Mer Man. Mer Man recovered quickly and attempted to run back to the sea, riding on a flying fish while Flash secured Captain Cold.

Beast Man attempted to swing his whip, but a large bird swooped down and took it from him. "Hey, who did that?"

"I did," said Eve. Beast Man turned to see the Diamond Power Angel standing before him. "Release these creatures from your control."

Beast Man laughed and said, "You're a pretty one, aren't you? But I don't take orders from you."

"Oh, but I think you will," said Eve. Two dragons then landed on either side of her. "I've heard you can't control dragons. I, on the other hand, can. Now, I could use them to persuade you, but I think I have a better idea."

Beast Man looked at her in confusion. Suddenly, he grabbed his head and screamed in pain. "What…are you…doing to me?"

"You're part beast," answered Eve. "Which means I can control you. I can also give you a seizure, which is what you're experiencing now. And the pain won't stop until you send all these creatures home. Understand?"

"Yes…yes!" cried Beast Man as the pain increased. Soon, all of the animals began to retreat. "It's…done."

"Good," said Eve. "Now, rest." Beast Man then collapsed into unconsciousness as the animals under Eve's control left as well.

The other heroes then approached, the threat having been dissolved. Seeing Beast Man lying on the ground, one of the Andreenids said, "You killed him!"

"No, I merely incapacitated him," said Eve. "When he wakes up, he'll have a splitting headache."

"Good job, Eve," said Superman as he patted her on the back. "Good job, everyone."

"Hey!" cried one of the other Avions. "Mer Man's getting away!" Mer Man had just gone underwater on the back of his flying fish.

"Oh, no, he's not," said Flash. He then ran towards the water, running in circles until a screaming Mer Man came flying out, landing hard on the shore. He looked up to see Superman, Hawkman, Stratos, and Buzz-Off standing before him.

Frowning down at the fallen Mer Man, Hawkman said, "You're coming with us."

"Well, Avion and Andreenos are safe," said Buzz-Off.

"Yes," agreed Superman. "But our work isn't done yet."

_**Etheria**_

Mermista swam as fast as she could towards Salineas, the others close behind. "We're almost there," she said.

"And it looks like just in time, too," said Firestorm.

Many of the new battle drones were trying to break into Salineas, only to be met by the Mer-People, aided by various aquatic life. "Those must be the new battle drones we've heard about," said Clamp Champ. "Apparently, they can function underwater!"

"Then we'll just make them wish they couldn't!" said a determined Green Lantern. He then created multiple torpedoes and launched them, destroying several of the evil robots.

"These dull machines could use a woman's touch," said Perfuma. She then caused flowers to appear on and around many of the robots, disorienting them and allowing Mermista to manipulate the water and send them flying, many of them crashing into each other.

"My turn," said Firestorm. He then rearranged the molecules of several more robots, rendering them harmless.

Clamp Champ avoided the shots of two robots before capturing them in his capture claw. He then extended it, launching the robots into more of their comrades.

King Mercier, Mermista's father saw his daughter aiding in the fight. "Mermista!" he cried.

Coming to his side, Mermista said, "I'm here, father."

Seeing the four people with her, he frowned and asked, "Why do you insist on bringing these dry-landers with you?"

Overhearing this, Firestorm said, "Sheesh, talk about ungrateful." He continued to put down more robots.

"Father, we've been through this before," said Mermista with a frown of her own. "They're my friends! Why can't you accept that? When are you going to get it through your thick skull that the Horde will never leave our people alone? They absolutely will not stop. Ever! Until all of Etheria is conquered. All of it!"

"Maybe you should listen to you daughter, Your Highness," suggested Green Lantern. "I would." He then created multiple buzz saws, taking out more robots.

Suddenly, Sinestro and Star Sapphire appeared. Sinestro said, "How very wise of you, Green Lantern."

"Hello again, Sinestro," said Green Lantern as he and Sinestro engaged in yet another power ring duel.

Star Sapphire said, "Surrender, fools! You cannot defeat us!" She then fire her sapphire beams at Mermista and King Mercier, but they were able to dodge.

Leech then managed to swim up behind King Mercier and grabbed him with his suction cup-shaped hands. "Feel the suction power of Leech!" He then began draining Mercier's strength, weakening him.

"Father!" cried Mermista. She then jumped onto Leech's back, attempting to choke him out. Leech threw her down, but before he could make a move on her, Clamp Champ's capture claw grabbed him.

"Oh, no, you don't!" cried Clamp Champ. He then extended his clamp, slamming the amphibian-like Hordesman into a large rock face multiple times until he was knocked out.

Star Sapphire, meanwhile, cried out in surprise, "What the?" Flowers were appearing on her outfit. "Get these bloody things off of me!"

"Why should I?" asked Perfuma with a shrug. "They make you prettier."

But before Sapphire could respond, Sinestro was sent flying into her back. Realizing that they were at a disadvantage, Sinestro said, "I think retreat is the best option."

"Indeed," said Star Sapphire. They then flew away, leaving Leech behind.

With the fight over, King Mercier, still recovering from the energy drain, said, "Thank you. I suppose my people owe you dry-landers one."

"Glad we could help," said Clamp Champ with a nod.

"As for Leech,…" began Firestorm. He then used his powers to rearrange the molecules of some of the remains of the destroyed robots. He turned the pieces into a metallic straight-jacket to secure the still-unconscious Leech.

_**Earth Orbit**_

A gigantic spaceship approached the Earth. It was the Velvet Glove, flagship of Horde Prime, Supreme Ruler of the Horde. His invading force stood at the ready as he gave orders from the shadows. "Shadow Weaver, it is time. Soon, the planet Earth will be the next to bow to our power."

"Yes, almighty Horde Prime," said Shadow Weaver, her voice shaking. "We are honored that you would allow us to conquer this planet in your name." It was no secret amongst the Horde members that Shadow Weaver wished to overthrow Hordak and rule in his place, but even she wasn't foolish enough to challenge Horde Prime's power.

Batmechs then began flying out of the Velvet Glove and headed towards Earth. Horde Prime said, "I will beam the rest of you down to the surface. Do not fail me!" Shadow Weaver and crew were then teleported off of the ship.

It didn't take long for Earth's defenders to realize what was happening. "Batmechs! nIt's already started!" Starfire shouted, as she fired a blast that destroyed two of the robot attack drones.

"Incoming!" Cyborg shouted. He and Taylor Earhardt, the Soaring Eagle Wild Force Ranger, went to work trashing as many as they could.

Cole Evans, the Blazing Lion Wild Force Ranger, turned to the Cunning Cheetah Wild Force Ranger. "Paige…"

"Prue, Piper, and Phoebe are on their way. Blue Beetle, Booster Gold, Huntress, and Elongated Man are already helping Hercules right now," Paige Matthews finished.

Meanwhile, Shadow Weaver and some of her invading force landed at Mystacore. Looking around, she said, "So, this is Earth's Mystacore. Pathetic. Castaspella at least has a castle. But no matter. We will destroy this mud ball before…" She never got to finish. A blast of light hit her square in the chest, weakening her. "Who dares?"

"WE DARE! Did you really think that we would let you try and trash our planet? **Think again**!" Isis and Udonna shouted, the Mystic Force Rangers standing behind them.

"Lady, you and your goons are finished!" Nick, the Red Fire Mystic Force Ranger shouted. And it was on! He was the first, as he blasted the Batmechs with an intense burst of fire, melting the robots. Catra was about to turn into her panther form when Vida, the Pink Wind Mystic Force Ranger, blasted her off her feet with a heavy blast of wind. Colonel Blast was zapped by lightning from Chip, the Yellow lightning Mystic Force Ranger.

Entrapa tried to capture the others, only to be nailed by a tsunami courtesy of Madison, the Blue Water Mystic Force Ranger. "Enjoying your swim, Entrapa?" Madison smiled. While this was happening, Isis and Xander, the Green Nature Mystic Force Ranger, double teamed Evilseed, trapping him in a cocoon of vines, and turning his own plants against him. Udonna and the Charmed Ones taught Mantenna a much needed lesson. Udonna froze him in place, while Prue sent him flying into a tree, Piper caused one of his weapons to explode, and Phoebe caused him to get nailed by one of his own freeze beams.

Daggeron frowned until he saw Modulok about to capture some innocent children. "Not while I'm here!" The Solaris Knight then blasted him with an intense solar beam, shorting out his shape-changing abilities.

_**Eternia**_

Fisto and his team were racing through Subternia, Megan leading the way as she lit the area with an orb of light. "I hope we get there in time," said the White Power Angel.

"We've got to," said Fisto. "Relations between the Speleans and the Caligars are fragile enough."

"These new enemies could mess everything up," agreed Ram Man.

"They've made so much progress over the past few years," said Teela. "I'd hate to see it all crumble now, especially at a time like this."

Using his internal sensors, Roboto said, "I am tracking enemy activity less than a mile away."

"Affirmative," agreed Man-E-Faces' robot face. He then switched back to his normal face and said, "We're almost there."

But Teela needn't have worried, for on this day, the Speleans and the Caligars were fighting as one. Granted they weren't faring well at the moment, but they were gladly fighting side-by-side. Never before had Subternia seen the likes of Putties, Tengas, Luthor robots, and the new battle drones. "It looks grim, Dactys," said Ceratus, leader of the Caligars. He whipped away some enemies with his tail before taking down more with his fists. "It appears the traitor has new allies." Whiplash, who was leading the invasion of Subternia, was a Caligar who had been exiled by his people long ago.

"Indeed," agreed Lord Dactys, leader of the Speleans as he used his sword to fight off the invaders. "Though we've had our differences in the past, Ceratus, if I am to die in battle this day, there is no one in Subternia I'd rather have fight by my side than you."

"The feeling is mutual, Lord Dactys."

"Here we are," said Fisto. "Let's get them!" He then bashed several robots into oblivion with his metallic fist.

Man-E-Faces fired his pistol, destroying more robots. He then switched to his monster face and used his enhanced strength to take down several Tengas.

Megan shot a blast of light, blinding several Putties and Tengas. This allowed Lizard Man to destroy several Putties and take down several Tengas before they even knew what hit them.

"Coming through!" cried Ram Man as he charged head-first into the fray, putting more robots out of commission. He swung his axe at more of the robots, putting them down. Roboto also used his machine guns to destroy more.

"How's this for a sound check?" asked Elle. She then fired a blast of sound, destroying more robots.

"You want a sound check?" asked Silver Swan. "How about one with me?"

"Gladly," answered the Purple Power Angel. They then unleashed their best sound attacks. It was a struggle at first, but Elle eventually prevailed, taking Silver Swan out of the fight.

Martian Manhunter didn't say a word as he stretched and wrapped himself around multiple Putties, crushing them. Returning to his normal shape, he then took to the air and fought off several Tengas. As he landed, he changed into a lion, pouncing on several robots. He changed back to normal as he found himself surrounded by both Luthor robots and the new robots. They fired on him, but he made himself intangible and went into the ground, causing them to shoot and destroy themselves.

Martian Manhunter turned when he heard a voice say, "Impressive." J'onn turned to see Whiplash standing before him. Whiplash continued, "But one good hit, and it's all over." He then swung his tail, only for the Martian to catch it. "Uh oh," said Whiplash, realizing he was in trouble.

"I agree," said Martian Manhunter. "One good hit…" He then pulled Whiplash towards him with his super-strength and knocked him out with one punch. "And it's all over…for you."

Batman also chose not to speak, instead letting his actions do the talking. He punched several Putties, putting them down for the count. He threw an exploding batarang, destroying several robots. He then fired his grappler and swung into a swarm of Tengas, taking them down. It was then that he spotted Two-Face.

Two-Face had fired on an innocent Caligar with his shotgun when he noticed Batman's presence. "Batman. I was wondering if you would show your face." He then fired, but Batman jumped over the shot and tackled his former friend. He then knocked him out with one punch.

Shaking his head, Batman asked, "Why do you make me do this, Harvey?"

Teela fought off Putties and Tengas with her Cobra Staff. She then drew her sword and proceeded to disarm and dismantle several robots. However,…

BANG!

Teela screamed in pain as something entered the back of her shoulder and went out the front, causing her to drop her weapons and fall to her knees. Teela was holding her bleeding shoulder as she heard maniacal laughter. Turning to the source of the laughter, her jaw dropped in horror as the Joker stepped from the shadows, holding a gun. She couldn't help but notice the grin permanently affixed to his face as he continued laughing. Finally, he stopped. Cocking his gun, Joker then said, "Tell me something, kid: Have you ever danced with the Devil by the pale moonlight?" Teela sat there, frozen with fear as she stared down the barrel of the gun while the Clown Prince of Crime laughed again.

However, his laughter was cut short as a batarang knocked his gun out of his hand. Punching him as hard as he could, Fisto yelled, "Leave my niece alone, you monster!" Joker was instantly knocked out. Turning to the injured Teela, Fisto said, "Teela."

"I'm fine, uncle, really," said Teela, trying to be strong.

"I'll be the judge of that," said Batman as he and Fisto helped Teela to her feet. They were able to find a secluded spot while they left the others to continue fighting. After setting Teela on the ground, Batman tore a piece of her shirt off, getting a look at her injured shoulder.

"How bad is it?" asked Fisto as he held Teela's hand.

"She's losing blood fast," answered Batman.

"Can you get her back to the palace?"

"I doubt I'd get there fast enough. This has to be taken care of immediately. Otherwise, she could bleed to death. Go, I'll take care of her."

Fisto nodded. Patting Teela's shoulder, he said, "Stay strong, kid."

Managing a weak smile, Teela said, "I'll try, uncle." Fisto managed a small smile as he went back into the heat of battle. Looking at the Dark Knight, Teela asked, "So, what are you going to do?"

"Unfortunately, the wound will have to be cauterized," answered Batman.

Leaning back and closing her eyes, Teela mumbled, "Great."

"Do you trust me?" asked Batman. Teela stared at him blankly. "Do you trust me?"

Teela stared at him a few more seconds before answering. "Yes. I do."

Batman nodded and held out a batarang, saying, "Here, bite on this." Teela did as she was told, biting on the batarang as hard as she could. Batman then used a tool from his utility belt and applied the necessary heat to the wound. Teela winced as her wound was treated. As soon as he was done, Batman reassured the young Captain, "It's okay, Teela. You're going to be fine."

Teela nodded as Batman bandaged her wound. "Thank you," she whispered as she drifted off into unconsciousness.

"Rest easy, kid," whispered Batman. "Rest easy."

Soon, the battle was over. "It's over," said Lord Dactys. "Thank you for all your help."

"Unfortunately, the cost was dear," added Ceratus. "For both our peoples." Indeed, several Speleans and Caligars had lost their lives in the fight.

"You're not the only ones," said Batman as he approached while carrying Teela.

"Teela," said Lizard Man. "Is she…?"

"She'll live," reassured Batman. "She just needs rest."

_**Etheria**_

Wonder Woman was flying towards the ice region followed by the others flying on vehicles that Clamp Champ had converted from the remains of destroyed Horde vehicles into vehicles to serve the Rebellion's purposes. "How long before we get there?" asked Wonder Woman.

"Soon," answered Spinerella. "Hopefully, Frosta's people and the Selkies won't tear each other apart. Relations between them are fragile at best."

"We're here," said Netossa. "And it looks like the fight's already started."

Soon, everyone landed and began to get involved in the battle. Horde Troopers, different Horde vehicles, Luthor robots, and new battle drones were being reduced to scrap. Wonder Woman bashed several Troopers and vehicles with her fists. A Horde tank fired at her, but she deflected the shots with her bracelets, sending them back to the source and destroying two tanks. Spinerella began spinning, generating winds powerful enough to send many of the various robots flying. She was even able to blow away more tanks and other Horde vehicles.

Netossa threw her unbreakable net-like cape, capturing more Troopers and robots, rendering them helpless. She then turned to Wonder Woman, who was still fighting and asked, "Don't you ever get cold in that outfit?"

Diana smiled and responded, "I'm just warming up."

Seeing two of her fellow Rebels, Frosta smiled and said, "Thank you, my friends! You've arrived just in time!" She then used her ice powers to freeze many more Troopers, robots, and vehicles.

The ThunderCats used their weapons to tears into the Troopers and robots. Seeing them, the captain of the Selkies' army frowned and asked, "What are these invaders doing here? They're the reason we were attacked in the first place!"

King Narwhal, the Selkies' King asked, "What trickery is this?"

"What are they talking about?" asked Spinerella.

Keith frowned under his helmet and answered, "Oh, I think we have a pretty good idea." He then stepped forward and yelled, "HEY, NINJA STORM RANGERS, WHY DON'T YOU USELESS, SORRY BITCHES COME OUT WHERE WE CAN SEE YA?"

With that, the Ninja Storm Rangers made their presence known. Seeing the ThunderCats, Dustin Brooks said, "Well, well, well, if is isn't the Ranger wanna-bes."

"The only wanna-bes we see are you guys!" snapped Laurie.

"If you were real Rangers, you would be fighting with us, not against us," added Tracy.

"Nobody gives a d*** about good and evil anymore," responded Shane Clark. "And nobody cares about what you do, either. Everybody hates you and fears you just because you have power. Well, we say let's give them a reason to hate us!"

Frowning under his own helmet, Hyde turned to the Selkie captain and asked, "You were actually stupid enough to mistake us for these clowns? You gotta be kidding me!"

"We'll show you who the real clowns are after we kill you," said Tori Hansen.

"As for the rest of you, we didn't come alone," said Cam Watanabe.

A stomping sound got everyone's attention as the heroes turned to see Dylamug approach, accompanied by Cheetah, Two-Bad, Rito Revolto, Bloodsport, and Metallo. Keith said, "Tracy, Jackie, you help Wonder Woman and the others. The rest of us will take care of the Ninja Storm Rangers."

"We're on it," said Jackie with a nod.

Cheetah charged Wonder Woman, saying, "This time, Wonder Woman, I'll be the victor!"

"I think not," said Wonder Woman as she threw Cheetah over her shoulder. She then captured Cheetah with her lasso and threw her into some of the remaining Troopers and robots.

Two-Bad charged Frosta, saying, "The ice lady is mine!" However, Frosta froze the ground, causing him to slip and slide into some more robots and Troopers.

Rito charged Netossa with his sword, saying, "Lookie lookie what I got!" Netossa side-stepped him as he swung his sword wildly. She then threw her net as he tried to charge again, causing him to stumble and fall. As he laid there tangled up, Rito mumbled, "Well, that was embarrassing."

Dylamug stomped over to Tracy as she held her Thunder Daggers. Dylamug said, "Foolish child! Do you really think your puny daggers can stop me?"

"No, I don't," answered Tracy. Dylamug fired at her, but Tracy was able to avoid the shot. She then struck his mechanical legs one at a time, causing him to collapse and rendering him immobile. As Dylamug sat there in shock, Tracy cried out confidently, "I KNOW they can!"

Bloodsport fired a bazooka at Spinerella, but missed. "Curses!" cried Bloodsport. "Hold still, will you?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that," said Spinerella. "But I can do this." She then started spinning again, sending Bloodsport flying into a rock, knocking him out.

Metallo stared Jackie down and chuckled. "Superman can't beat me. What makes you think you can? I can take anything you can throw at me, Ranger. Anything."

"You're forgetting one crucial thing, metalhead: Your Kryptonite heart doesn't work on me," responded the Purple ThunderCat. "Besides, I think you'll find that my slingshots pack quite a punch." Metallo snarled and charged. He threw a punch, but missed wildly. Jackie then fired her slings, doing considerable damage to the evil cyborg. "I trust I've made my point?"

Keith clashed swords with Shane, neither one giving an inch. Shane boasted, "Face it, amateur. I'm out of your league!"

"For once, you're right," Keith started, then slashed Shane's leg with his sword, then punched him in the face, destroying his helmet, then kicked him into a tree. "I'm so much better than you! You're the leader of this sorry team? What were they doing, scraping the bottom of the barrel?" the Red Lion ThunderCat laughed.

Pissed, Shane leaped up and landed a lucky punch to the stomach, then shouted, "I can't wait to see the look on your fake wrestler girlfriend's face when she learns I killed you."

This seemed to give Keith a second wind as he screamed and went back on the attack. He knocked Shane's sword out of his hands and struck him down. "THINK I'M AN AMATEUR NOW?"

Bill fought Dustin, lance and sword clashing violently. Dustin said, "I just had to get stuck with a hick like you."

"You ain't exactly Einstein yourself, boy," responded Bill. "Here's your sign." He then knocked Dustin's sword away before striking him down. "Moron."

Laurie was using her bow like a sword as she battled Tori. Tori said, "I can't wait to see the look on your alien boyfriend's face when I hand him your head."

"Says the useless Barbie doll wanna-be who let power go to her own head," snapped Laurie. "Maybe you should cut off your own head instead. I mean, it's nothing but empty space, anyway." Before an angry Tori could respond, Laurie had then knocked Tori's sword out of her hand before blasting her at point-blank range.

Chris' axe clashed with Blake Bradley's Thunder Staff. Blake said, "You've got no chance, little boy!"

Chris frowned under his helmet and said, "I may be a little boy to you, but I'm more of a man than you'll ever be!" He then knocked Blake's staff out of his hands and struck him. He then converted his ThunderAxe into cannon mode and blasted Blake at point-blank range, sending him flying. "You know, the next person who calls me a 'little boy' is going to eat axe!" the Black Leopard ThunderCat snapped.

Hyde's sword clashed with Hunter Bradley's Thunder Staff. Hunter asked, "You think that toy sword can stop me?"

"Let's find out," said Hyde simply. He then kicked Hunter's staff out of his hand with a roundhouse kick before striking him twice. "Strike one! Strike two!" He then fired his sword's eyebeams, sending Hunter flying. "Strike three! You're out!"

"I can't believe he called me a toy," said Hyde's sword, Simba. "That was quite insulting to me."

"Oh, quit whining, Simba," said Hyde as he thumped Simba on the back of the head.

Dan's ThunderSaber clashed with Cam's Samurai Saber. Cam said, "I must admit, you're good. But I'm better!" He then tried to attack, but Dan stopped him at every turn.

Dan finally responded, "Never in a million years." He knocked Cam's sword out of his hand and struck him in the chest, putting him down.

The Ninja Storm Rangers were quick to regroup, however. Shane said, "That does it. You asked for it! Storm zords, activate!"

The Ninja Storm teams zords appeared, causing everyone's jaws to drop. "What do we do now?" asked Laurie. "Without zords of our own, we don't stand a chance!"

An image of Zordon then appeared, saying, "THUNDERCATS, EACH OF YOUR ZORDS HAVE FINALLY BEEN COMPLETED. HURRY, YOU HAVE LITTLE TIME!"

As Zordon's image disappeared, Keith said, "Thanks, Zordon. Alright, guys, let's do this."

"ThunderCat zords, now!" cried all eight ThunderCats in unison.

The ThunderCat zords then appeared on Etheria. "Awesome!" cried Keith.

"Incredible!" concurred Laurie.

"This is great!" said Chris enthusiastically.

"Wow," said Tracy and Jackie in awe.

"Whoa," said Hyde, speechless.

"What he said," agreed Bill.

"This should even the odds a little bit," finished Dan. Each ThunderCat then hopped into their respective zords.

"What?" cried Blake in surprise and anger. "Since when did they have zords of their own?"

"What's the matter? Odds not lopsided enough in your favor anymore?" Wonder Woman snickered.

"It makes no difference," said Hunter, Wonder Woman's statement having left a mark. "We'll stop them."

"Couldn't agree more," said Shane. "Let's bring them together!" All six Ninja Storm zords then combined into the Hurricane Megazord.

"Time to put our zords to the test," said Keith. "Let's bring them together!"

"Right!" agreed the other ThunderCats. The main five zords combined to form the ThunderCat Megazord. The other three combined to form the Shadow Megazord.

"Time to Rock…" began Keith.

"…and Roll!" finished the other ThunderCats.

"Let's show these wanna-bes how it's done," said Tori. The Hurricane Megazord then struck each of its opponents with hard punches. However, the ThunderCat Megazord and the Shadow Megazord each responded in kind with punches of their own.

"Now THAT'S how it's REALLY done!" countered Jackie.

"That's it," said Dustin. "We end this."

"Couldn't agree more," said Cam.

"Let's put these losers out of their misery," said Blake. The Hurricane Megazord then attempted to use its hurricane finisher, but the ThunderCat Megazord and the Shadow Megazord each drew their swords and stuck them into the ground, preventing them from getting blown away.

When the storm stopped, the two heroic Megazords stood firm, Chris saying, "Close, but not close enough."

"Alright, we've taken their best shot," said Laurie.

"Now, let's show them ours," added Hyde.

"Couldn't agree more," said Dan.

"So, what are we waiting for?" asked Bill.

"Let's get them!" declared Tracy. The ThunderCat Megazord and the Shadow Megazord then moved in on the Hurricane Megazord, each striking with their swords. Then, their swords activated, and they struck simultaneously, putting the Hurricane Megazord down and sending the Ninja Storm Rangers flying out. They demorphed upon hitting the ground and passed out. Their zords also disappeared.

Wonder Woman, the Rebels, the ice people, and the Selkies cheered as the ThunderCats exited their Megazords in triumph. Their zords disappeared once they exited. Wonder Woman smiled and said, "Good job, ThunderCats. You did well."

"We all did well," said Frosta with a smile.

"Thanks," said Keith with a nod. "Let's just hope the others are as successful."

_**Earth**_

The Crime Syndicate landed in Angel Grove with some of their new allies, thinking it would fall easily without the Morphin Rangers there to protect it. Ultra Man gave an evil smirk and said, "This is going to be too easy."

"I happen to disagree with you on that," came the voice of Hercules. The Crime Syndicate turned to see Hercules standing before them, Iolaus, Gabrielle, the Huntress, Elongated Man, Blue Beetle Booster Gold, Green Lantern Kyle Rayner, Looker, Metamorpho, and the Zeo Rangers by his side.

"Did you forget about us?" asked Adam Park.

"It makes no difference that you're here," boasted Super Woman. "Attack!" The Syndicate charged, Ultra Man and Hercules immediately trading blows. Super Woman was double-teamed by Kat Hillard and Tanya Sloan. "The two of you can't hope to stop me!"

"Just watch us," said Kat. She then activated her shield and flew forward, knocking Ultra Woman back.

"My turn," said Tanya. She then used her nunchucks to put Ultra Woman down for the count. "I guess we showed her, huh?"

"We certainly did," said Kat with a nod and a smile.

Rocky DeSantos and David Truehart took on Owlman. He said, "I'm a far better fighter than the two of you. If you want to beat me, you'd better get some help!"

"You underestimate us," said Rocky as he and David landed many punches and kicks, surprising Owlman as he took a beating.

"And for that, you lose," finished David as he knocked out Owlman with one more punch.

Blue Beetle blasted several Horde Troopers, saying, "This is getting out of hand!"

Booster Gold did the same from the air, while also battling Batmechs. "Just another day of a**-kicking to me."

Troopers charged Elongated Man, but he stretched out tall and wide as the evil robots foolishly ran into him and were thrown into their own comrades. "Brainless, the whole lot of them."

As she put down more with her crossbow, the Huntress said, "Serves them right."

Johnny Quick tried to use his super-speed, but Kyle was able to stop him from the air. He trapped the evil speedster in a box, saying, "Now, Metamorpho!"

"Got it," said Metamorpho as he changed his chemical nature. He transformed into knockout gas, taking out Johnny Quick.

A yawning Johnny Quick protested, "That's…not fair…" He passed out from the gas.

Power Ring fired at Adam Park and Trey, but the Red Zeo Ranger and the Gold Ranger rolled out of the way. "Hold still, will you?" asked a frustrated Power Ring. "Just make things easy on yourselves and give up!"

"Never in a million years," said Adam, his sword in hand.

"It's time for a Gold Rush!" cried Trey as he fired the Golden Power Staff.

Power Ring put up a force field that blocked the shots. Once it was over, he lowered his shield…big mistake. "What was that supposed…?" He never got to finish as Adam snuck up behind him and used sleight-of-hand to swipe his ring before rejoining Trey. "Hey, give that back!"

Taunting Power Ring with his own weapon, Adam said, "Now you see it…" He tossed the ring up in the air and took a swipe with his sword, destroying it. "Now you don't!"

"NO!"

Gabrielle took on Scorpia, using her staff to block Scorpia's attacks with her pinchers. "You can't hold out forever!" cried Scorpia.

"Neither can you," responded Gabrielle as Scorpia swung her tail. However, Gabrielle was able to avoid it, jump behind Scorpia, and hit her in the back of the head, knocking her out. "I told you."

Snapping his claws, Clawful said to Iolaus, "I'm gonna give you a haircut you'll never forget!" However, as he tried to attack, Iolaus avoided him easily.

"No thanks. I'll pass," said Iolaus as he hit Clawful in the back of the head with the butt of his sword, knocking him out. "That wasn't so hard."

As Hercules and Ultra Man continued trading blows, Grace joined in saying, "Hey, Herc, how about a little extra muscle?" She then used her own strength to aid Hercules, landing several shots to Ultra Man's jaw.

However, Grace was kicked away as Ultra Man said, "Foolish woman! You know you're no match for me!"

"Funny, it doesn't look that way to me!" responded Hercules. He then used both fists together to finally put Ultra Man down.

"Good job, guys," said Adam. "Angel Grove is safe." His communicator then beeped. "Go ahead."

"Adam, it's Carter," said Carter Grayson. "The Lightspeed Rangers and I just took care of Vypra. If all goes well, it shouldn't be long before the remaining invaders are stopped."

"Hopefully, the remaining Titans and Legion members can stop the robots while the rest of us deal with the everyone else," added Ryan Mitchell.

_**Eternia**_

As He-Man, Battle Cat, and the Attack Trak neared Darksmoke, Samantha asked, "You mean, we're actually going to see real, talking dragons? Outrageous!"

"We still must proceed with caution," said Man-At-Arms. "Although Granamyr holds He-Man in high regard, the dragons of Darksmoke are very mistrustful of humans, which is why they prefer to keep to themselves in hiding. Granamyr especially commands the utmost respect."

"Mankind is capable of a great many evils," said Xena. "And I would know."

As they neared Darksmoke, they could see many dragons in the air, battling Giganta and Eternia's three evil giants. One of the dragons saw He-Man approaching and swooped down, another by his side. One of the dragons said, "He-Man. Have you come to aid us again?"

"I have, Granamyr," answered He-Man. "And I've brought some friends to help. You've met Man-At-Arms. This is Xena, Warrior Princess from another time and world. And these are the Power Rangers, protectors of the planet Earth, mentored by Zordon of Eltar."

Granamyr seemed to be familiar with the name Zordon. "Yes, I remember Zordon. Before I met you, he was the only human that I'd respected."

The Rangers were speechless at the site of Granamyr. The only thing any of them could say came from Billy: "Whoa."

The other dragon, however, simply huffed, unimpressed. He said, "You claim to be our friend, yet you associate with people who hide behind masks?"

"We wear these helmets partly out of necessity," said Jason. "However, since Zordon has given us permission to show our faces…" The Rangers then proceeded to remove their helmets.

"Children?" asked the other dragon in surprise. He then frowned and continued, "You bring children to aid us?"

"No offense, but I think you underestimate us," said Zack with a frown of his own.

Suddenly, Goldar arrived, along with Scorpina and Louie Kaboom. Goldar announced, "They're not the only problems you have to deal with!"

"We'll handle these three," said Man-At-Arms to the Rangers. "You stop the giants."

"Right," said Tommy with a nod before the Rangers put their helmets back on.

"But how can you possibly stop them?" asked the other dragon.

Jason answered, "By showing them the Power of Thunder!"

"MASTODON, LION THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"PTERODACTYL, FIREBIRD THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"TRICERATOPS, UNICORN THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER, GRIFFIN THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"STEGOSAURUS, MADUSA THUNDERZORD POWER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS, RED DRAGON THUNDERZORD POWER!"

The Thunderzords appeared on Eternia and immediately merged. "Thunder Megazord, power up!"

Tommy then cried, "White Tigerzord, power up!" Once Tommy was inside, he converted his zord to warrior mode.

Granamyr and the other dragon watched the scene in awe. Granamyr said, "In all my years, I've never seen anything like this before."

The Thunder Megazord and the White Tigerzord approached Giganta and the Eternian giants. Giganta smiled and said, "Look, boys, some big toys for us to play with."

"This is going to be fun," said Azdar, leader of the three Eternian giants.

The Thunder Megazord landed punches to Giganta and Azdar, while the White Tigerzord did the same with the other two giants. However, all four giants quickly recovered and each double-teamed the two zords, knocking them down. Kimberly said, "We're going to need some help."

"Don't worry," said Billy. "I know just where to get it." He then flew out as the zords stood up. He said, "Hey, Tommy, say hello to an old friend." He then used his power ring to create a construct of the Dragonzord.

Tommy laughed and said, "Nice one, Billy."

With the odds a little better now, even though it was still three against two, the zords did much better. First, the Thunder Megazord fired some stuff from its chest, disorienting the four giants. "Hey, I can't see!" complained one of the giants.

"What's going on?" asked the last giant.

"You're going down, that's what!" answered Trini. The Thunder Megazord then punched down Giganta, while the White Tigerzord took down Azdar and one of the other giants. The Dragonzord construct then took down the final giant with its tail.

The Thunder Megazord's eyes then lit up as the Rangers inside cried, "Thunder Saber!" Said saber was drawn. It activated and was swung, destroying the weapons of the three Eternian giants, much to their shock. The Thunder Megazord and the White Tigerzord then proceeded to beat down the three giants until they were unconscious. The Dragonzord construct did the same with Giganta. Upon being knocked out, she shrank back to normal size.

"It's been fun, but your time is done!" declared Samantha.

Back on the ground, He-Man clashed swords with Goldar. He-Man sent him flying with a single punch. Goldar sat up and fired a blast from his sword, which He-Man easily deflected with the Sword of Power. Goldar then charged forward and cried, "You will fall to me!" Their swords then hit so hard that Goldar's shattered! "Impossible!" he cried out in horror.

"No. Possible," said He-Man as he knocked out Goldar with one punch.

Man-At-Arms battled Louie, mace and sword clashing hard. Louie said, "Puny human. You can't stop me!"

"We'll see," said Duncan simply. He then shattered Louie's sword with his mace and kicked him away.

Recovering, Louie said, "You asked for it!" He fired a cannon on his left arm, but Man-At-Arms was able to dodge. Louie also fired eyebeams, but they too missed their target, as Man-At-Arms converted his arm into a cannon. He fired, landing multiple shots to Louie's chest. Louie stumbled back, but didn't fall, despite visible damage. "Is that the best you can do?"

"Actually, no," answered Man-At-Arms. "But, since you're a machine, I don't think it'll hurt to use these." Several weapons came out of different parts of his armor. He fired them all, causing Louie to scream as he was blown apart.

Xena and Scorpina were clashing swords, matching each other move-for-move. Finally, Xena managed to knock Scorpina back with a kick to the midsection. Scorpina quickly recovered and smirked, saying, "You're good. But not good enough." She then fired a beam, but Xena was able to avoid it easily. Scorpina then snarled and charged her sword before throwing it. Xena countered by throwing her chakram, which shattered the sword and hit Scorpina in the forehead, knocking her out before returning to Xena.

Upon getting her chakram back, Xena smiled and said, "Sweet dreams."

Soon, the battle was over. With the heroes gathered, Granamyr smiled and said, "Thank you all. Darksmoke is in your debt."

"Don't mention it," said Jason with a nod.

"Eternia isn't safe yet, though," said Tommy.

"Unfortunately, he's right," agreed He-Man. "There's still much work to be done."

_**Etheria**_

She-Ra led her team towards Mystacore on Swift Wind, Sabrina riding with her. Jill and Kelly flew with Snout Spout on one of Clamp Champ's flying vehicles while Sweet Bee flew on her own. Sabrina said, "You seemed anxious to talk to this Castaspella person when we arrived, She-Ra. Is something the matter?"

"I'll explain later," said She-Ra. "Right now, we've got work to do."

"We're here," said Snout Spout.

"And it looks like it's already gotten ugly," added Kelly.

"Then let's do something about it!" exclaimed Jill.

Castaspella and her apprentice Ariel were using their combined magic to protect Mystacore with a force field. It was under attack by Horde Troopers, Luthor robots, the new battle drones, and even some cogs. Sorrowful, Casta's cowardly pet dragon was flying around, using his flame breath to try and fight them off until help could arrive. Gasket and Archerina were in charge of the attack. Gasket ordered the various machines, "Keep it up! They can't hold out forever!"

"Soon, darling, Mystacore will be ours for the taking!" cried Archerina with evil glee.

Inside Mystacore's castle, Ariel was straining as she said, "I can't keep it up much longer!"

"Keep trying!" urged Casta. "Help will soon be here!"

Sweet Bee swooped down, blasting the various robots with her staff. She then landed and attempted to fight them hand-to-hand. After getting off their vehicle, Snout Spout led the way, tearing into the robots with his axe. He grabbed more with his trunk as they tried to charge him and threw them into their comrades. He then fired water from his trunk, causing a wipe-out.

Seeing this, Sabrina couldn't help but smile. "I'll do you one better, Snout Spout." She then conjured up a small-scale tidal wave, wiping out many more.

"Those guys may be washed up, Bree," said Jill with a smile, "but some are simply hot for me!" She then shot a blast of fire, destroying more.

"I prefer they be kept in the dark," joked Kelly. She then shot a field of darkness, trapping some of the robots. She then ran inside of it and dismantled as many as she could.

She-Ra slashed through more robots with her sword before turning her attention to the two living machines responsible for the attack. Gasket frowned and said, "Hello, my dear. And who might you be?"

Frowning, She-Ra answered, "I am She-Ra, Princess of Power."

"Why don't we see just how powerful you really are?" asked Gasket. He and Archerina fired energy from their swords, but She-Ra deflected it with her Sword of Protection, sending it back to the source and knocking Gasket and Archerina down.

Getting to her feet, Archerina said, "Well, I certainly didn't expect that. But you can't defeat the both of us."

Castaspella then teleported onto the battlefield, standing by She-Ra's side. "I seriously doubt that," said Casta. "She's faced worse odds than the two of you and still managed to win. However, I think I can even the odds a little bit." A scepter then appeared in her hands.

"I'll take She-Ra," said Gasket. "You can have her companion, my love."

"Agreed," said Archerina with a nod.

Gasket then charged She-Ra. The Princess of Power met the charge, their swords clashing violently.

Archerina stared down her opponent as they circled each other. Finally, Archerina asked, "And who might you be?"

"I am Castaspella, Queen of Mystacore, member of the Great Rebellion."

"I don't see what's so great about you, Castaspella," continued Archerina. "But your kingdom will fall this day. And your death will be at my hands!" Her sword then changed into a bow and she fired, but Casta held out her free hand, creating a force field that the arrows hit. The arrows exploded upon impact, but Casta was unharmed.

Letting her force field down, Casta said, "It will take more than that to take my throne."

"I haven't even begun to fight!" cried Archerina. Her bow then changed back into a sword and she charged. Casta met the charge, their weapons clashing. Neither was able to gain the upper hand for several minutes until Casta finally knocked Archerina's sword out of her hands. She then fired magic from her scepter, sending Archerina flying.

With her opponent down, Castaspella shook her head and said, "It pains me to do this."

"Well, it doesn't pain me to do this!" yelled Archerina as she got to one knee and recovered her sword. She fired a blast of pink energy from her sword, knocking Casta's scepter out of her hand. Castaspella had been caught off guard and Archerina looked to take advantage. She got to her feet and fired again, but this time, Castaspella countered with a burst of magic from her hands. Archerina never stood a chance as Casta's power overwhelmed her. "NO!" screamed Archerina as she was obliterated.

Meanwhile, She-Ra and Gasket continued to duel. She-Ra finally got the upper hand and landed a punch to Gasket, which sent him flying. Gasket snarled as he got to one knee, "Take this!" He fired another blast of green energy from his sword, but She-Ra blocked it with her shield. They then charged each other and clashed again, this time with Gasket's sword being shattered! "What?" asked Gasket in disbelief. This gave She-Ra the opportunity to jump into the air. She came down, splitting Gasket in two with the Sword of Protection, deactivating her opponent.

Soon, the battle was over. Casta smiled said, "Thank you, my friends. Mystacore is saved once more."

Returning the smile, Sabrina nodded and said, "It was our pleasure."

Sheathing her sword, She-Ra said, "Casta, I was hoping I'd get the chance to talk you. I know you've told us about the time when Mortella took over your kingdom. Even though everyone else in your kingdom managed to escpae, including your family, you never knew where they ended up."

"Yes, I remember that time all too well," nodded Casta sadly as she closed her eyes. A single tear escaped and she wiped it away. "Both my parents and my newborn baby sister were taken away that day. I haven't seen them since."

"I spoke with Light Hope this morning," continued She-Ra. "And he knows where they ended up: On Earth. I doubt your parents are still alive, but he says your sister is still alive. I believe her name was Udonna."

Castaspella gasped as her head shot up to face She-Ra. Covering her mouth with her hands, Casta stuttered, "U…Udonna? Sh…she lives?" By now, Casta was having a hard time controlling her emotions.

"Udonna?" whispered Kelly to Jill and Sabrina. "As in, the Mystic Force Rangers' Udonna?" Her two fellow Angels were as surprised by this as anyone.

_**Earth**_

Evil-Lyn and Master Org were trying to lay claim to Turtle Cove. Using a spell, Evil-Lyn was able to capture the police. Master Org had caught the Armed Forces, and Aquaman had trashed the Naval Forces. "Let them try to stop us now!" Evil-Lyn snickered.

"You got it, grandma!" Evil-Lyn soon found herself telekinetically thrown across the park, crashing into a tree, then found herself frozen in time, unable to move or speak. Prue & Piper Halliwell walked into view. "She-Ra was right, you are one UGLY bitch!" Piper giggled.

"Piper. I know it's the truth, but…" Prue playfully chided.

"Enough of this! Skugs, Putrids, Cogs, Putties, Quantrons, Hunger Dogs, get them!" Aquaman snarled.

But as the various henchmen arrived, the Skugs were quickly put out of their misery. The VR Troopers were there, along with the Outsiders and the Lightstar Rangers. Andros smiled under his helmet, "This should be rather easy, where's the challenge?"

"None that I can see," Black Lightning added, then struck a bunch of Putrids and Hunger Dogs with quick bursts of lightning.

Halo, Looker, Cassie, Ashley, Aisha, and Kaitlyn made a mess of the Quantrons while Geo-Force, Owlman, Red Arrow, Carlos, Zhane, TJ, JB, and Ryan smacked up the Cogs. Master Org shouted, "They are nothing but a pack of humans! Finish them!"

A voice shouted, "You still haven't learned, have you?" Turning, Master Org saw both the Wild Force Megazord and the Jungle Fury Megazord bearing down on him. Inside, Cole Evans snapped, "Ready to put him out of his misery, Casey?"

Inside the Jungle Fury Megazord, the Red Tiger Jungle Fury Ranger shouted, "You bet!"

Blasting Webstor with a high intensity stun blast, the Jungle Fury Rangers sent him back down to normal size, while the Wild Force Rangers did the same to Vultak. "NO!" the 2 villains screamed, as the Tengas joined them. This still didn't help them.

Taylor Earhardt, the Soaring Eagle Ranger, and Lilly Chilman, the Yellow Cheetah Ranger, showed off the power of yellow by slamming the Tengas into each other, while Alyssa Enrille, the Noble Tiger Ranger, and Det. Alexandra Eames, the Pink Eagle Ranger, made short work of their pack. As this was going on, Paige Matthews, the Cunning Cheetah Ranger, and Robert 'RJ' James, the Purple Wolf Ranger polished off a pack of Hunger Dogs in minutes, and Merrick Balitou, Howling Wolf Ranger, and Dominic Hargan, the White Rhino Ranger trashed their bunch of Skugs.

Max Cooper, the Surging Shark Ranger, joined forces with Theo Martin, the Blue Jaguar Ranger, in polishing off the Quantrons…and completely humiliating Evil-Lyn by turning one of her spells against her. As this was going on, Aquaman tried to finish everyone off…but could not get past the twin defense of Danny Delgado, the Iron Bison Ranger, and Det. Robert Goren, the Black Lion Ranger. Together, they punched, kicked, slammed, and threw the one-time sea king into submission.

Turning to Master Org, the Blazing Lion Ranger snapped, "Do you want any of this?"

"Next time, Wild Force." He then disappeared, leaving his evil partners behind.

"COWARD!" Evil-Lyn screamed.

"That's almost funny coming from you." Katana smirked. She had beaten the evil sorceress into submission.

_**Eternia**_

Skeletor, Lex Luthor, and Rita Repulsa pulled in front of Castle Greyskull in Skeletor's Battle Ram Chariot. "Quickly," said Skeletor. "While everyone else is busy elsewhere, we must strike now!"

"Allow me to get us inside," said Luthor. He then used a short-range teleporter built into his armor to get himself and his two comrades inside the castle.

Once inside, the villainous trio made their way to the throne room. However, they were met by the Sorceress and Zodac. Zodac asked, "Did you really think you could take Greyskull that easily?"

"We picked up your presence long before you arrived," said the Sorceress. "Even now, He-Man and Superman are on their way to stop you."

"But we still have enough time to take what we came for!" declared Rita as she fired her wand. Both the Sorceress and Zodac were able to move out of the way before charging forward. The Sorceress' staff clashed with Rita's while Zodac took on both Skeletor and Luthor.

Luthor fired a blast from his armored glove at Zodac, but he jumped over the shot easily. He then struck Luthor in the chest, putting him down, before turning his attention back to Skeletor. The Overlord of Evil was trying to charge him, but Zodac, in self-defense, managed to impale him. However, Skeletor seemed unaffected. Zodac's eyes widened as he said, "You…you're not Skeletor!"

Skeletor began laughing…and then changed shape, revealing himself to be Clayface! Clayface smiled and said, "Surprise." He changed his fist into a sledgehammer and nailed Zodac in the face, sending him flying and knocking his helmet off.

The Sorceress had managed to knock Rita down and into a wall with a kick as she realized what happened. Turning towards Clayface, she asked, "What…?" She screamed as she was shot down, courtesy of Rita's wand.

Rita laughed as she stood up, saying, "You fell right into our trap!"

The Sorceress looked up as she heard Skeletor's laughter again. This time, the real Skeletor appeared, standing in front of her throne. In his hand was the Medallion of Greyskull. Skeletor said, "Well said, Rita. I knew retreiving this relic was the best course of action. Between Luthor's little teleporter, Clayface's shape-changing abilities, and my cloaking spell, the Sorceress and Zodac never knew what hit them." He then laughed again.

"Hey, put that thing down!" cried Orko as he and Dree Elle flew towards Skeletor.

"It's not nice to take things that aren't yours!" added Dree Elle as she and Orko attempted to use their combined magic against Skeletor. However, Skeletor fired his Havok Staff, his magic proving to be too much even for the combined efforts of the two Trollans. They both screamed in pain as they were hit. Both fell into unconsciousness.

"That's as far as you get, Skeletor!" cried He-Man. Skeletor turned to see his enemy, sword in hand and Superman by his side.

"We won't let you steal that Medallion!" yelled Superman.

"I'm afraid it's too late, Kryptonian!" responded Skeletor. He-Man and Superman charged him, only to be sent flying by a blast from the Medallion. When they fell, Skeletor laughed and said, "Incredible! This is even more powerful than I realized!" He then noticed that he had damaged parts of the castle's interior as well as he walked down the steps of the throne and back to the floor. "Hmm. Perhaps too powerful." He then looked to see where Superman and He-Man now laid unconscious…only to find someone else in He-Man's place! "WHAT? That puny Prince Alan is He-Man?" Skeletor's eye sockets glowed red at this realization.

"I thought the boy's name was Adam?" asked a confused Rita to Luthor.

Skeletor ranted, "All this time, I was thwarted by a mere boy? A boy with a stupid magic sword? This is an outrage!" Suddenly, the Medallion was taken away from him! "WHAT?"

The Flash stood before him, holding the Medallion. "You're right about one thing, Skeletor: This thing is too powerful for us to let it fall into the hands of the likes of you."

"Hey, you give that back!" demanded Rita.

"Get him!" cried Luthor. "We need that!" He, Rita, and Skeletor then began firing on the Scarlet Speedster, but he proved too fast for them as he avoided their shots. Finally, Skeletor yelled out in frustration and slammed the bottom of his Havok Staff on the ground, sending magic in all directions and finally knocking Flash down.

Skeletor quickly picked up the Medallion before he and his three comrades heard something. "Footsteps," said Clayface. "Sounds like the gang's all here."

Skeletor nodded in agreement as he said, "Luthor, get us out of here. Once I learn to control this thing's power, we can finally claim Greyskull!"

"On it," said Luthor as he teleported himself and his three comrades out of the castle.

The rest of the heroes arrived and immediately noticed their comrades down and the damage to the castle. "Oh no," said Zack. "We're too late!"

"What happened here?" asked Buzz-Off.

As she got to one knee, the Sorceress answered, "Skeletor, Rita, and Luthor. They got into the castle with someone called Clayface and took the Medallion of Greyskull. Not only that, it appears they've discovered Adam's secret just as you have."

Adam and Superman moaned as they and Zodac came to. Realizing he was now back to normal, Adam asked, "What happened?"

_**Etheria**_

Glimmer and her crew were heading for Brightmoon at top speed. "We have to hurry!" cried Glimmer as she drove a transport vehicle with Kris and Black Canary. "I don't know how long my mother and the guards can keep Hordak's henchmen at bay!"

"I just hope we don't have to face Hordak himself," said Bow as he rode his horse Arrow. "I don't know if we could stop him without She-Ra."

"Let me get this straight," said Green Arrow as he rode with Bow. "You call yourself Bow and your horse is named Arrow?"

"Yeah, why?" asked the Rebel archer.

"And Batman says I'm unoriginal," Ollie mumbled to himself.

Soon, they arrived at Brightmoon. Hawkwoman, who was carrying Julie, said, "It looks like several guards are incapacitated by that mist. And it stinks, too."

"Drop me off, Hawkwoman," said Julie. "I can fix that." Once Hawkwoman let her go, Julie used her winds to soften her landing. Once she touched ground, she used her winds to blow away the smelly mist. Slowly, the guards began making their way to their feet. Waving her hand in front of herself, Julie asked, "What is that awful stench?"

"That would be me!" cried a voice from behind. Julie turned to see Stinkor standing before her. "Stinkor help Hordak enter Brightmoon."

"Get away from me! You stink!" said Julie in disgust. She then used a tornado to send Stinkor far away from Brightmoon.

However, several Horde Troopers and new battle drones charged the incoming heroes. As Julie blew more away, Hawkwoman landed and fought off several with her mace.

Bow fired an exploding arrow, destroying several robots. Seeing this, Green Arrow smiled and said, "Nice shooting, kid. But here's one from a pro." He then took an exploding arrow of his own and destroyed more.

"Anything you can do, I can do better," said Bow with a smile. He took a freezing arrow and put several robots on ice.

"Come on, guys, this isn't a competition," said Black Canary as she beat several robots into submission. A roar then got her attention. Canary turned to see Grizzlor leaping into the fray. She barely managed to roll out of the way as Grizzlor pounced, missing his prey.

Grizzlor growled and said, "You were lucky that time, lady."

"Too bad I can't say the same for you," said Canary. She then used the Canary Cry to send Grizzlor flying. He crashed into his own robotic comrades.

Kris used her lightning powers to put more robots out of commission. She said, "We need to get inside!"

As she used her light powers to put down more robots, Glimmer said, "Some of you go! Help my mother!"

"Kris and I will do it," said Julie. "Let's go!"

At Brightmoon's entrance, Mr. Freeze froze the gate as Hordak looked on with Tri-Klops (who was holding some kind of device) and Double Trouble. Once frozen, Mr. Freeze walked up to the gate and shattered it with the butt of his freezing gun. Hordak smirked and said, "Yes. At last, Brightmoon is within my grasp."

"Not on your life, Hordak!" cried Kris. Hordak and his comrades turned to see Kris and Julie standing before them.

Recognizing the Yellow Power Angel, Hordak let out a slight growl as he smirked again. "Well, well, well, we meet again. And I see you've brought a friend. Is she another one of your so-called 'Power Angels?'"

"That's right, Hordak," said Julie with a frown. "And we're going to put a stop to you here and now!"

"I'd like to see you try," said Hordak as he crossed his arms over his chest. He turned to his comrades and said, "Go." Double Trouble, Tri-Klops, and Mr. Freeze nodded before going inside. "As for you two, you may be Power Angels, but I AM power!"

"We'll see about that!" snapped Kris as she fired a streak of lightning. However, Hordak held out his hand and absorbed it, surprising both Angels. "WHAT?" asked Kris in shock.

Hordak growled and smirked again, saying, "Here, have a taste of your own power!" He then fired the lightning back at both Angels, who were barely able to dive out of the way. Julie got to one knee and attempted to blow Hordak away with her winds, but he held up one hand, literally splitting the wind in two. He then thrust his other hand forward, using Julie's own power to send her and Kris flying. One more smirk and Hordak walked into the castle, causing a chunk of rock to come out of the ground and seal the entranceway.

Inside, Tri-Klops used his beams to fight off any guards that came their way while Mr. Freeze used his freeze gun to freeze the ground and cause more to slip. Double Trouble also fought with the guards, but took care to not hurt them too badly. Mr. Freeze was about to freeze the guards when a voice cried out, "Freeze!"

All turned to see Queen Angella standing before them, sword at the ready. Angella frowned and said, "I said freeze!"

"That's MR. Freeze to you," said Mr. Freeze coldly. He then fired his freezing gun, freezing Queen Angella and leaving only her head exposed.

Double Trouble then snuck up behind the Queen of Brightmoon and placed a collar around her neck. "That should prevent you from using your powers, my dear aunt," said Double Trouble.

Hordak then walked in, asking, "Is the Queen captive?"

"Yes, Hordak," answered Mr. Freeze. "I put her on ice myself."

"Good," said Hordak with a sinister smile. "Quickly, Tri-Klops, activate the force field generator."

Tri-Klops nodded and did as he was told. He placed the device he was holding on the ground and activated it, surrounding Brightmoon with a force field. "It's done," said Tri-Klops. "With the combined technical expertise of Modulock, Luthor, and myself, this force field is more powerful than anything we've ever seen or built before."

"Good," said Hordak, his smile still affixed to his face. "Now, it is only a matter of time before the Rebellion surrenders." He then began to laugh.

Back outside, Glimmer and her comrades went to check on Kris and Julie, Grizzlor, Stinkor, and the robots having been defeated. "Kris, Julie, are you okay?" asked Black Canary.

"We're fine," answered Kris. "But it looks like Hordak won this one."

"Oh no," said Glimmer. "I just hope my mother is okay."

"I think it would be best if we regrouped with the others," said Green Arrow. "There's nothing more we can do here."

"But we can't just leave Queen Angella like that!" protested Bow. "We can't just leave here there to die!"

Hawkwoman said, "Bow, we promise, we will find a way to save Brightmoon. But right now, we have no choice but to leave. It would be best if we returned in force."

"She's right," came another voice. Everyone turned to see Sunder, a former Horde General who now resided in Brightmoon's surrounding small town. "There is little we can do. Right now, the best thing for us is to regroup in the Whispering Woods."

"Sunder, is everyone in Brightmoon…?" began Glimmer.

"Everyone is fine, including my family," answered Sunder. "Fortunately, we had enough time to evacuate when the Horde's presence was discovered. They are currently in the safety of the Whispering Woods. I lead the evacuation personally." Soon, everyone began to head back to the woods.

_**Earth Orbit**_

Horde Prime snickered to himself. "These pathetic Earthlings think they can destroy the Horde? Idiots! We…" He was interrupted by a blast of heat from outside. "We are in orbit above the planet! Who dares…"

Horde Prime soon discovered who when he saw both Supergirl & Superboy trashing the weapons on the Velvet Glove. "You are in control of Etheria? What, the people there just let you rule for a laugh until they kick your ass into oblivion?" Superboy snickered.

Supergirl giggled, then added, "Don't assume. There may be more to Horde Prime than we think…but not much."

"Got that right. Let's finish this!" Live Wire shouted. He then turned to Spark, Leviathan, and Time Force, in their MegaZord, Mode Red. "You guys ready?"

Wes Collins, co-leader of Time Force and the Silver Guardians, shouted, "Live Wire, we were born ready! Horde Prime…" he started, then, joined by Jen Cassidy, Lucas Kendall, Katie Walker, and Trip Regis, finished with "…your time's UP!"

"Damn straight!" Eric Meyers, the Quantum Ranger, joined them in his Q-Rex, in Megazord mode. He, Spark, Leviathan, Wildfire, Mon-El, Shadow Lass, and Cosmic Boy trashed the shields and armor on the Velvet Glove, while Live Wire, Starman, Phase, and Inferno played havoc with the internal systems, leaving it easy prey for Time Force, Supergirl, and Superboy, who nearly demolished the ship.

"I'm going in, guys!" declared Supergirl. She then flew into the Velvet Glove to confront Horde Prime himself. She landed somewhere within the massive flagship, and said, "Alright, Horde Prime, front and center!"

"You were foolish to challenge me, Kryptonian," said Horde Prime from the shadows. He then stepped out, revealing himself. He was about fifteen feet tall, dressed in devilish black and dark red armor and holding a staff. "Take a look, child. For I am the last thing you will ever see!" He then converted his right hand into a crossbow-shaped cannon and fired, causing the Girl of Steel to cry out as she was sent flying.

Her hand on her chest, Supergirl took some hard breaths as she said, "That blast…must have been magical in nature."

"Yes," confirmed Horde Prime with a nod. "For all your strengths, for all your power, you are still nothing more than an insect to me!" He fired again, combining his cannon with a shot from his staff. Supergirl barely had time to get out of the way.

Supergirl then went on the offensive, flying straight into Horde Prime's midsection and slamming him into a wall. He kicked her off and fired, but Supergirl was too fast. She landed multiple punches to his face, damaging his helmet. She then ripped off the cannon in place of his hand, causing him to scream in pain and drop his staff. Supergirl then picked him up over her shoulders and threw him into the computers. As Horde Prime struggled to get to his feet, Supergirl asked, "Had enough?"

Horde Prime glanced over his shoulder at his adversary. Finally, he yelled, "If I go down, I'm taking you with me!" He then punched a button on the computers, activating the self-destruct.

Believing she wouldn't have time to take Horde Prime with her, Supergirl began flying through the Velvet Glove. She yelled into her com-link, "Guys, get out of here! This thing is gonna blow!"

Getting the message, Lucas said, "You heard her! Let's get out of here!" As everyone flew away as fast as they could, the Velvet Glove exploded! The explosion rocked the heroes in space, but everyone survived. Or had they?

"KARA!" yelled Superboy. He and the other heroes flew back, looking for Supergirl.

From her Megazord's cockpit, Jen cried through the loudspeaker, "There she is!"

Supergirl was found drifting in space. Mon-El checked for a pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when he found one. "She's alive, thank God."

"Come on, we'd better get her closer to the sun," said Cosmic Boy. "Hopefully, it's not too late to heal her."

Minutes later, Supergirl groaned as she came to. As her vision cleared, she recognized her fellow heroes. Smiling, she managed weakly, "Hey, guys. What's up?"

The other heroes breathed a sigh of relief. From her Megazord, Katie said over the loudspeaker, "Supergirl, don't ever scare us like that again."

On the surface of the planet, things were heating up in Point Place, Wisconsin. Darkonda led the charge saying, "Leave no Ranger or hero alive!"

"I'm afraid you have no say in the matter," said Conner defiantly as he and the other Dino Thunder Rangers showed up.

"Let's get him!" cried Kira as they charged, weapons at the ready.

Darkonda used super-speed attacks to take them down, but they quickly recovered, and Donna was able to land a few shots on him with her Saber-Toothed Power Bow. "You know, Darkonda, that gets real old, real quick."

"Now, try this on for size," added Trent as he fired energy arrows from his Drago Sword, causing Darkonda more pain.

"Here's one from me," said Ethan as he struck with his Tricera-Shield.

"Don't forget us," said Conner as he struck with his Tyranno-Staff while Kira struck at the same time with her Ptera Grips.

"Now, for the grand finale," said Eric. "Energy Orb!" He spun his Bracchio Staff in a circular motion, forming said orb. He then launched it, sending Darkonda flying!

The Geo Rangers easily overwhelmed Major Force and Multi-Bot. When it was over, Justin Steed said, "And that's how it's done!"

The rest of Young Justice took out both Trap-Jaw and Octavia, Impulse saying, "Oh, yeah, we bad!" Wonder Girl smacked him in the back of the head, causing him to cry, "Ouch!"

"Can't you get through one fight without making a fool of yourself?" asked Wonder Girl as she shook her head.

Operation Overdrive took out Killer Frost and Silver Banshee. Mack Hartford said, "Alright, that part's over."

"Hopefully, it will all be over soon," agreed Rose Ortiz.

Jack Landors and SPD then approached, saying, "Great news, guys, we sent those brainless robots packing!"

Everyone cheered, but Anubis "Doggie" Cruger said, "Don't celebrate just yet. There is still work to be done."

_**Etheria**_

Hordak was walking through Brightmoon when his eyes and mouth began to glow. When it died down, he said to himself, "Horde Prime is no more. My brother has perished." He then let a cruel smile cross his face as he realized something. "I am now Supreme Ruler of the Horde." He then began laughing.

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. The Road To Victory

**PART 5: THE ROAD TO VICTORY**

On Eternia, King Randor and Queen Marlena saw Adam, most of the Masters, and the visiting heroes return. Noticing that his son was not in his He-Man form, Randor asked, "Adam, what happened?"

"Skeletor, Luthor, and Rita managed to get into Greyskull," answered the Prince. "Skeletor got the Medallion of Greyskull back. Superman and I were too late to stop him. He took us both down with a shot of the Medallion's magic. When I came to, I was back to my normal self, so I recon the blast must have changed me back."

"So, all those battles were just a diversion," realized Marlena. "Any word on how things are on Etheria?"

"According to the Sorceress, Hordak managed to capture Brightmoon," answered Man-At-Arms. "She-Ra is making plans to take Brightmoon back even as we speak."

Adam looked around, noticing that the only group that wasn't with them was the team that had gone to Subternia. "Where are Fisto and the others? Where's Teela?"

The King and Queen's expressions were more somber as they looked at each other. Sighing, Randor said, "Adam,…Teela is in the infirmary. She wants to speak to you and only you."

Adam got a sinking feeling in his stomach. "Wh-what? What happened?"

"She was…injured, son," answered Marlena. "She was shot through the shoulder by someone called the Joker. She might have bled to death were it not for Batman. But she refuses to speak with anyone except you."

Adam nodded and hung his head as he walked towards the infirmary. Figuring Teela would blame him for what had happened to her, he tried to prepare himself for the tongue-lashing he knew was coming.

Adam walked into the palace infirmary. The Chief Healer turned to see the Prince walk in. He said, "My Prince, you've finally arrived. My patient hasn't wanted to see anyone else but you and she won't tell me why."

Adam nodded and asked, "Could you leave us? Give us some privacy?"

"Of course," answered the healer with a nod.

When the Chief Healer was gone, Adam turned to Teela. Seeing her sitting in the bed, she had her eyes closed and her head down. Teela was one of the strongest people he knew, and yet, here and now, she looked so…weak. So fragile. This wasn't the Teela he knew at all. Still, Adam couldn't help but feel a sense of dread in the pit of his stomach. But there was no going back, so he took a deep breath, trying to prepare for her outburst. "So,…you wanted to see me?"

Teela finally looked up at the Prince. And Adam could immediately see that there was no life, no fire in her eyes. It was as if her soul was empty. She sighed and said, "Adam,…I'm sorry."

Adam shook his head and said, "No, I'M sorry. I should have come with you. I should have been there to protect you. I…"

"Stop, please!" pleaded Teela. "Just...just listen to me, okay?" Adam sighed and nodded. "Your mother once told me that they say on Earth that your life flashes before your eyes just before you die. Today, as I stared down the barrel of the Joker's gun, I think that happened to me. And now I realize…you were right about me all along."

"What do you mean?" asked Adam curiously.

"I saw in my head various…memories…I think they were memories…of you and I. It all happened so fast. I can't remember exactly everything, but…I didn't like what I saw." Adam just looked at Teela in confusion as she continued. "What I do remember seeing is that most of what I saw involved me belittling you for neglecting your responsibilities, completely oblivious to the fact that you had the greatest responsibility on the face of Eternia. And you were right, I didn't deserve to know your secret."

"Teela, that wasn't your fault," said Adam as he took hold of Teela's hand. "Like I told my father, you were only reacting to what you knew. And to be perfectly honest with you, if I had been in your shoes, I would have called me a coward, too. You did what my bodyguard and best friend should have done."

"That's no excuse for what I did!" yelled Teela. "You were always a friend to me, but I was never a friend to you. I was so horrible to you, and yet you never gave up on me. Even when I scolded you, you always insisted that I tag along whenever you went fishing or just wanted to take a nice relaxing nap under a shade tree. I scoffed at the very idea, thinking that you just wasting your life away. But I was wrong. You lived your life every day. All I ever did was train, all day, every day. Whereas you have saved Eternia more times than I can count, you're the most powerful man in the Universe, and yet you still managed to find time to have fun. I don't see how you could ever forgive me." She then hung her head again and closed her eyes, a single tear escaping.

"Teela, look at me," said Adam as he cupped Teela's chin and forced her to look him in the eye. "There's always room for forgiveness. And trust me, it's not too late to repair our friendship. But if this is going to work, you have to do your part. I can't fix what we once had all by myself."

Adam finally let Teela go and ran a hand down her cheek. Teela looked her Prince and best friend in the eyes and saw nothing but the greatest forgiveness, love, and compassion. She squeezed his hand tightly, trying to hold back any more tears. When she opened her eyes again, they looked at each other. Both saw the longing in the other's eyes. Finally, they allowed their lips to connect as they shared their first kiss.

_**Etheria**_

In the Whispering Woods, everyone was gathered except She-Ra and her team, who were still at Mystacore. Kris spoke into her Angel Gem, "While everyone else were successful on their missions, we weren't, Bree. Hordak is in control of Brightmoon."

"That's not good," admitted Sabrina on the other end. "I'll let She-Ra know. Stay in touch."

Glimmer, meanwhile, was speaking to Chakra, an elderly woman who served as the Rebellion's main medicine woman. "Is everyone okay, Chakra?"

"Yes, Princess Glimmer," answered Chakra with a nod. "But the sooner you can reclaim Brightmoon, the sooner they can go home."

"Don't worry," said Glimmer. "We're making plans even as we speak." She then turned to the others and said, "I say we head for Mystacore and join She-Ra and the others. Care to tag along, Sunder?"

Sunder considered this. "Yes. I promised I would help out whenever I could, and I aim to keep that vow."

Sunder's wife walked up to him and kissed him, saying, "Be safe."

Sunder took her hand and smiled softly, saying, "I'll do my best."

"I'll see to it that everyone is well-fed and has a place to sleep," said Chakra.

"Thank you," said Black Canary with a nod. "Alright, everyone, let's get to Mystacore."

Once everyone had gathered at Mystacore, Castaspella took them to another room. "This is my Pool of Vision," explained Casta. "It allows me to see many places on Etheria and some other worlds, including Eternia."

Intrigued, Tracy asked, "Can you show us our mother back on Earth?"

Smiling at the youngest ThunderCat, Casta answered, "I can try. Though I have never attempted to search for someone on Earth." She cleared her throat before attempting a spell. "Pool of Vision, with sights to uncover, show me Earth, and the Partridge mother." The pool rippled, revealing Shirley Partridge, sitting at home reading a book. Bill simply smiled at the sight of her, which did not go unnoticed. However, nothing was said nor needed to be said.

Stroking his goatee, Green Arrow said, "We've been told that the White Mystic Force Ranger is your sister. Think your little pool can find her?"

"Now that I know where she is, let's find out," answered Casta. "Pool of Vision, fulfill my dream, show me my sister, and her team." It rippled again, revealing the Mystic Force Rangers in their civilian forms back on Earth's Mystacore with Shadow Weaver and her crew bound. Seeing Udonna, Castaspella's eyes welled up as she said, "My dear sister. It is so wonderful to see her again."

"Can you bring them here, or take us there?" asked She-Ra.

"I do not know," admitted Casta. "But I certainly hope I can find a way to meet her."

An image of Zordon then appeared, saying, "THERE MAY YET BE A WAY."

Most of the Rebels were surprised, but Keith spoke up, "Zordon, what's going on?"

"I AM AFRAID I HAVE BAD NEWS. ACCORDING TO THE SORCERESS, SKELETOR, LUTHOR, AND RITA MANAGED TO GET INTO CASTLE GREYSKULL AND STEAL THE MEDALLION OF GREYSKULL."

"Glimmer and Adora told us about that thing," said Bow. "But who are you?"

"I AM ZORDON OF ELTAR," answered the kind sage. "I AM MENTOR TO THE POWER RANGERS AND THE THUNDERCATS. HOWEVER, WE HAVE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO WORRY ABOUT."

"Yes," agreed She-Ra. "We not only have to save Brightmoon, but we need to get that Medallion back."

"Don't worry, we will. I need to get back to Eternia." Diana shouted.

"ISIS AND I HAVE TAKEN THIS INTO ACCOUNT, WONDER WOMAN. THE TELEPORTERS ARE READY, THANKS TO SOME ASSISTANCE FROM THE SOURCERESS. WE CAN NOW OPEN GATEWAYS TO EARTH, ETERNIA, AND ETHERIA WITHOUT HAVING TO WORRY ABOUT OVERUSING THEM. BOTH YOU AND SHE-RA MUST BE READY," Zordon informed her. "BUT FIRST, I THINK IT WOULD BE WISE TO HAVE UDONNA AND CASTASPELLA MEET. I BELIEVE THE MYSTIC FORCE RANGERS CAN PROVIDE ASSISTANCE IN YOUR QUEST TO SAVE BRIGHTMOON."

Castaspella smiled and said, "I would like that very much."

Zordon smiled and nodded. "STAND BY." He then disappeared and moments later, a portal was opened.

Before stepping in, Wonder Woman asked, "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," answered Casta with a nod.

_**Earth**_

At Earth's Mystacore, Shadow Weaver and her invading force were bound, unable to escape. "You can't keep us here forever!" yelled Shadow Weaver. "The Horde is invincible! When Horde Prime finds out about this, he will destroy you all!"

"I hate to burst your bubble, Shadow b****," began Vida, "but Horde Prime is dead. He blew himself up after Supergirl kicked his a**."

"Wh-what?" asked Shadow Weaver in disbelief. "That can't be!"

"Oh, but it's true," responded Prue. "So, basically, you're on your own now."

A gold teleportation beam arrived in Mystacore, taking on the form of Isis. "Udonna, Mystic Force Rangers, I have some news. Zordon has just informed me that your team will go to Etheria to help out. And you can take the invaders back with you. We'll also send back the Legion of Apocalypse members we were able to capture so they can be turned over to the proper authorities."

Just then, a portal opened up. Wonder Woman stepped through and smiled, saying, "Before you go, there is someone I think Udonna should meet."

Soon, coming through the portal, a woman in dark purple walked into the HQ for the Mystic Force Rangers. Vida, Madison, Chip, Xander, and Daggeron were confused at first, and Isis was surprised…but nowhere near as shocked as Udonna & Nick. "Udonna? I haven't seen you since you were a baby! Can it be…"

"Castaspella?" That was all Udonna spoke, as she ran into her sister's arms, both in tears of joy.

Xander looked at Nick and smirked. "Looks like you have an aunt now."

Shadow Weaver frowned and said, "Aw, how touching. I believe I'm going to gag!"

Chip shook his head and asked, "Would someone please shut her up?"

Vida smirked and answered, "Gladly." She then walked over and slugged Shadow Weaver in the jaw, knocking her down and causing her to cry out in pain.

"Nice one, sis," said Madison with a smile. The two sisters then high-fived each other.

"She…she hit me!" protested Shadow Weaver.

"How many innocent people have you hurt over the years and not given a d***?" asked Phoebe with a frown. Shadow Weaver just looked at the youngest Halliwell sister, unable to answer.

Finally, Nick spoke up and said, "Mom, what's going on here?"

"Aside from my mother, you never told me you had another sister," agreed Clare.

"What was there to tell?" asked Udonna. "I knew next to nothing about her. My parents barely told me anything. Almost every time I would ask, they either wouldn't speak or change the subject."

"Yes, I can only imagine that it must have been too painful for them," agreed Casta. "I know it was for me, not knowing if I'd ever get to see any of my own family again."

"She looks a lot younger than you, Udonna," said Daggeron.

"I spent many centuries trapped in the form of an old woman," explained Castaspella. "I was nineteen at the time. When my youth was restored, I returned to my previous appearance. But in any case, being trained in the ways of magic, we do not age in the same manner that most people do."

"I can certainly vouch for that," agreed Udonna with a nod.

"I think it's time we returned this scum to Eternia and Etheria," said Piper.

"Yes," agreed Castaspella with a nod. "There are special cells within Mystacore that should be able to hold even the Horde."

"I'll take the Eternian villains with me back to Eternia," said Wonder Woman. "Hopefully, the cells in King Randor's palace will be able to hold them. Charmed Ones, I think you should come with us. The Sorceress hopes to perform some kind of special spell and she needs all the magic makers she can get."

"In that case, I think Clare should come too," said Nick.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Clare nervously. "I mean, I'm not exactly the most skilled sorceress."

"Every one is valuable," insisted Wonder Woman as she squeezed Clare's shoulder reassuringly. "So, will you come with us?"

Clare considered before answering: "Yes."

"Once all the villains are handed over, I'll contact some of Earth's other magic makers," said Isis. "They may be able to lend a hand as well."

_**Etheria**_

Soon, all the captured villains were returned to their respective planets. Now, everyone was gathered in Casta's throne room. Looking around, Chip said, "This place is awesome!"

"It's beauty is surpassed only by its lovely queen," replied Xander as he took a bow before Castaspella.

"I'd watch it if I were you," said Maddie. "That's Nick's aunt you're talking to, after all."

"What can I say?" asked Xander with a shrug. "Nick's aunt is hot!"

"You need to learn to be a little more respectful," said Daggeron as he shook his head.

"Alright, I'm going back to Eternia," said Wonder Woman. "We need to get the Medallion of Greyskull back. Charmed Ones, Clare, Ariel, you come with me. You'll all be needed at Greyskull when the Sorceress performs her spell. Green Lantern, Hawkwoman, I'll need the two of you to come with me as well. And once Brightmoon is saved, Castaspella, you, Mystic Force, Glimmer, and Queen Angella should join them if she's still alive."

"I will join you as well," said an elderly man as he walked into the throne room. It was Norwyn, Castaspella's former teacher.

"Norwyn!" cried Casta in surprise. Hugging him, she said, "It is so wonderful to see you again!"

"Casta, who is this?" asked Udonna.

Castaspella smiled and said, "Udonna, Nick, Mystic Force Rangers, this is Norwyn, my old master. He taught me everything I know about magic. Everything I am, I owe to him. Norwyn, this is my sister, Udonna. With her are her son Nick Russell and the Mystic Force Power Rangers of Earth."

Once introductions were out of the way, She-Ra pulled out her sword and said, "Sorceress?"

An image of the Sorceress appeared in the stone in the Sword of Protection. "Yes, She-Ra?"

"Wonder Woman and some of the others are prepared to come back to Eternia. I'm coming as well, but I'll be back to help in the battle for Brightmoon."

"Very well," said the Sorceress with a nod. "But before you come back, it is time to reveal to your fellow Rebels what you have kept hidden from them. The Masters now know your brother's secret, it is only fair that the Rebels know yours."

This surprised She-Ra, but she nodded and said, "I understand." Once contact with the Sorceress was broken, She-Ra held up her sword and said, "Let the Power Return!" The Rebels gasped as they saw Princess Adora standing in She-Ra's place.

"Adora?" asked Sea Hawk, Adora's boyfriend. "But…but how…?"

"It's a long story," answered Adora. "That is, as long as you don't stay mad at me long enough to tell you."

"But why would you keep this from us?" asked Bow with a frown. He was obviously angry. "And, Glimmer, did you know about this? After all, you were the one who always covered for Adora whenever she would disappear!"

"Yes, I did," admitted Glimmer. "But you have to realize that there is a good reason for secrecy."

"And what would that be?" asked Clamp Champ with a frown. "What COULD that be?"

"For your protection as well as that of her family," answered Keith. "And before any of you even think of getting angry at Adora or Glimmer, know this: We ThunderCats keep our identities a secret as well. And so do the Power Rangers and most of the JLA members, including Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Green Arrow, and Firestorm, for the exact same reasons. So if you even think about causing harm to Adora, you'll have to do the same thing to us. All of us. So, what's it going to be? Are you going to be selfish? Or are you going to listen to your hearts and do nothing?"

"You would be wise to listen to the young man," added Norwyn. "Otherwise, you're no better than Hordak."

The Rebels looked at each other. Finally, Snout Spout said, "Fine. But you still owe us an explanation, Adora."

"And you'll have it soon," said Adora with a nod. Just then, a portal opened. "Let's go." She, Wonder Woman, the Charmed Ones, Clare, Ariel, and Norwyn all stepped through the portal.

Back at Brightmoon, Queen Angella was sitting there frozen with only her head exposed and the collar that Double Trouble had placed around her neck. Double Trouble was also standing guard over her. Angella said, "It's strange. I am frozen, yet I don't feel like I'm freezing to death."

Hordak walked over to her and said, "You have Tri-Klops' trusty collar to thank for that. It is not only neutralizing your powers, but it is the only thing that is keeping you alive right now."

"Why?" asked the fallen Queen of Brightmoon. "Why do you insist on letting me live? Why not kill me now when you have the chance?"

Hordak chuckled and answered, "That is simple, my dear Queen. For the time being, I WANT you to live. I want you to live just long enough to see your daughter and her foolish Rebels fall. She-Ra, on the other hand, is mine to destroy. And once I have the Power of Greyskull for myself, it is then and only then that I will allow you to know the cold mercy of death." He then walked away.

When Hordak was gone, Double Trouble whispered into Angella's ear, "Do not worry, Aunt Angella. Soon, it will be time." Queen Angella's expression never changed as she took in what her niece had said.

_**Eternia**_

Adora, Wonder Woman, and crew stepped through the portal into Castle Greyskull. The Sorceress and Zodac were there to greet them. "Welcome back, Princess," said the Sorceress.

Looking around the castle, Clare said, "This place is spooky."

"I'll say," agreed Ariel.

"You must retrieve the Medallion of Greyskull," said Zodac. "Without it, the Sorceress cannot perform her spell."

"But how do we do that?" asked Piper. "You don't even know where it is."

"But I think I know of someone who does," said Wonder Woman. "Rita is the weak link in the evil alliance we're facing. I'll make her talk. And Adora, I'll need you to help me."

Adora nodded, saying, "I'll help any way I can.

_**Earth:**_

"How's Supergirl doing?" Isis asked.

"Like I'm about to freak out if I have to sit here one more minute! I'm fine!" Supergirl was clearly irritable.

"Fine?" Eric Meyers asked. "You took the brunt of an exploding starship and you say you're fine? You Kryptonians really are tougher than I thought!"

Conner McKnight spoke to Isis, "So, what do the rest of us do in the meantime?"

"Remain on guard. Earth is still in our stead. The bad guys got Brightmoon and Lord knows what's next," answered Isis. Just then, Dr. Fate and Zatanna entered.

"Zordon was telling us of how we can put the Horde on ice permanently. When do we begin?" Zatanna asked.

"As soon as we get the Medallion of Greyskull back and save Brightmoon. We can't leave this to happenstance. This has to be almost perfect," Isis told everyone. She then turned to the other heroes assembled there. "If Luthor & company win…I'd rather not think about that."

"Do not worry," said Dr. Fate. "We will be ready."

Just then, a portal opened and an image of Zordon appeared. "THE PORTAL TO ETERNIA IS READY. ARE THE TWO OF YOU READY TO GO?"

"We are," answered Dr. Fate with a nod. "Let us go."

"Right behind you," said Zatanna as she and Dr. Fate stepped through.

_**Etheria**_

Castaspella and the Mystic Force Rangers were walking through the cells of Mystacore where the various Horde members were being held. As they walked, Nick said, "Aunt Casta, I was wondering…back on Earth, when you and mom reunited, I noticed Shadow Weaver staring daggers at you. Is there some sort of…history between you two?"

Casta sighed and said, "Unfortunately, yes. There was a time when Shadow Weaver and I were best friends."

"WHAT?" cried the five youngest Rangers.

"Quiet, all of you," said Udonna. "I'm sure Casta can explain."

"You see, she was not always Shadow Weaver," Castaspella began. "Long ago, she was known as Lenora Lightspinner."

"Lightspinner," said Daggeron. "The opposite of Shadow Weaver."

"Yes," confirmed Casta with a nod. "Long ago, we were both trained by Norwyn. When the Horde first arrived, she betrayed Etheria in exchange for power. Thus, Hordak transformed her into Shadow Weaver. She paid a high price indeed, losing her youth and beauty, among other things. I, on the other hand, worked to become as powerful as I am, thus my powers are superior to hers."

"Are they?" asked Shadow Weaver as Casta and crew got to her cell. "The Horde is in control of Etheria, are they not? If your powers were superior, you could have stopped us yourself instead of relying on She-Ra."

Castaspella shook her head and said, "You still haven't learned Norwyn's most important lesson: Power alone cannot solve all your problems."

"Bah!" spat Shadow Weaver. "Norwyn's brainwashed you, Casta! That's what makes you weak! The truth is that people like us were not meant to do things the hard, pointless way!"

"Pointless?" snapped Nick as he got into Shadow Weaver's face. "You think that just because something is hard that it's pointless? Let me tell you what the truth really is; the real truth is that it's supposed to be hard. If it wasn't hard, everybody would do it. The hard is what makes it worth doing. The hard is what makes it right. You tried to do things the easy way, and you lost everything. And soon, your reign of evil will end forever. And there is nothing you can do about it. So tell me, who's weak now?" Shadow Weaver was unable to respond as Nick and the others walked away.

Elsewhere in the palace, Dan approached Kris with a smile. "Hey, Kris, before we go to bed, I wanted to give you something. Our one-month anniversary may not have gone as planned, but at least I get to give you this." He then pulled a box out of his pocket and handed it to her.

Kris smiled and took the box. Once she opened, her smile was replaced by a look of confusion. She pulled an oddly-shaped necklace out of the box and stared at it before saying, "It's beautiful, but…what is it?"

Dan chuckled and said, "Funny you should mention the word beautiful. You see, that is the Japanese symbol for beauty. When I saw it, I thought it was perfect, because you're beautiful, not just on the outside, but on the inside as well."

As Dan's words sank in, Kris' eyes began welling up as she smiled. She hugged him and said, "Thank you. I'll always treasure this."

When they broke the hug, Dan said, "Here, let me help you put it on." Kris gladly obliged as Dan took the necklace, got behind Kris, and put the necklace on her. Kris then turned back to Dan and they kissed.

Kelly, Perfuma, and Netossa watched the whole thing, but kept a respectful distance. "Aw, how beautiful and romantic," said Perfuma with a sigh.

"I wish I had a man to romance me that way," added Netossa. "What about you, Kelly? Do you have anybody special?"

Kelly smiled and said, "Maybe." She then walked away.

_Flashback_

_Jill, Kelly, Green Lantern, and Batman had just wrapped up a case and were back in the Batcave. Upon arriving, Batman had removed his cape and cowl and was now sitting on a small table as Bruce Wayne. Alfred Pennyworth had come down and was tending to Bruce's wounds. This night, he'd escaped with only minor cuts and bruises. Bruce removed his shirt, allowing Alfred to get to work. As Alfred worked, Kelly's curiosity got the better of her as she approached the table. Once she got close enough, she gasped as she noticed the many scars on his back. "My gosh. I never realized…there were so many scars."_

"_Each of them…carries a memory," said Bruce._

"_Well, I must say, Master Bruce, this is certainly one of your better nights," said Alfred as he wiped his hands._

"_Wish the case could have gone better," said Jill. "Sure, we caught all the goons, but not a shred of evidence to tie it to the Penguin."_

"_Dealing with people like him is tricky," said Green Lantern. "But we'll find a way to bring him down. Just remember two words: Lex Luthor."_

"_Why don't you head on up to bed, sir?" suggested Alfred. "You need your rest. I'll tidy up down here."_

_Bruce nodded as he stood up and slipped into his robe, which Alfred had brought down with him. As he got on the elevator, Bruce said, "Good night, everyone."_

"_Good night," said Jill, Kelly, and GL._

"_Good night, sir," finished Alfred._

_When Bruce was gone, Green Lantern asked, "You sure you don't need help, Alfred?"_

"_Go on," said Alfred. "I'm quite alright. You three need your sleep as well."_

"_You two go ahead," said Kelly. "I'll catch up." Jill and GL looked at each other and shrugged before heading for the teleporters. When they were gone, Kelly turned to Alfred as he worked. Finally, she asked, "Why do you keep letting him do this?"_

_Alfred sighed and said, "His choice, I'm afraid."_

"_But why does he have to be so cold and distant?" asked Kelly._

"_I wish I knew the answer to that, Miss Garrett. But while I have sewn his flesh, set his bones, and removed more bullets from his body than I care to remember, there is one thing I don't have the slightest clue how to fix."_

_Curiosity getting the better of her, the Black Power Angel asked, "What's that?"_

_Alfred finally looked up and said, "A broken heart."_

"_No one's…been able to fix it?"_

"_Not many have tried," admitted Alfred. "But if you can, then you truly are an Angel."_

_Kelly chose her next words carefully. "Are you…encouraging me?"_

_Alfred looked Kelly in the eye for several seconds before responding. "Let's just say, I do not wish to spend my few remaining years greiving the loss of old friends…or their sons."_

"_I…think I understand. Good night, Alfred."_

"_Good night, Miss Garrett." Alfred watched Kelly as she headed for the teleporter. When she was gone, Alfred gathered his things and made his way back up to Wayne Manor._

_End Flashback_

_**Eternia**_

As nightfall came upon Eternia, Adam and the Masters were preparing for the next morning. King Randor was watching from the balcony when his wife approached and put her arms around his waist from behind. "Is something wrong, dear?"

Randor sighed and remained silent for several seconds before responding. "Marlena, whenever I would look at our son, I used to always see a rebellious spirit. All I ever saw when I looked at him was a lazy, irresponsible Prince who only wanted to have fun and enjoy the luxuries of royalty. And whenever I saw him run at the first sign of danger, my opinion of him sank even lower when I thought him to be a coward. Sure, he still likes to have fun and enjoy the finer things in life, but knowing what I know now, he has the greatest responsibility anyone could ever ask for: That of Eternia's champion. The things I said to him, not knowing how much he was sacrificing for the Kingdom and all of Eternia, I…I feel like it's too late to make it up to him."

"Randor, it's never too late," insisted Marlena. "He said it himself, you were only reacting to what you knew. He knew what he had to lose when he took up the sword. And if you really want to make it up to him, you can start by being a father to him instead of a King. But you're going to have to take the first step on your own. Like the saying goes, the journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step."

Randor turned to face Marlena. He gave a small smile. "You are right, my dear. As is often the case." They then made their way into their room.

The next morning, Wonder Woman, Zack, and Adora approached each other. "So, what's the plan?" asked Zack.

"The Sorceress and Zodac are searching for Rita," answered Adora. "As soon as they find her, they'll let us know."

"Then, you'll teleport us there so we can capture her and interrogate her," continued Wonder Woman.

Adora then held her head. "They've found her. She just appeared at the abyss just outside of Greyskull." She then drew her sword and cried, "For the Honor of Greyskull!"

Zack and Wonder Woman shielded their eyes as Adora transformed. "I HAVE THE POWER!"

"Alright, let's do this," said Zack. He then touched his communicator, teleporting them all away, Zack in a streak of black-colored light, Wonder Woman in gold, She-Ra in white.

Rita smiled as she stood at the abyss outside of Castle Greyskull. –Soon, Earth will be ours, and those stupid Rangers will fall before our power,- she thought to herself. But as she continued to stare at the castle, a golden rope snaked over her. Rita was yanked into two very powerful fists, punched, beaten, slammed, kicked, and slapped. She was then thrown through a large glass item…then darkness.

When she came to, Rita found herself bound by what she thought was the magic lasso, but something covering her eyes. "Wh…what's going on? What's over my eyes? Where am I?"

"We want information, simple as that. Who has the Medallion Of Greyskull? It is really in your best interest for you to tell us." Rita realized that was Wonder Woman.

"Why should I tell you anything, Amazon? Besides, I have rights…" Rita started.

"You have rights. Lots of them. Sometimes I count them just to make myself angry. But let us tell you something: Right now, you have glass in every major artery in your body. Right now, you're possibly bleeding to death. Right now, you are our bargaining chip. Right now, we are the only chance you have of making it through the next 6 minutes alive," She-Ra added.

Rita began to consider her options. She knew She-Ra wouldn't kill. Wonder Woman, however, was from a warrior race…and wouldn't hesitate to snap her neck like a twig. "OK, OK, we can make a deal…"

"Rita, you really don't understand…you're in no position to make any kind of deal. Let me show you…" Wonder Woman spoke as she started to remove her hand from her face. Rita soon found herself over the Eternian Falls…40,000 feet up...tied up by an ordinary rope, which both Wonder Woman & She-Ra were ready to snap in two…

The scream Rita cut loose with made the little imps in Wonder Woman dance with glee. "Isis, get ready. We are about to get all the info we need."

"Now, where is the Medallion of Greyskull?" asked She-Ra.

Rita cracked, "It's in Snake Mountain! Skeletor has it!"

"What is he doing with it?" asked Wonder Woman.

"He's trying to figure out how to control its power! He doesn't trust anyone with it! But that's all I know! I promise!" Panic was clear in Rita's voice.

"Guess Skeletor's smarter than I gave him credit for," said She-Ra. "Alright, Rita, you've kept your end of the bargain." She and Wonder Woman then pulled Rita to safety. She-Ra then placed her hands on Rita, her healing powers removing the shards of glass from her body and healing her wounds.

"I knew it," said Rita in relief. "I knew you wouldn't let me die."

"That's enough out of you," said Wonder Woman with a frown. She then proceeded to knock the evil witch on her rear end.

"I'll get back at you for this!" yelled Rita as she grabbed her fallen wand and teleported away.

Wonder Woman then turned to the Princess of Power and said, "She really gets on my nerves."

She-Ra nodded and said, "I can see why. You head back to the palace and let Adam and the Masters know what's going on. I need to get back to Etheria."

Wonder Woman flew back to the palace as quickly as she could. When she arrived, Superman immediately asked, "How did it go?"

"She spilled everything," answered Wonder Woman. "We have to get to Snake Mountain. Skeletor is still trying to figure out how to control the Medallion's power."

"Some of us will go to the Dark Hemisphere and retrieve the Medallion," Man-At-Arms started. "The rest will need to be ready for any further attacks."

"We'll come," said Jason. "With our Ninja powers, we should be able to sneak in to Snake Mountain and Rita won't be able to detect our presence."

"Mind if we lend a hand?" asked Prue. All turned to see the Charmed Ones approaching.

"Who are they?" asked Lizard Man.

"Masters, these are Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell," answered Superman. "Together, they are known as the Charmed Ones. They're very powerful sorceresses and friends of ours."

"The Sorceress sent us here to help," said Piper. "Our magic should be of great help in getting back this Medallion of Greyskull."

"We were told that the Sorceress can't perform her massive spell without it," added Phoebe. "So, what are we waiting for?"

"We're not waiting for anything," said Adam. "Man-At-Arms, take Green Lantern, the Hawks, the Charmed Ones, the Rangers, Elle, and Megan with you to Snake Mountain. The rest of us will head to Greyskull in case it falls under attack."

"And we will defend Greyskull by your side, son," said King Randor as he and Queen Marlena approached.

"We don't get enough family time as it is," added Marlena with a smile.

"Thank you, mother and father," said Adam with a smile of his own. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

A guard then ran up, crying, "King Randor! A creature and a woman in gold armor just broke in and freed Skeletor's minions and the giants!"

"Goldar and Scorpina," realized Eve. "Looks like we're going to be in for the fight of our lives."

Adam frowned and said, "Then we end it here, once and for all." He then drew his sword one more time. "By the Power of Greyskull!" Once more, the Power of Greyskull flowed through Adam's body, transforming him into He-Man.

"I HAVE THE POWER!"

Seeing the transformation, all Phoebe could say was, "Whoa. Is that boy on steroids or something?"

Once Cringer was transformed into Battle Cat, every took off, ready for one more battle.

At Snake Mountain, Skeletor was trying to figure out how to control the Medallion of Greyskull's magic as Luthor watched. Rita then teleported in, saying, "Guys, we've got trouble! Company's coming. Our foes are trying to get the Medallion of Greyskull back."

"I anticpated that they would," said Luthor. "Which is why Goldar, Scorpina, and the giants are on standby, waiting to lead the Putties, Tengas, our robotic foot soldiers, and Skeletor's minions in an assault on Castle Greyskull."

"Let them try to take this," said Skeletor. "If He-Man couldn't take it from me, there's no way anybody else could."

Man-At-Arms and company entered the Dark Hemisphere. Looking around, Trini said, "I don't see how anyone could live here."

"Still, I can imagine how it serves as the perfect hideout for Skeletor and his goons," added Billy.

"I don't know about you, but I can just feel it pulsing with evil," said Phoebe.

"I know," said Piper. "I feel it too."

"As do I," finished Prue.

"We're almost there," said Man-At-Arms as he drove the Attack Trak. Green Lantern and the Hawks followed from the air. Soon, Man-At-Arms pulled to a stop, as GL and the Hawks landed. "There it is," said Man-At-Arms. "Snake Mountain."

"Well, the name certainly fits," said Tommy.

"Oh, my gosh," said Kimberly. "Look at that place. It looks scary."

"Man, I hate snakes," said Zack. "I'm just glad those snakes aren't alive."

"That's enough talk," said Megan. "We've got a job to do."

"Let's make this quick," said Hawkman. "We don't want to stay here any longer than necessary."

"Alright, guys, let's do this," said Jason. "Ninja Ranger Power, now!"

Upon transforming into their ninja forms, Samantha was the first to speak. "We'll sneak in and try to find the Medallion. We'll stay in touch and contact you if we find it." The Rangers then used their ninja magic powers to blend in with their environment and sped into Snake Mountain.

"The Hawks and I will enter from the air, Duncan," said Green Lantern. "You take the others and enter on the ground."

"First things first," said Elle. "ANGEL POWER!"

Once the Purple and White Power Angels were suited up, Hawkwoman said, "Let's go." She, Hawkman, and Green Lantern then took off and entered through the main snake head while the rest entered through one of the ground entrances.

Sneaking through Snake Mountain, the Ninja Rangers had come across no resistance so far. "I don't like this," said Zack. "No one has yet tried to stop us."

"We'd best stay alert," said Billy. "We can't let our guard down even for a second."

"Billy's right," agreed Tommy. "We'll just have to keep going."

As Man-At-Arms' group ran through Snake Mountain, Duncan said into his communicator, "Green Lantern, any resistance on your end?"

"Nothing," responded GL. "And I don't like it."

"Stay in touch," said Duncan before breaking contact. Soon, his team entered Skeletor's throne room. "Drat. I was hoping Skeletor would be here, but he isn't."

"We'll just have to keep searching," said Prue. "Let's keep going."

Soon, the Ninja Rangers found Skeletor, Rita, and Luthor. Kimberly whispered into her communicator, "Guys, we've found them. But we're not exactly sure where we are."

"Hang on," responded Man-At-Arms. "I'll try and trace your communicator's signal." Using a computer built into his mace, Duncan soon said, "Got it. We're on our way."

"We've got a lock, too," said Hawkman as he used a Thanagarian device capable of tracing the Rangers' communicators.

"Hang tight," said Hawkwoman. "We'll be there soon."

"I hope they get here quick," whispered Samantha. "I want to see some action!"

On the ground, directly below the Rangers, Rita said, "I hope all of this is worth it, Skeletor. You're taking an awful lot of time trying to figure out how to use that thing."

"With victory this close, I am not leaving anything to chance," said Skeletor.

"Sorry to interrupt," said Man-At-Arms, catching the three villains' attention. "But I believe you have something that belongs to us."

Man-At-Arms, Elle, and Megan stood before Skeletor, Luthor & Rita. "Well, well, well," said Luthor with a smirk. "If it isn't Man-At-Arms and two of the so-called 'Power Angels.' You're more like Power Devils."

"You really think you can stop us…with this?" Rita stupidly asked as Skeletor held the Medallion. Unknown to them, Prue Halliwell had astral-projected herself behind them just as Megan shot off a burst of light, temporarily blinding the evil trio. As they shielded their eyes, Prue snatched the Medallion from Skeletor…then faded from view.

"Hey! Who…?" Skeletor screamed.

"One of the Halliwell witches! How did she…where are her sisters?" Rita shouted. That was soon answered when the trio found themselves unable to move, thanks to Piper Halliwell.

As Prue returned with the Medallion, Elle sent out a blast of sound at Luthor, which sent him flying and even did some damage to his armor. "Hey, Luthor, what do you think of us Angels now?"

"You and those witches are going to pay for this!" Skeletor shouted.

However, Phoebe smiled and said, "I don't think so. But first ,…" Concentrating, a mist enveloped the three, allowing the Ninja Rangers to take down Skeletor and Rita just as Green Lantern and the Hawks busted into the room.

With all three evil-doers temporarily down for the count, Green Lantern said, "Let's get out of here."

"Everybody stay close," ordered Billy. He and Hal then used their power rings to encase their friends inside two energy bubbles before taking off. Followed by both Hawks, everyone flew out of Snake Mountain.

After the heroes were gone, Skeletor, Luthor, and Rita managed to get to their feet. Skeletor's eye sockets glowed red as he said, "Quickly, we must attack Greyskull NOW!"

_**Earth:**_

Isis & Zordon gathered the heroes together at Titans Tower. "Alright, everyone, with Horde Prime dead, and no other creeps in orbit, for now, Earth is safe," Isis informed everyone.

"BUT WE MUST REMAIN ON GUARD. OUR FRIENDS ARE STILL FIGHTING ON BOTH ETERNIA AND ETHERIA. THIS IS NOT OVER!" Zordon cautioned everyone.

"Will any of us have to join them?" Kat Hilliard asked.

"Right now, no. Things seem to be under control right now," Isis confrmed.

"How is Xena?" Both Gabrielle and Hercules wanted to know.

"She has lead a team to victory against Skeletor's forces. Still, stay on guard," Isis finished.

_**Etheria**_

She-Ra arrived at Mystacore, meeting the Rebellion in Castaspella's throne room. She asked, "Alright, does everyone remember the plan?"

"Yeah," answered Nick. "First, Aunt Casta, myself, and the other Mystic Force Rangers destroy the force field around Brightmoon."

"And while everyone takes on Hordak's goons, the ThunderCats and I will use our ninja powers to sneak in and try to find Queen Angella," added Keith.

"So, what are we waiting for?" asked Firestorm. "Let's go and save two worlds!"

Keith commanded, "Ninja ThunderCat Power, now!"

Then , "MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!"

Finally, Sabrina commanded, "ANGEL POWER!"

Everyone quickly made their way to Brightmoon. When they got there, Tri-Klops was standing guard at the front of the force field, flanked by Mr. Freeze, Horde Troopers, Luthor robots, and new battle drones. Sword in hand, Tri-Klops smirked and said, "You fools can't get through my force field."

Frowning under his helmet, Nick said, "We'll see about that." He and the other Mystic Force Rangers then used their Magi-Staffs combined with Castaspella's magic to shatter the force field.

Tri-Klops' jaw dropped in disbelief. He then snarled and cried, "Attack!" He fired a beam from his visor, but She-Ra deflected it back with her sword, sending him flying. The various robotic henchmen then charged forward. The ThunderCats, in their ninja forms and hiding in the trees, proceeded to sneak into Brightmoon.

Kelly trapped several of the robotic foot-soldiers in a field of darkness, enabling Sabrina, Madison, and Mermista to wipe them out with their combined water powers. Vida, Julie, and Spinerella combined their winds to blow more away, while Kris and Chip used their combined electrical powers to put down more.

Nick, Udonna, and Castaspella fought effectively together, combining their powers to wipe out a large amount of enemy robots. Udonna turned to her sister and said, "It is good to fight by your side, Casta."

"Likewise, Udonna," responded Casta with a smile.

"Look out!" cried Nick as he pushed his mother and aunt out of the way. The three saw Mr. Freeze approaching, freeze gun in hand.

"You got lucky that time," said Mr. Freeze. "But you will still freeze in Hell!" He fired again, only to be countered by Nick, Udonna, and Casta's combined powers, sending him flying.

Tri-Klops recovered and charged Daggeron, but the Solaris Knight caught his arm as he attempted to swing his sword. Daggeron frowned and said, "Bad move." He then sent him flying with a single punch. Tri-Klops snarled and fired a beam from his visor, only for Daggeron to counter with a solar beam of his own, finally putting Tri-Klops out of the fight.

Netossa caught more foot-soldiers, enabling Bow and Green Arrow to use exploding arrows on them. Clamp Champ used his capture claw to catch and throw robots. He also extended it, catching some and slamming them into some of their own. Perfuma used her power to make flowers grow on several of the robots, disorienting them. This allowed Xander to use his plant powers to trap some of the robotic foot-soldiers. He even caused some plants to grow right through them, putting them out of commission.

From the air, Sweet Bee blasted robots with her staff while Firestorm used his powers to rearrange the molecules of others, rendering them defenseless. This allowed Jill and Frosta to use their combined powers to destroy them. After reducing their foes to rubble, the Red Power Angel turned to the Ice Empress and smiled, joking, "And who says fire and ice don't mix?" Frosta couldn't help but chuckle.

Black Canary beat more robots into submission before using the Canary Cry on more. Sea Hawk used his Impact Ring to destroy more robots with a single blow, while using his Photon Cutlass to cut down more. Sunder used a blaster as well as his own fists to put down more robots. Snout Spout cut down more with his axe and shot water from his trunk, wiping out more. He even grabbed a few with his trunk and threw them into their own comrades. Glimmer blasted some more robots with her light powers. And finally, She-Ra used her sword as well as her nearly limitless strength to destroy several more with ease.

While all of this was going on, the ThunderCats were sneaking through Brightmoon, hoping to find Queen Angella. Soon enough, they did. Hordak was watching the battle outside, forcing the frozen Queen of Brightmoon to watch as well. "It's Hordak," whispered Jackie. "What do we do?"

"I don't think he knows we're here yet," answered Keith. "So let's pounce him."

Watching the battle, Hordak asked, "How does it feel to know that She-Ra, your daughter, and their foolish rebels can't win?"

"That's funny," responded Angella with a frown. "It sure looks like they're winning to me."

Hordak growled as he turned to the Queen, "I'd watch that tongue if I were you."

Suddenly, the ThunderCats pounced on Hordak, catching him by surprise and sending him flying! Hordak sat up and attempted to fire magic from his eyes and mouth, but the ThunderCats ninja super-speed allowed them to easily avoid it. Hyde shook his head and said, "Holding an innocent woman hostage, not cool."

Hordak got to his feet and said, "You were foolish to challenge me."

"I think not," said Double Trouble as she shot Hordak through the back of his shoulder with a pistol, causing him to scream as he dropped to his knees.

Hordak turned to Double Trouble and yelled, "Traitor!"

"And proud of it," said Double Trouble. She then blasted the collar off of her aunt's neck. Queen Angella was then able to use her powers to free herself. Angella's strength restored, Double Trouble smirked and asked, "Haven't you ever heard that blood is thicker than water?"

"Now, begone!" demanded Queen Angella. She then fired a burst of magic, sending Hordak flying through the wall of the palace as he screamed.

Back outside, She-Ra and company had just finished off the various robots and had backed up Mr. Freeze and Tri-Klops when Hordak came flying out of the castle. However, Hordak had time to recover, using his powers to levitate and stop himself from hitting the ground at the last second. With Tri-Klops and Mr. Freeze by his side, She-Ra and her allies approached. The Princess of Power smirked and said, "Looks like you're cornered, Hordak."

Suddenly, a large yellow energy field stood between the numerous heroes and the three villains. All looked up to see Sinestro responsible for the energy field as Star Sapphire landed, the freed Horde members in tow. "We got your goons out of Mystacore's prison," said Sapphire.

"Good," said Hordak. "Get us all back to Eternia NOW!"

"Very well," said Sinestro with a frown. "But we're not doing this for you." He and Star Sapphire then created energy bubbles to encase Hordak and company before taking off.

"They're getting away!" cried Sea Hawk.

"Don't worry," said She-Ra. "We can still stop them."

Queen Angella then swooped down and said, "She-Ra, thank you for coming to the rescue once again." The ThunderCats then sped out of Brightmoon, Double Trouble in tow.

"It was our pleasure," said She-Ra. "But we need you to come back to Eternia with us. We have a chance to defeat the Horde as well as Skeletor and his minions, but the Sorceress needs you. Will you help us?"

"Of course I will," answered Angella with a nod.

She-Ra then spoke into her sword, "Sorceress?"

The Sorceress' image appeared. "Yes, Adora?"

"Hordak and his minions are heading back to Eternia along with Tri-Klops and a couple of Legion of Apocalypse members. We need a portal to Eternia and we need it now."

"Stand by," said the Sorceress with a nod. Seconds later, a portal was opened up.

Before stepping through, Angella asked, "Wait, did the Sorceress call She-Ra Adora?"

"Yes, mother," answered Glimmer. "But there's no time to explain now. We have to get to Eternia." And with that, all of the heroes entered the portal. The fate of Eternia and Etheria was about to be decided here and now.

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Victory

**PART 6: VICTORY**

A portal opened inside Castle Greyskull. She-Ra, the Rebellion, and the accompanying JLA members exited, greeted by the Sorceress and Zodac. The Sorceress said, "Welcome back. However, there is little time. Skeletor, Luthor, and Rita are headed for Greyskull even as we speak."

"Then we make our stand here," said She-Ra. She then turned to Castaspella, saying, "Castaspella, you, the Mystic Force Rangers, Glimmer, and Queen Angella will be needed to help the Sorceress with her spell."

Casta nodded, saying, "We understand. Good luck, my friends."

As She-Ra and the others headed outside, the Sorceress turned to her fellow magic-makers. "Come. We must begin now."

Back outside, She-Ra and company were met by He-Man and everyone else. He-Man smiled and said, "You're just in time, sis."

She-Ra smiled back, asking, "You didn't really think you were going to do this without us, did you?"

The Rangers and the ThunderCats were still in their Ninja forms. Keith said, "Jason, Tommy, we were able to save Queen Angella and reclaim Brightmoon. Unfortunately, Hordak and his goons escaped and are headed to Eternia with Sinestro and Star Sapphire's help. Were you guys able to get the Medallion of Greyskull back?"

"Yes," answered Jason with a nod. "But there's no time to rest on our laurels. Rita, Luthor, and Skeletor are headed here now."

"Yeah, the Sorceress told us that," said Dan. "We'd best be ready."

"Don't worry," said Tommy. "We will be."

"Alright, guys," said Jason, "it's Morphin Time!"

"TIGERZORD!"

"STEGOSAURUS!"

"MASTODON!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

Keith then ordered, "ThunderCats, Time to Rock!"

"JAGUAR!"

"LYNX!"

"LEOPARD!"

"CHEETAH!"

"TIGER!"

"COUGAR!"

"LION!"

"FROM THE SHADOWS, COMES FORTH THE LIGHT!"

As the heroes waited, Man-At-Arms asked Teela, "Are you sure you're up to this, Teela?"

"Father, I'm fine," insisted Teela. "It's going to take more than a wounded shoulder to keep me out of action. Besides, you need all the help you can get."

Man-At-Arms nodded in resignation. "Very well, Teela. I trust you know what you're doing."

"Duncan's right," said Fisto. "We both know how stubborn you can be."

Teela smiled and said, "I got that from both of you." Man-At-Arms and Fisto couldn't help but chuckle at that.

Superman was looking out with his telescopic vision. Soon, he said, "They're coming. It's almost time."

Skeletor was riding on Panthor as he, Rita, and Luthor led the charge towards Castle Greyskull. Rita and Luthor were riding on Beast Man's gryphons. Soon, Greyskull came into view. Then, Hordak and the Horde landed. Skeletor's eye sockets glowed red as he yelled, "Hordak! What do you think you're doing here?"

"You already know the answer to that, Skeletor," answered Hordak with a frown. "We have lost control of Etheria. Therefore, the Power of Greyskull is the only way to regain our iron grip."

"We'll see who truly deserves the power," said Skeletor. "Attack!"

The heroes of three worlds were ready, meeting the attack head-on. Superman used his strength to destroy many enemy robots. He blew more away and used his heat vision to put more out of commission. Luthor jumped off of the gryphon he was on and flew towards his archenemy. However, the Man of Steel timed his punch perfectly, knocking him out of the air.

Robots fired on Wonder Woman, but she deflected the shots with her bracelets, sending them back to the source. She flew forward and took out more. She threw her tiara, disarming more. When it returned, she put it back on before taking out her lasso. She then captured more robots and swung them around. She finally let them go, sending them into their own comrades. Rita yelled and tried a sneak attack, only to be kicked away by the Amazon Princess.

Man-At-Arms fired his arm cannon at the robots and bashed more with his mace. Batman punched and kicked several more, putting them out of commission. Duncan said to the Dark Knight, "I have an extra blaster if you want it."

"No thanks," responded Batman. "Not my style." He then threw an exploding batarang, destroying more robots.

Inside the Castle, Clare looked nervous as Orko and Dree-Elle approached. "Hey, are you okay?" asked Orko.

Clare looked at the two Trollans for a minute before answering. "I'm fine. I'm just nervous. What if I screw this up? My magic isn't exactly reliable."

"Don't sweat it," said Orko. "I have the same problem. Trust me, I know exactly how you feel."

"But if the Sorceress insists on us being here, I trust that she knows what she's doing," finished Dree-Elle. This caused Clare to smile. She felt much more reassured now.

The Sorceress then spoke. "Come. Let us begin."

Back on the battlefield, Mr. Freeze fired his freeze gun, only to be countered by Frosta. Jill then shot a burst of fire, destroying the freeze gun. Finally, Julie put him out of the fight with a strong gust of wind, taking out more robots in the process.

Evil-Lyn unleashed her magic, but Sabrina was able to stop her by making a geyser erupt right beneath her feet. After knocking Evil-Lyn on her rear, the Blue Power Angel then diverted the water, wiping out more robots.

Clayface used his shape-changing powers to turn his hands into weapons. Kris, however, knowing his weakness, uleashed a burst of lightning, electrocuting Clayface and putting him down for the count. Robots tried to charge her, but she said, "Oh no, you don't!" She unleashed a barrage of lightning bolts, putting them out of commission.

Green Lantern created a steamroller, crushing several robots. He then went into a power ring duel with Sinestro. Flash used his super-speed to knock the heads off more robots. He then ran circles around more of them, lifting them up in a tornado. He then stopped, allowing them to drop. Firestorm used his powers to rearrange the molecules of more robots, allowing Green Arrow and Bow to put them down with their arrows.

Clamp Champ used his clamp to capture and toss more robots into each other. Spinerella and Mermista used their combined powers to take down Mantenna, Modulock, and Multi-Bot. Tommy battled Goldar, while Hyde took on Grizzlor. Kimberly and Laurie teamed up against Scorpia, Trini and Tracy battled Clawful, and Samantha and Jackie took on Two-Bad.

Tri-Klops fired a beam from his visor, but Jason deflected the shots with his Power Sword. He was able to take Tri-Klops out with a couple of roundhouse kicks before dueling with Trap-Jaw. Trap-Jaw fired his arm cannon, crying, "You've got no chance!"

"That's what they all say, ugly," retorted the Red Ranger as he sliced off the arm cannon. He then used multiple kicks to put him out of the fight before he could change his arm into another weapon.

Eve summoned animals to take out more robots. Spotting Beast Man, she used her power to once again give him a seizure and put him down. Billy and Bill easily overwhelmed Vultak and Leech. The Blue Ranger then took to the air and took on Star Sapphire. From the air, Stratos, Buzz-Off, and Sweet Bee blasted more robots into oblivion. Kelly trapped more robots in a field of darkness, allowing Keith, Zack, Chris, and Dan to run in and take them out.

Moss Man and Tiffany used their combined plant powers to take out Evil-Seed. Black Canary and Elle used their combined sound attacks to take out Whiplash, Colonel Blast, and Entrapta. Mermista and Julie used their combined powers to take out Octavia and Mer-Man. Megan used her light powers to temporarily blind Catra, Shadow Weaver, and Webstor. This allowed Ram Man, Man-E-Faces, and Teela to take them down.

Roboto used his machine guns to take out more robots. Some fired at Fisto, but he blocked the shots with his metallic fist. He then jumped in and bashed them out of commission. Martian Manhunter used his strength and shape-changing abilities to take out more robots. Catra changed into her panther form and charged forward, but Netossa caught her with her net-like cape. Changing back to human form, Catra cried, "Meow, no fair! I didn't even do anything yet!"

Xena was using her sword to take apart more robots. She then threw her chakram, taking out more. More tried to gang up on her, but a white teleportation beam arrived, taking on the form of Hercules. He bashed several out of commission. He turned to Xena, saying, "It looked like you could use a hand."

Smiling, Xena commented, "You'll get no complaints from me." Scorpina then decided to make her presence known, jumping into the fray with her sword coming down, but the Warrior Princess blocked it with her own sword.

Lizard Man kicked away more robots and avoided the shots of more. Sunder blasted more, while Snout Spout took out more with his axe. He grabbed more with his trunk and threw them into each other. He fired water from his trunk, wiping out more. Sea Hawk used him Impact Ring and Photon Cutlass to take out more of the enemy robots. King Randor and Queen Marlena cut down more with their swords, while He-Man and She-Ra did the same, also using their strength to take out more.

"I don't know how long we can keep this up," said Bill. "They just keep coming."

"Just keep fighting," said Trini. "We can do this!" She then threw her chakram, hitting Clawful in the forehead and knocking him out.

"This should help things," said Zack. "Power Axe!" He then threw his weapon up in the air, where it hovered.

"Power Bow!"

"Power Daggers!"

"Power Lance!"

"Power Sword!"

"Our turn," said Chris. "Thunder Axe!"

"Thunder Bow!"

"Thunder Daggers!"

"Thunder Lance!"

"Thunder Sword!"

The Power Blaster and the Thunder Blaster formed, both the Rangers and ThunderCats cried out, "Fire!" Both weapons fired, destroying more robots.

Goldar and Scorpina both hit the ground hard, having been defeated by both the White Ranger and Xena. Rita cried, "Big deal! You beat Goldar and Scorpina! But let's see how well you do with economy size! Magic wand, make my minions grow!" She then slammed the bottom of her wand into the ground, causing Goldar and Scorpina to grow to giant size.

Laughing, Goldar said, "You're in trouble now, Rangers!"

The three Eternian giants approached, Azdar saying, "Especially since you still have to deal with us!"

"Oh, yeah?" cried Keith defiantly. "Well, I've got news for you brain-dead idiots: We ThunderCats have our own zords now!"

"And I was able to modify our zords so that now we can call upon the Dinozords as well as the Thunderzords," added Billy.

Soon, all of the Megazords were formed. With the Thunder Megazord under their control, Zack & Wonder Woman went after Azdar, while Tommy & Kimberly pursued the second giant in the White Tigerzord's Warrior Mode, and Trini & Billy used the Dino Megazord for the third one. Bill, Laurie, Chris, and Tracy used the ThunderCat Megazord to take on Goldar, while Hyde and Jackie battled Scorpina in the Shadow Megazord.

Back on the ground, He-Man noticed Jason, Keith, and Dan still with them as more robots began to approach. "You're not helping your friends?" asked He-Man.

"They can handle it. Trust us," replied the Red Ranger.

"HE-MAN!" cried Skeletor. He-Man turned to see his foe land. He stabbed his Havok Staff into the ground and drew his twin-bladed sword. He pulled them apart and spun them around in his hands. Taking a battle stance, he said, "Today is the day, Prince Adam."

Hordak stood by his side and looked at him in confusion. "What are you talking about, Skeletor?"

"Do I really need to explain myself?" asked Skeletor. "He-Man is, in reality, that puny Prince Adam. And I think you know what that means."

Skeletor's words sank in as Hordak came to a realization. "You mean that She-Ra…is Adora?"

"That's right, Hordak," answered She-Ra. "And today is the day where you finally pay for all your crimes against Eternia, Etheria, and my family."

Hordak snarled, "The fact that the girl I raised like a daughter and my mortal enemy are one and the same makes you even more of a traitor. You shall perish, just as King Greyskull did!" A staff then appeared in his hands. "Now, you die!"

"And finally, I shall rid you from my memory forever!" added Skeletor.

"Enough talk!" cried He-Man.

"Yes!" agreed Skeletor. "Let this be our final battle!" He-Man and Skeletor then clashed swords, as She-Ra and Hordak dueled also.

In the Thunder Megazord, Zack asked Wonder Woman, "You ready to do this, Di?"

"Let's show these giants what we're made of," answered Wonder Woman with a smile. The Thunder Megazord then approached Azdar. They started out exchanging blows, but the Thunder Megazord soon put Azdar down for the count.

"This is your first time in here with me, beautiful," said Tommy. "Ready to show this guy who's boss?"

"Let's rock his world," answered Kimberly. The White Tigerzord then easily overpowered the second giant, putting him down for the count.

"Let's put this guy out of his misery," said Billy.

"You said it," agreed Trini. The Dino Megazord then put down the third giant with ease.

Goldar and Scorpina blasted the ThunderCat Megazord as well as the Shadow Megazord, rocking them both. "Whoa!" cried Jackie. "That was intense!"

Frowning under his helmet, Bill said, "Let's see how you like this!" The ThunderCat Megazord then shot eyebeams, striking Goldar and Scorpina.

"Not bad, Bill," said Hyde. "But what do you think of this?" The Shadow Megazord then turned invisible and attacked Goldar and Scorpina, who were unable to defend themselves since they couldn't see their opponent.

As the Shadow Megazord reappeared, Scorpina cried, "No fair! We couldn't even see you!"

"As opposed to the cheap tricks you've used over the years?" countered Chris.

"I say we put them out of their misery," suggested Tracy.

"I agree," said Laurie with a nod. "Cat Saber!"

"Shadow Saber!" cried Jackie and Hyde. Both sabers were drawn and activated, slashing Goldar and Scorpina and returning them to normal size.

As more robots battled the heroes outside the Castle, Rita, Luthor, Goldar, Scorpina, Mr. Freeze, and Clayface all regrouped. "It's no use," said Luthor. "I hate to say it, but retreat is our only option."

"I agree," said Rita. "Come, everyone, I'll focus all my power into one long-range group teleportation." The small group gathered around Rita as she concentrated. Soon, they all were teleported off of Eternia.

Still in the White Tigerzord, Kimberly cried, "Oh no, Rita and Luthor got away!"

"We'll get them next time," said Tommy. "Right now, the others may still need help." The Rangers, ThunderCats, and Wonder Woman then leapt out of the Megazords and rejoined their fellow heroes in fighting off robots.

Inside Castle Greyskull, the Sorceress and all the other magic-makers gathered around the Medallion of Greyskull. They joined hands as the Sorceress muttered unintelligle words. Energy seemed to emanate from all of them, flowing into the Medallion. Soon, it was glowing a blinding light. As it floated in the room, Zatanna asked, "Now what?"

"Thanks to our combined power, the Medallion's own power is now stable," explained the Sorceress. "Now, it's power must be channeled into someone. That person's body will act as a conduit, spreading the Medallion's magic across Eternia and Etheria."

"Who is this person that will spread the Medallion's magic?" asked Dr. Fate.

"My own daughter, Teela," answered the Sorceress. "It is, was, and always has been her destiny."

"I'll get her," said Glimmer. She then teleported her way out of Castle Greyskull.

Back outside, Teela had fought off some more robots when Glimmer appeared. "Teela, you're needed in the Castle!"

"What?" asked Teela in confusion. "But I thought the Sorceress only needed magic-makers? That's not me."

"No time to explain now," said Glimmer. "We don't have much time." She then grabbed Teela's wrist and teleported back into the Castle.

He-Man and Skeletor's swords clashed continuously. Finally, He-Man was able to knock both blades out of Skeletor's hands and send him flying with a punch. Skeletor then held out his hand, his Havoc Staff coming to him. He stood up and fired a blast, which He-Man deflected with his sword. Skeletor then put up a force field, preventing his redirected blast from hitting him. He then yelled and charged, his staff clashing with the Sword of Power. Standing face-to-face with his arch-enemy, Skeletor said, "You know, He-Man, you and I have a lot in common."

Frowning, He-Man responded, "We have nothing in common." He then shoved Skeletor away.

Skeletor continued, "I beg to differ. We have both sacrificed much for power." He then fired a blast, which He-Man easily avoided. He then came down, attempting to punch Skeletor, but he back-flipped out of the way, He-Man's fist making impact with the ground.

As he stood up, He-Man said, "Perhaps so. But that's where the similarities end. The difference between you and me is that I learned long ago that all that power wasn't worth the sacrifice."

She-Ra and Hordak continued to duel, sword and staff clashing violently. She-Ra landed a hard punch, but Hordak was able to levitate himself and stay upright. She-Ra then charged, but Hordak shot some winds, sending her flying. However, She-Ra was able to stop herself by stabbing the Sword of Protection into the ground. Hordak then brought some nearby trees to life, as they stalked the Princess of Power. She-Ra was able to stop them by slicing them in half with her sword. She then jumped towards Hordak, only to be blasted with beams from his eyes and mouth. She-Ra landed hard. Hordak then attempted to jump her while she was down, but She-Ra was able to roll out of the way as Hordak's staff slammed into the ground. As they face each other again, Hordak growled as he smirked. "You know, She-Ra, it's too bad you had to leave the Horde. It would have been a glorious life for you. Together, we could have brought order to the entire Universe."

She-Ra frowned and asked, "Order? Or slavery? You never could tell the difference, could you? You know only conquest and death, a blackness that has brought you nothing. You have completely wasted your life away on pointless conquest. And for what?"

"It has made me powerful!" responded Hordak. "It has made me strong!"

"No!" cried She-Ra. "It has made you weak. Did you really think Etheria would tolerate your evil forever?"

This caused Hordak to laugh. "Evil? I am not malevolent. I simply AM!" He then fired another burst of magic from his eyes and mouth, but She-Ra deflected the shot, and Hordak put up a force field to block it.

Skeletor then got to Hordak's side. He-Man did the same with She-Ra. Skeletor said, "You know, Adam, you really are a coward."

"I'm no coward, Skeletor," said He-Man with a frown.

"Oh? Then prove it. Face me as your true self. Face me without all those powers!"

"I want you to do the same, She-Ra," said Hordak. "Face me as Adora!"

He-Man and She-Ra looked at each other. "Very well," said He-Man.

"You shall have your wish," said She-Ra.

They then held up their swords and said, "Let the Power Return!" With the Prince and Princess now standing before them, Skeletor and Hordak charged forward.

Back inside Castle Greyskull, Teela and Glimmer appeared. Looking around, Teela asked, "What's going on?"

"Teela," said the Sorceress as she stepped forward, "the time has come to fulfill your destiny."

"Destiny?" asked Teela in confusion. "What destiny?"

"Before you were even born, you were chosen by the Elders to bring peace to Eternia and freedom to Etheria," explained Zodac. "Just as they chose Randor to be Eternia's ruler, Adam to be Eternia's champion, and Adora to be Etheria's champion, they chose you to be both world's savior."

"But what can I do?" asked Teela. "I'm a warrior, not a sorceress."

"You do not need to be," answered the Sorceress. "You need only to absorb the power of the Medallion of Greyskull. Your body will act as a conduit as its power spreads over Eternia and Etheria."

"Can I really do this?" asked Teela. "What if I fail?"

"Do you trust us?" asked the Sorceress.

Teela looked at the Sorceress. She looked at Zodac and all the other magic-makers in the room. Finally, she answered, "Yes. I do."

The Sorceress smiled and said, "Good. Now, step into the center of the room. Stand underneath the Medallion." Teela did so and the Medallion began floating down towards her. It became transparent as it entered her body. When it entered, Teela began to glow…

Back outside, Skeletor was dueling with Prince Adam…and discovering he was a much better fighter than he'd anticipated! Every fighting technique he had pretended not to learn, he was putting to great use. He continually parried every strike Skeletor attempted. And with his smaller body, he was much quicker and more agile, as evidenced when Skeletor fired his Havoc Staff, Adam had easily leaped over it. Once he did, Adam jumped and hit a spinning kick right into Skeletor's jaw, knocking him down hard! Adam then back-flipped away as Skeletor screamed and began firing shot after shot from his Havoc Staff. But Adam was able to avoid or deflect each shot. Finally, he leapt into the air and swung his sword as hard as he could, cutting the Havoc Staff in half. Looking at his damaged staff in horror, Skeletor cried, "Impossible!"

Adam smirked and said, "No. Possible." He then punched Skeletor in the jaw, sending him flying!

Adora, meanwhile, was dueling with Hordak, sword and staff clashing once more. Hordak was able to pin Adora's sword to the ground, but the Princess was able to jump up and land a hard kick to the jaw. Undeterred, Hordak fired magic from his eyes and mouth, but Adora was able to deflect the shot. Hordak held up a force field to block, letting it down once he did so. This was a mistake as Adora landed a flying kick almost immediately after the force field was lowered, knocking him on his rear end. Hordak stood up and growled, using his magic to create a creature out of nearby rocks. Adora allowed it to chase her and she lured it towards the abyss. As the rock creature attempted to stomp on her, Adora leapt to the side, causing it to fall in! This surprised Hordak, but he quickly attempted to blow Adora down into the abyss as well. However, Adora was able to jump over Hordak's winds and land another flying kick. Hordak recovered quickly and swung his staff, but Adora cartwheeled out of the way and swung her sword, cutting off his hand. As Hordak screamed in pain, Adora, knowing that his hand would grow back, swung the butt of her sword right into Hordak's face as hard as she could, sending him flying! He landed hard on the ground. As he and Skeletor stood up, Hordak said, "It cannot be. The two of us, defeated by children."

"Not just children, Hordak," said Adora. "We are, after all, descendants of King Greyskull."

"And what's more, we've proven that we don't need to be He-Man and She-Ra in order to defeat you," added Adam. "So, will you surrender peacefully?"

"NEVER!" yelled Skeletor and Hordak in unison.

Inside Castle Greyskull, Light Hope appeared. He said, "I am ready to receive the power."

"Understood," said Zodac with a nod. "It is time."

With that, the power of the Medallion of Greyskull was unleashed, washing over all of Eternia. Light Hope absorbed some of the power and, from the Crystal Castle, the power was spread all over Etheria as well.

Soon, it was done. On the battlefield, it was no longer ravaged. All the enemy robots were now gone. And all of the villains were now powerless. Skeletor had been reverted back into his previous form, that of Keldor. "Keldor?" asked a now-powerless Evil-Lyn. Trap-Jaw was now back in his previous form of Cronis. Shadow Weaver was Lenora Lightspinner once more and Modulock was once again Galen Nycroft. But most noticably, Hordak had been changed back to his original form of a man named Xazrog.

"It…it cannot be," said Xazrog in horror.

"Oh, but it is," said King Randor as he approached. "You are all under arrest."

Back inside the Castle, Teela dropped to her knees from exhaustion. Orko and Dree-Elle floated over to her. Orko asked, "Teela, are you okay?"

"Yeah," answered Teela wearily. "I'm fine. A little tired, but I'm fine."

"We'll help you up," said Dree-Elle. Teela made no complaints as the two Trollans helped her to her feet.

Everyone turned to the Sorceress…only to see that she no longer looked like the Sorceress. In her place was a red-haired woman in a green and white dress. She looked at herself in surprise, saying, "My power is gone. It appears my time as Greyskull's guardian is over." She then looked over at Teela. She smiled and said, "Teela, my baby."

Tentatively, Teela approached the former Sorceress. She stuttered, "Are…are you my mother?"

The former Sorceress nodded sadly, answering, "Yes, I am. Teela, I…" She was cut off by a hug from her daughter. She was surprised, but smiled and happily returned it.

Back outside of Greyskull, some Royal Guards had arrived and were helping to escort the prisoners back to the Royal Palace. All the heroes turned when the heard the sound of the drawbridge opening. The former Sorceress, Zodac, Teela, as well as all of the magic-makers who had helped in the Sorceress' spell stepped out of the Castle. Man-At-Arms and Fisto slowly approached Teela and the former Sorceress. Man-At-Arms asked, "Teela'Na?"

"Yes, Duncan, it is I," answered Teela'Na with a nod and a smile. She then smiled at Fisto, saying, "I take it you are pleased to see your daughter and her mother reunited?" Fisto smiled and wrapped his arms around them both.

This caused both Duncan and Teela even more confusion. "Wait a minute!" cried Man-At-Arms. "Daughter? I always knew that I adopted Teela, but you're her true father, Fisto?" He then sputtered, unable to produce a coherent sentence, before finally saying, "I need to sit down."

Teela smiled, sat down, and patted Man-At-Arms on the back, saying, "Don't worry, I'm just as confused as you are."

Man-At-Arms looked back up at Fisto, saying, "So that explains your absence during the Great Unrest."

Fisto chuckled and said, "Guess you're going to have to get used to being called 'uncle' now, eh, Duncan?"

"There's one thing I'm concerned about," said Queen Angella. "What about Etheria?"

An image of Light Hope appeared, saying, "I can answer that. Behold!" Images were shown in Light Hope's image, showing the kingdom's of Etheria as vibrant as ever. The people were now able to see the Crystal Castle for themselves. And the Fright Zone was completely gone, as if it had never been there in the first place.

Glimmer smiled at this. "We did it. Etheria is finally free."

"Yes," said Light Hope. "And Eternia has been restored as well. There is no longer a Dark Hemisphere." Images of Eternia were then shown, including the now non-existant Dark Hemisphere. It was now a thriving, luscious land.

Prince Adam smiled as he and everyone else watched. He said, "Let's get back to the palace, everyone. This is cause for celebration."

King Randor proudly put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Indeed it is, son. Come on, everyone. Let's go home."

TO BE CONCLUDED


	8. Epilogue: Time to Celebrate

Disclaimer: Not only do I not own the characters in this story, but I don't own any of the songs here, either. They belong to The Fabulous Thunderbirds, Donna Summer, Bob Seger, Bon Jovi, Poison, Shania Twain, Crystal Gayle, and Marty Stuart.

**EPILOGUE: TIME TO CELEBRATE**

The Royal Palace was in a celebratory mood as the Royal Family, the Masters, the Rebellion, the JLA, the Rangers, and the ThunderCats were gathered for a festive feast. During the festivities, Tommy and Kimberly walked to the garden, where Tommy turned and started, "Kim…"

"Hold on. If you're gonna do this, you gotta do it right." Kim giggled.

Tommy then got down on his knees. "Kim… I know we've already gone through this before…but after our last couple of adventures…I realized more than ever…I love you and you are the most important part of my life. Would you do me the honor of…?"

That was as far as Tommy had gotten. Kim said yes and kissed him right there.

Meanwhile, Eve Torres & Wonder Woman were talking. "Diana, do you sometimes freak out when Zack goes off on a Ranger mission without you or the other Leaguers?"

"Worried about Keith? I know the feeling. Eve, we both do the same thing, but we are always going to be worried for them. And think about what they go through when we have an adventure without them." Diana grinned as she talked to the Diamond Power Angel. "We just have to trust that they'll be fine…as they do about us…and love them dearly."

Eve grinned. "Keith is just so amazing. I can't stand the thought of losing him."

"I feel the same way about Zack. But, I know he feels the same way about me…and I wondered how my mother would like him. She does…and she is not the easiest person in the world to earn her trust. Meanwhile…you may have to help Kelly…she and Batman?"

"Yeah, I know. And I thought I've seen and heard it all! Still, if anyone can win Batman's heart, it's Kelly. Come on, let's get back. I want to try that dessert Trini and Billy were sharing." Eve smiled.

The Feast was a huge success. Afterwards, Man-E-Faces performed a play and soon, it would be time for the main attraction.

The Partridges and Hyde were gathered on stage with their instruments. Kris was filling in for Shirley. Finally, Keith said, "These last few days here on Eternia and Etheria have been amazing. These have been some of the best days of our lives and we will always treasure them. We'll all be going home soon, but before we do, at the request of Queen Marlena, we've been asked to give you a taste of Earth music. So, we hope you enjoy our little show." He then launched into a song.

_I would walk ten miles on my hands and knees  
>Ain't no doubt about it, baby, it's you I aim to please<br>I'd wrestle with a lion and a grizzly bear  
>It's my life, baby, but I don't care<em>

_Ain't that tuff enuff?_  
><em>Ain't that tuff enuff?<em>  
><em>Ain't that tuff enuff?<em>  
><em>Ain't that tuff enuff?<em>

_For you, baby, I would swim the sea_  
><em>Nothing I'd do for you that's too tuff for me<em>  
><em>I'd put out a burning building with a shovel and dirt<em>  
><em>And not even worry about getting hurt<em>

_Ain't that tuff enuff?_  
><em>Ain't that tuff enuff?<em>  
><em>Ain't that tuff enuff?<em>  
><em>Ain't that tuff enuff?<em>

_Would work twenty-four hours, seven days a week_  
><em>Just so I could come home and kiss your cheek<em>  
><em>I love you in the morning and I love you at noon<em>  
><em>I love you in the night and take you to the moon<em>

_Ain't that tuff enuff?_  
><em>Ain't that tuff enuff?<em>  
><em>Ain't that tuff enuff?<em>  
><em>Ain't that tuff enuff?<em>

_I'd lay in a pile of burning money that I've earned_  
><em>And not even worry about getting burned<em>  
><em>I'd climb the Empire State, fight Muhammad Ali<em>  
><em>Just to have you, baby, close to me<em>

_Ain't that tuff enuff?  
>Ain't that tuff enuff?<br>Ain't that tuff enuff?  
>Ain't that tuff enuff?<em>

_Ain't that tuff enuff?  
>Ain't that tuff enuff?<br>Ain't that tuff enuff?  
>Ain't that tuff enuff?<em>

_Ain't that tuff enuff?  
>Ain't that tuff enuff?<br>Ain't that tuff enuff?_

After a round of applause, Keith smiled and said, "Thank you, and now our our good friend…Wonder Woman!"

Diana took the mic and spoke, "This is a song from a good friend of mine: Donna Summer!" She then started…

_(On a fairy tale high)_

_(On a fairy tale high  
>Fairy tale high) <em>

_Don't you believe that your dreams all come true?  
>The fairy tale world inside can bring it to you<br>You just have to wish, and you'll take off and fly  
>On a fairy tale high, fairy tale high<br>Fairy tale high, fairy tale high _

_(On a fairy tale high) _

_When you were young, you were full of those dreams  
>Then you grew older, they all faded, it seems<br>But all of that glitter can turn into gold  
>On a fairy tale high, fairy tale high<br>Fairy tale high, fairy tale high _

_(On a fairy tale high, feeling higher and higher  
>On a fairy tale high, feeling higher and higher<br>On a fairy tale high, feeling higher and higher  
>On a fairy tale high, feeling higher and higher) <em>

_(On a fairy tale high  
>Fairy tale high)<em>

_Just look around you, the dark clouds are far  
>Stand on your tiptoes, and reach for a star<br>As stardust comes sprinkling, it will brighten your eyes  
>On a fairy tale high, fairy tale high<br>Fairy tale high, fairy tale high  
>Fairy tale high, fairy tale high, fairy tale high <em>

_Fairy tale high, fairy tale high  
>Fairy tale high, fairy tale high<em>

_(On a fairy tale high  
>Fairy tale high)<em>

Smiling at Zack, and looking at him for this song, Wonder Woman started…

_Once Upon a Time  
>In the Land of Never-Never<br>Where all things real are unreal  
>There lived a little girl<br>Who believed that all her hopes and dreams  
>Could someday come true<em>

_Once Upon A Time  
>There was a girl<br>She lived in the Land of Never-Never  
>Where everything real is unreal<br>And only fairy tales are true  
>Something like me and you<em>

_But she believed  
>That what she dreamed could be real<br>So she strived on  
>To make it come true<em>

_Fighting odds  
>Not knowing what would come of her<br>Never giving up  
>The hope within her<em>

_She carried on and on  
>Because she believed<br>That once, once in a time  
>In her lifetime<br>The things so unreal would be real_

_And in the morning  
>One day, when she awoke<br>To find herself surrounded  
>By the same old room…<br>She was disappointed_

_So she dreams and she dreams  
>And she dreams, and she dreams, and she dreams<br>And she said that fairy tales do come true  
>Because I believe<br>I believe_

_She kept trying  
>And she kept right on fighting<br>Until one day, she met a man  
>Who held her tight<br>And she fell in love_

_Once upon a time  
>In the Land of Never-Never<br>Where all things real are unreal  
>There lived a girl<br>Who believed that all things could be possible_

_And one day, she did awake  
>And found herself somewhere else<br>Beside her, a brand-new face  
>Of someone that she loved<em>

Zack walked up to Diana, cupped her face in his hands and gently kissed her, which met thunderous applause. Keith grinned, looked at the audience, and nodded at the band before beginning another song.

_On a long and lonesome highway  
>East of Omaha<br>You can listen to the engine  
>Moanin' out his one-note song<br>You can think about the woman  
>Or the girl you knew the night before<em>

_But your thoughts will soon be wandering_  
><em>The way they always do<em>  
><em>When you're ridin' sixteen hours<em>  
><em>And there's nothin' much to do<em>  
><em>And you don't feel much like ridin',<em>  
><em>You just wish the trip was through<em>

_Say, here I am_  
><em>On the road again<em>  
><em>There I am<em>  
><em>Up on the stage<em>  
><em>Here I go<em>  
><em>Playin' the star again<em>  
><em>There I go<em>  
><em>Turn the page<em>

_Well, you walk into a restaurant_  
><em>Strung out from the road<em>  
><em>And you feel the eyes upon you<em>  
><em>As you're shakin' off the cold<em>  
><em>You pretend it doesn't bother you<em>  
><em>But you just want to explode<em>

_Most times you can't hear 'em talk_  
><em>Other times you can<em>  
><em>All the same old cliches<em>  
><em>"Is that a woman or a man?"<em>  
><em>And you always seem outnumbered<em>  
><em>You don't dare make a stand<em>

_Here I am_  
><em>On the road again<em>  
><em>There I am<em>  
><em>Up on the stage<em>  
><em>Here I go<em>  
><em>Playin' the star again<em>  
><em>There I go<em>  
><em>Turn the page<em>

_Out there in the spotlight_  
><em>You're a million miles away<em>  
><em>Every ounce of energy<em>  
><em>You try to give away<em>  
><em>As the sweat pours out your body<em>  
><em>Like the music that you play<em>

_Later in the evening_  
><em>As you lie awake in bed<em>  
><em>With the echoes from the amplifiers<em>  
><em>Ringin' in your head<em>  
><em>You smoke the day's last cigarette<em>  
><em>Rememberin' what she said<em>

_Ah, here I am_  
><em>On the road again<em>  
><em>There I am<em>  
><em>Up on the stage<em>  
><em>Here I go<em>  
><em>Playin' the star again<em>  
><em>There I go<em>  
><em>Turn the page<em>

_Ah, here I am_  
><em>On the road again<em>  
><em>There I am<em>  
><em>Up on the stage<em>  
><em>Here I go<em>  
><em>Playin' the star again<em>  
><em>There I go<em>  
><em>There I go<em>

After another round of applause, Hyde took over.

_It's all the same  
>Only the names will change<br>Everyday, it seems we're wasting away_

_Another place  
>Where the faces are so cold<br>I drive all night, just to get back home_

_I'm a cowboy  
>On a steel horse I ride<br>I'm wanted  
>Dead or alive<em>

_Wanted  
>Dead or alive<em>

_Sometimes I sleep  
>Sometimes it's not for days<br>The people I meet  
>Always go their separate ways<em>

_Sometimes you tell the day  
>By the bottle that you drink<br>And times when you're alone  
>All you do is think<em>

_I'm a cowboy  
>On a steel horse I ride<br>I'm wanted (Wanted)  
>Dead or alive<em>

_Wanted (Wanted!)  
>Dead or alive<em>

_Oh, alright!_

_I'm a cowboy  
>On a steel horse I ride<br>I'm wanted (Wanted!)  
>Dead or alive<em>

_I walk these streets  
>A loaded six-string on my back<br>I play for keeps  
>Cause I might not make it back<em>

_I've been everywhere  
>And still I'm standing tall<br>I've seen a million faces  
>And I've rocked them all<em>

_Cause I'm a cowboy  
>On a steel horse I ride<br>I'm wanted (Wanted)  
>Dead or alive<em>

_Cause I'm a cowboy  
>I've got the night on my side<br>And I'm wanted (Wanted)  
>Dead or alive<em>

_(Dead or alive  
>Dead or alive)<em>

_Dead or alive_

_I still try (I still try)_

_Dead or alive  
>Dead or alive<br>Dead or alive  
>Dead or alive<br>Dead or alive_

As everyone applauded, Hyde simply nodded before beginning his next song.

_We both lie silently still  
>In the dead of the night<br>Although we both lie close together  
>We feel miles apart inside<em>

_Was it something I said or something I did?_  
><em>Did my words not come out right?<em>  
><em>Though I tried not to hurt you<em>  
><em>Though I tried<em>  
><em>But I guess that's why they say…<em>

_Every rose has its thorn_  
><em>Just like every night has its dawn<em>  
><em>Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song<em>  
><em>Every rose has its thorn<em>

_Yeah it does_

_I listen to our favorite song_  
><em>Playing on the radio<em>  
><em>Hear the DJ say<em>  
><em>Love's a game of easy come and easy go<em>

_But I wonder, does he know?_  
><em>Has he ever felt like this?<em>  
><em>And I know you'd be here right now<em>  
><em>If I could have let you know somehow<em>  
><em>I guess…<em>

_Every rose has its thorn_  
><em>Just like every night has its dawn<em>  
><em>Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song<em>  
><em>Every rose has its thorn<em>

_Though it's been a while now_  
><em>I can still feel so much pain<em>  
><em>Like a knife that cuts you, the wound heals<em>  
><em>But the scar, that scar remains<em>

_I know I could have saved our love that night_  
><em>If I'd known what to say<em>  
><em>Instead of makin' love<em>  
><em>We both made our separate ways<em>

_But now I hear you found somebody new_  
><em>And that I never meant that much to you<em>  
><em>To hear that tears me up inside<em>  
><em>And to see you cuts me like a knife<em>  
><em>I guess…<em>

_Every rose has its thorn  
>Just like every night has its dawn<br>Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
>Every rose has its thorn<em>

Hyde smiled and nodded to another round of applause as Laurie took over. She smiled and said, "This song goes out to every bad date I've ever had."

_Aw  
>Uh-huh, yeah, yeah<em>

_I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart  
>But you've got being right down to an art<br>You think you're a genius, you drive me up the wall  
>You're a regular original, a know-it-all<br>_

_Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special?  
>Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else?<em>

_Okay, so you're a rocket scientist_

_That don't impress me much_  
><em>So, you got the brain, but have you got the touch?<em>  
><em>Now, don't get me wrong, yeah, I think you're alright<em>  
><em>But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night<em>  
><em>That don't impress me much<em>

_Uh-huh, yeah, yeah_

_I never knew a guy who carried a mirror in his pocket  
>And a comb up his sleeve-just in case<br>And all that extra hold gel in your hair oughtta lock it  
>'Cause Heaven forbid it should fall out of place<em>

_Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special?_  
><em>Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else?<em>

_Okay, so you're Brad Pitt_

_That don't impress me much  
>So, you got the looks, but have you got the touch?<br>Now, don't get me wrong, yeah, I think you're alright  
>But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night<br>That don't impress me much_

_Yeah!_

_You're one of those guys who likes to shine his machine  
>You make me take off my shoes before you let me get in<br>I can't believe you kiss your car good night  
>Now, c'mon, baby, tell me-you must be jokin', right?<em>

_Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something special?_  
><em>Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else?<em>

_Okay, so you've got a car_

_That don't impress me much  
>So, you got the moves, but have you got the touch?<br>Now, don't get me wrong, yeah, I think you're alright  
>But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night<em>

_That don't impress me much_  
><em>You think you're cool, but have you got the touch?<em>  
><em>Now, now, don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright<em>  
><em>But that won't keep me warm on the long, cold, lonely nights<em>  
><em>That don't impress me much<em>

_Uh-huh, yeah, yeah_

_Okay, so what do you think, you're Elvis or something?  
>Whatever<br>That don't impress me…_

As everyone applauded, Kris smiled as she took over.

_Three o'clock in the mornin'  
>And it looks like it's gonna be<br>Another sleepless night  
>I've been listenin' to your dreams<br>And gettin' very low  
>Wond'rin' what I can do<em>

_Maybe I'm bein' foolish_  
><em>'Cause I haven't heard you mention<em>  
><em>Anybody's name at all<em>  
><em>How I wish I could be sure<em>  
><em>It's me that turns you on<em>  
><em>Each time you close your eyes<em>  
><em>I've heard it said that dreamers never lie<em>

_You've been talkin' in your sleep_  
><em>Sleepin' in your dreams<em>  
><em>With some sweet lover<em>  
><em>Holdin' on so tight<em>  
><em>Lovin' her the way<em>  
><em>You used to love me<em>  
><em>Talkin' in your sleep<em>  
><em>With lovin' on your mind<em>

_Maybe I'm bein' foolish  
>'Cause I haven't heard you mention<br>Anybody's name at all  
>How I wish I could be sure<br>It's me that turns you on  
>Each time you close your eyes<br>I've heard it said that dreamers never lie_

_You've been talkin' in your sleep_  
><em>Sleepin' in your dreams<em>  
><em>With some sweet lover<em>  
><em>Holdin' on so tight<em>  
><em>Lovin' her the way<em>  
><em>You used to love me<em>  
><em>Talkin' in your sleep<em>  
><em>With lovin' on your mind<em>

_You've been talkin' in your sleep_

Once the applause died down, Kris said, "Joining us for this song, our own Pink Ranger, Kimberly Hart."

Kim smiled as she took the stage. She smiled mischievously as she said, "This one goes out to Tommy, who, for those that don't know, is my fiance."

_Mind if I sit down?  
>Can I buy you a round?<br>Haven't seen your face before  
>Are you new in town?<em>

_It's the same old line_  
><em>Oh, every time<em>  
><em>Are you here alone?<em>  
><em>Can I take you home?<em>

_Now every woman sees_  
><em>With every "pretty please"<em>  
><em>There's a pair of lyin' eyes<em>  
><em>And a set of keys<em>

_He says come be a star_  
><em>In the back seat of my car<em>  
><em>Oh, but, baby, slow down<em>  
><em>You're goin' way too far<em>

_Let me make it clear_  
><em>To you, my dear<em>

_If you're not_  
><em>In it for love<em>  
><em>If you're not<em>  
><em>Willin' to give it all you got<em>

_If you're not in it for life_  
><em>If you're not in it for love<em>  
><em>Let me make it clear<em>  
><em>To you, my dear<em>

_If you're not in it for love_  
><em>I'm outta here!<em>

_Babe, I can change your world_  
><em>Make you a cover girl<em>  
><em>Yeah, you could be a beauty queen<em>  
><em>In a magazine<em>

_Now tell me, what's your sign?_  
><em>Why always the same old line?<em>  
><em>I'll be number 409<em>  
><em>If you change your mind<em>

_Let me make it clear_  
><em>To you, my dear<em>

_If you're not_  
><em>In it for love<em>  
><em>If you're not<em>  
><em>Willin' to give it all you got<em>

_If you're not in it for life_  
><em>If you're not in it for love<em>  
><em>Let me make it clear<em>  
><em>To you, my dear<em>

_If you're not in it for love…_

_Oh! If you're not in it for life  
>If you're not in it for love<br>If you're not in it for life  
>If you're not in it for love<em>

_Hoo!_

_I'm outta here!_

Applause rang through again, none louder than Tommy as Kimberly stepped off the stage. Zack & Diana joined everyone on-stage as they did their own version of Donna Summer's "I Love You'…

_**Zack:**__ Well, he searched and searched for nights and days  
>Till he found the one he loved<br>And he wrapped her in his arms again  
>And then he thanked the stars above<br>That he found what he'd been looking for  
>And he stared her in the eyes<em>

He said, "I love you"  
>He said, "I love you"<br>(Love you, love you)

_**Diana:**__ She stared him right back in the eyes  
>With a look of disbelief<br>Then she gazed off into somewhere else  
>Was it real or just a dream?<br>And she pulled him, oh so close to her  
>And she whispered in his ear<em>

_She said, "I love you"_  
><em>She said, "I feel it, too"<em>

_(I love you, love you, love you_  
><em>Love you, yes I do!)<em>

_They said, "I love you"_  
><em>Yes, I do<em>  
><em>(I do, I do, I do)<em>

_**Zack **__**and **__**Diana:**__ So, together they will always be  
>Until the stars fall from the sky<br>So, if you find someone you love a lot  
>You must never let them go<br>You just hold them tight with all your might  
>And you say three little words<em>

_You say, "I love you"_  
><em>You say, "I love you"<em>  
><em>You say, "I love you"<em>  
><em>You say, "I love you"<em>  
><em>You say, "I love you"<em>

Finally, Keith took the lead again. "You've all been great. We really appreciate that you seem to enjoy our music. Now, to close out, we're going to be performing a new song I wrote recently. This is the first time we've performed it for…well, anyone. We just never imagined it would be on another planet." Everyone couldn't help but chuckle at this. Smiling, Keith continued, "Anyway, this goes out to my girlfriend Eve. It's called 'Tempted,' I hope you like it." Eve smiled as Keith and the others began playing.

_There's a girl trying to steal my heart  
>And I'm tempted<br>Even though she could tear it apart  
>I'm tempted<em>

_In her eyes, there's mystery  
>Every time she smiles at me<br>I know how it could be  
>And I'm tempted<em>

_Each time she looks my way  
>I'm tempted<br>Just a little more every day  
>I'm tempted<em>

_It's so hard to resist  
>The thought of her sweet kiss<br>Can't take much more of this  
>I'm tempted<em>

_Tempted and tried  
>Deep down inside<br>I can't deny it  
>I'm tempted<em>

_Ever since she caught my eye  
>I'm tempted<br>Just one look, and you'll know why  
>I'm tempted<em>

_So, if I'm burned by the flame  
>There's no one but me to blame<br>Cause every time she calls my name  
>I'm tempted<em>

_Tempted and tried  
>Deep down inside<br>I can't deny it  
>I'm tempted<em>

_Tempted and tried  
>Deep down inside<br>I can't deny it  
>I'm tempted<em>

_I'm tempted_

_I'm tempted_

_I'm tempted_

When the song was over, Eve got up on the stage and kissed Keith, which he happily returned. The Partridges, Kris, and Hyde lined up on the stage and bowed as they were given one final round of applause. Amongst those clapping included King Randor and Queen Marlena as they stood up from their thrones.

As sunset approached, the JLA, the Rangers, the ThunderCats, Zatanna, Dr. Fate, and the Mystic Force Rangers were preparing to board the Javelin. Superman shook hands with King Randor and Prince Adam, saying, "We're truly happy to see that peace has finally come to your world. We hope someday, Earth can enjoy that same peace."

Holding hands with Kimberly, Tommy asked, "So, Adam, now that you and Teela are officially an item, what are your plans?"

Smiling, Adam answered, "It's been a long time coming, but I've never been happier. As for our plans, we are to be married on my twenty-first birthday. That's in about three months."

Kimberly smiled and said, "Congratulations, you two. Tommy and I are getting married about a month before you do."

"We're happy to hear it," said Teela with a smile. "We wish you all the best."

"What about you and Sea Hawk, Adora?" asked Jason.

"We'll be getting married the same day as Adam and Teela," answered the Princess with a smile.

Sabrina smiled and said, "Well, I guess this is good-bye."

Everyone shook hands with the Royal Family, Teela, and Sea Hawk, including Batman. When they were finished, Randor said, "Good journey, all of you."

"Good journey?" asked Kelly in confusion.

Marlena blushed and said, "Oh, that's right. You've never heard that before. It's an old Eternian saying."

Adam smiled and continued, "Live the journey. For every destination is but a doorway to another. Good journey."

Superman smiled and said, "Good journey." Nothing more was said as Earth's heroes finally boarded the Javelin and headed home. The Royal Family, Teela, and Sea Hawk waved as they watched them leave.

THE END


End file.
